No Fate But My Own
by Doccubus21
Summary: Part 3 of the Prophecy Saga. The prophecy may have been revealed to Bo but that doesn't mean she is going to accept the predictions it has made. She will live her life the way she wants to and will fight for the freedom to do so. Political pressure and underhanded manipulations will only make our reluctant heroine even more resistant in restoring the balance and uniting the fae.
1. Chapter 1

**The results are in :)**

**No Fate But My Own.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lost Girl or it's characters, I just so love playing with them. No profit is being made with these stories that I write, so please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**The Ash/The Morrigan**

"About time you finally graced me with your self-righteous presence," the dark and beautiful leader of The Dark remarks indignantly. "You are the one that requested this meeting after all. What is it you want? I'm missing a manicure appointment and in case you haven't noticed the fae flu is sweeping through the populous like wild fire."

"That is why I called this meeting." The dark skinned fae, raises a hand at the two guards that had accompanied him to the glass factory, indicating that they were to stay where they were. Evony tells her own entourage to remain where they are before moving forward, meeting the tall imposing leader of The Light half way. "Doctor Lewis has manufactured a vaccine for the flu outbreak. She and her people are inoculating all of the light fae in the county with the serum as we speak," the Ash gloats, unable to resist rubbing Evony's nose in the fact that he had snatched the brilliant doctor out from under her nose all those years ago in the Congo and he knew it still pissed her off immensely.

The Morrigan purses her lips, anger glinting in her dark eyes. "Yes, letting that delicious doctor slip through my fingers is one of my most untenable mistakes. My scientists can't seem to get a stable formula, the virus mutates too fast. Fucking incompetent morons. I presume you are here to ransom the vaccine that will save my people. The question is, can I afford the price?" Evony hated this man in front of her with such passion at times, that she once again thought about getting rid of him once and for all. But as she stood there, glaring at the arrogant bastard, she remembered her fathers wise words. "Better the devil you know, than the devil you don't." And she knew this devil, very well. What if she killed him and his replacement was worse. Would she even be able to kill him? She had known Samuel a long time and she had a grudging respect for his power and leadership...most of the time. She sighs and closes her eyes, "What is it you want in exchange for the cure, Sammy?"

The Ash' lips twitch into a small smile at the nickname Evony had used when they were young. They had played as children, much to their parents displeasure. No matter how hard they had tried to separate them, the tighter their friendship had become, so in the end their parents had just let them be. "It's been a long time since you've called me that, Evee," he says, a long lost feeling of affection sweeping through him.

"I miss you sometimes," Evony confesses, liking the smile that he so rarely used any more. He reaches out and touches the side of her face with his fingertips, causing her breath to catch at the gentle intimate gesture.

"As do I, when you aren't making my life difficult," he replies with equal affection the deep voice rumbling with a longing and loneliness, that reflected her own. Samuel clears his throat and locks down the stirring of his long-dormant feelings for the exotic and dangerous beauty before him. Evony gives him a sad smile, as she watches her childhood friend regain control of his emotions, his arrogant mask slipping back into place. "Maybe we can continue this line of discussion a little later, perhaps over dinner." The black fae looks just as shocked as Evony over the invitation that had just slipped out of his mouth.

The Morrigan's eyes twinkle with mischief, her tongue moistening her full ruby red lips suggestively, "I would like that. Do you still have the scrying stone we used to use?" He nods once, confirming that he did indeed still have the flat piece of obsidian that was spelled to communicate with the one that Evony had in her possession. "Fine, I will dust it off and wait for your call. Now then, back to the business at hand. What do you want in exchange for the vaccine formula?"

The Ash smiles, "Oh no, Evee, I won't be handing over Dr. Lewis' formula. We will set up a neutral site and my people with administer the cure. And every few years you will have to pay to vaccinate any new fae that require the inoculation."

"And I'm back to hating you again. What is your price?"

"You have a dagger that belonged to The Dark King, I want you to deliver it to... Bo."

The Morrigan stares incredulously at Samuel and then laughs when she realises that he was deadly serious in his request. "You can't be fucking serious, why the hell would you ask me to do that?"

"Because I think it belongs to her," he answers matter of factly. Evony finds herself pacing in front of her clearly insane friend, her mind trying to determine what The Ash' angle was.

"Samuel, you are playing with fire. That thing is dangerous even in the wrong hands and if what you are suggesting is true and she is connected to it through blood..Because that is what you are suggesting, isn't it?..." She pauses her pacing to look at him, he inclines his head in confirmation, his dark eyes appraising her reaction to his demand. "Jesus, Sammy! What's happened to you since that bomb blast? Did it knock something loose inside that thick head of yours?" All of a sudden the pieces fell into place in Evony' whirring mind. The prophecy, what did it say? Rise of the old bloodlines, claim to both Light and Dark through birthright. Fuck, no... double fuck. The bomb and the rumours that it was Aoife, the daughter of The Blood King. The daughter that was supposedly executed at the hands of The Dark King, centuries ago. She looks at her guards, "Get out! Go stand outside." She looks at The Ash with angry eyes and a motion of her head towards his own guards. The black fae sighs and rolls his eyes at the livid woman standing in front of him. He turn and makes a tiny motion with his hand. The two imposing ogres instantly move towards the exit, leaving the two leaders alone. "Are you seriously suggesting that Bo, this young impudent and so terribly annoying thorn in my fucking side, is royal on both sides? I know she was rumoured to be helping Aoife after the bombing. Is that why you suspect that that crazy bitch is her mother. It's hardly solid evidence and surely you aren't suggesting that she aided her in the attack on the compound. She is in love with that blonde doctor of yours and she's way too human to have seen that the doctors sacrifice would have been acceptable collateral damage in exchange for the chaos and turmoil losing you and the Elders would have done to The Light."

"I believe that, The Blood Kings crown called to her blood...to her power and Aoife is a succubus, descendant of the first true succubus. Is that solid enough for you?" Samuel closed the distance between them, encroaching on Evony' personal space. "I'm right about this, Evee. Trust me, like I trusted you in your plan to inflict her with Seth's darkness. I had to risk Lauren for that plan, do you have any idea what kind of trouble we would be in now if we were wrong. The doctor would have been dead and we would be following her, dying from this God-awful flu epidemic."

Evony glowers at him before starting her agitated pacing again. "If I didn't need this serum to cure my people, I would tell you to go fuck yourself. You are a real bastard sometimes. You know that, right? If she is who you are suggesting, her power..would..be..immeasurable. What are you hoping to gain from this? How is bringing this succubus bitch into her full power going to help us. She is unaligned, she makes a mockery of our laws and spits on our traditions. She's a brat, a pain in my ass."

"Oh, come on, Evee! You hate our laws and restrictions as much as I do! It's time to change things, to shake the fae to the very foundations of it's beliefs and medieval traditions. This is the 21st century, we need to move out of the dark ages and into the modern world. I want Bo to lead a third neutral court. It will be the grey area between The Light and The Dark. Any new coming of age fae, will be able to choose between the three and together through a joint council of elders we will form a new future." The Ash' face shone with conviction and passion as he laid out his blueprint for the future. Evony found herself becoming equally impassioned by his plans, her own desires for a more stable and renewed balance amongst the fae, igniting her own long forgotten desires to change the way things were done.

"If we are to do this, we will need to set up the council first, to start putting the fae laws under review. This will not be an easy task to accomplish and Bo's resistance will be a big hurdle to jump. She is young, her powers are yet to mature and bringing her into those powers too soon could kill her. How do you know that she will be strong enough to conquer her awakening and ascend into adulthood?"

"Because she is the chosen one, she was born to be the fae' champion. She has learnt control over her succubus abilities in mere months. Succubi take scores of years of training to learn that type of control. She may be young, but she is lacking in neither strength or determination. Her power will be awakened and she will learn to balance both the Dark and the Light, or she will perish like any other fae coming of age."

Evony stills her pacing, her mind calming as a sense of inevitability flows through her. "Very well, I will have one of my disposable minions deliver the dagger to the succubus. But rest assured my friend that if Bo is truly who you think she is, the rite that we will awaken the dormant unsurfaced power in her, could lead her down a very dark and chaotic path. We need to be prepared for the consequences that may be lurking inside her." Evony looks at her watch, "I have to go. Make the arrangements with Lauren for the delivery of the cure, set up a clinic in neutral territory for the fae that are yet to get sick. Dr. Lewis will have to visit our hospital to administer the cure to our already inflicted. As soon as you can please, I have already lost too many to this outbreak."

"Very well, Bo may insist on accompanying the doctor as will the succubus' pet. Will this be a problem?" The Ash asks.

Evony waves her hand dismissively, "Whatever, will get the doctor there. Besides Bo's little human amuses me, so it wont be all bad."

The black fae chuckles at The Morrigan's comment. "I find her entertaining also. I will get my assistant to call yours when the details for the clinic are finalised and I will call you about dinner. We have much to discuss."

"Very well, this meeting is done then." Evony starts heading off in the direction that her guards exited, she pauses to look over her shoulder at the tall dark and handsome fae, as he strides confidently towards the other exit. "I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces," she says, making him halt and turn back towards her.

"Have faith in me, Evee and have faith in our champion. I will see you soon." Samuel gives Evony one of the smiles that used to make her weak in the knees all those years ago. She gives him a sultry smile back, before heading out of the factory and into the dimming light of dusk.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so I eagerly await your thoughts on this first chapter. I am excited about this story and sunshine from my readers will help keep me excited and motivated ;)**

**Enjoy the rest of your weekend.**

**xxoo**


	2. Chapter 2

No Fate But My Own

Chapter 2

* * *

"What's with the mopey face, Bo Bo?" Kenzi looks up from her position at the desk and watches Bo look at her phone for what seems like the hundredth time in an hour. Bo had given her the contract from The Ash and had asked her to read it and tell her what she thought about it. It was slow going because she was constantly giving google a work out every time she came across a word she didn't understand.

The succubus looks across at her from her place on the stool in the kitchen.

"I'm waiting for Lauren to call when she has finished vaccinating all the fae with the flu cure. I thought that now that Lauren has signed the contract, she would start finishing up her work at the lab at a more reasonable hour and that we would be spending more time together."

The young goth puts down the contract and joins her friend in the kitchen. "We saw her yesterday for lunch and I guarded the utility closet door so that you two could have an afternoon quickie. I am going to start carrying earplugs if I am going to be pulling nookie lookout duties on a regular basis for you two. You have known all along that Dr. Hot Pants has another mistress. Her name is science and you will have to learn to share Lauren with her. She has always been a kind of workaholic, she loves her job almost as much as she loves you. Why don't you just head down there and keep her company until she is done saving the fae from the big bad flu. I still have a lot of reading to do and you being all sad is distracting. So go get your girlfriend and then bring her back here, with dinner. Go on, skedaddle."

Bo smiles at her friend. The girl always knew how to make her feel better. "Thanks, Kenzi. I'll drag her out by her hair if I have to. I will show Lauren that spending time with a succubus is way more stimulating than that hussy named science," she says, slipping off the stool and giving the thief a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the door.

"That's the spirit, succubum." The Russian shakes her head and grabs a beer from the fridge. Kenzi skulls half of the bottle as she makes her way back to the desk. The goth picks up the contract and after letting out a loud belch resumes her careful perusal of the legal document. So far she hadn't found anything hinky in the offer, but she didn't trust The Ash and was determined to read this thing carefully. It was easy just to think of the generous fees and benefits that this unassuming document offered but ensuring that they weren't tricked into slavery or giving up their first born to The Light was way more important then monetary security. Her and Bo both knew how to get by on next to no money and while having a steady influx of cash would be great, their continued carefree and non-obligated life free of responsibility was way more important than a steady income. "What the fuck does that mean," she utters to the empty room. Sighing, she opens up her web browser and asks the google god for answers.

* * *

Bo pulls up outside the warehouse that The Light had requisitioned for the temporary housing of the sick fae and parks next to Dyson's familiar undercover police car. Heading in through the main door the brunette marvels at the seemingly endless resources and funds The Ash seemed to have at his disposal. She spots Dyson and Hale talking and joking, while they continued to scan the lines of fae waiting to get their injections. Bo heads over to the two detectives, giving them a warm smile in greeting. "Hey guys! Hows it all going? Is this the last of em' cause I would really like to see my girlfriend sometime today."

"Yeah this is the last of them," Dyson responds, his eyes sweeping across the four orderly lines each holding about twenty fae respectively. "Lauren's got the line on the end, we told her she could go a couple of hours ago but she said it would get done faster if she stayed. I wasn't going to argue with her because she was right, the doc is efficient. I swear she has vaccinated twice as many as everyone else and we haven't had any troubles at all."

"Yeah, and now the docs gonna have to do it all again tomorrow for The Dark," Hale adds, feeling a little sorry for the human doctor. "Your girls got some stamina, I'll give her that."

Bo frowns at Hale, "What's this about The Dark? Lauren doesn't work for them, why does she have to do it for them as well?"

Dyson gives Hale a look as if to say "now you've done it" and with a smirk moves off towards the shrinking lines, leaving Hale to deal with Bo's questions. "Well it's like this. The Dark have been hit even harder than we did by this thing and...well they haven't been able to develop a cure for it like your smart girlfriend over there. So The Ash made a deal with The Morrigan to help cure her side as well and I'm sure it's costing her dearly."

"Why doesn't he just give them the formula? Wouldn't that be easier?"

Hale shakes his head at the succubus, "Nah, see while yes it would be simpler to hand over the formula, it wouldn't be as profitable. Not handing over the information to produce their own vaccine means that The Morrigan will have to pay every time one of her own needs it. It's all a political game, deals and bargains are struck every day. The Light have something that The Dark needs and they have to pay the price for it. It's the way things are done."

"Well does Lauren get a choice? What if she gets hurt or something?" Bo was able to see the blonde now through the last few remaining fae. Lauren looks up, her eyes finding the succubus as if she had sensed her. The doctor gives Bo a smile and a wink before turning her attention to her last remaining patient. "I don't like the thought of her being surrounded by hundreds of dark fae," the brunette states in a concerned tone.

"Dyson and I will be there."

"Oh well that makes me feel so much better. You and Dyson against a hundred or so fae that hate your guts," Bo says sarcastically. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that. I know you would protect her."

Hale gives her an understanding smile and nods, "We will keep her safe, Bo. But why don't you and Kenzi tag along, the clinic is on neutral ground. You will be worried about her all day otherwise and beside a little bit of extra muscle couldn't hurt."

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm going to ask Lauren to come home with me tonight, so Kenzi and I will take her to work tomorrow."

"I think Lauren wants us to go over," Hale says, motioning his head in the doctors direction. Bo watches as she gives Dyson a shot in the arm and then covers it with a band-aid.

Lauren smiles and raises a loaded syringe in her hand as a greeting to Hale and Bo. "Who's first?"

Bo pushes Hale forward, bringing him into the blondes line of fire. "I don't need one; I don't get sick," Bo says, as Lauren injects the serum into the siren's outstretched arm.

"You could still be a carrier of the disease Bo, please just let me inoculate you. It won't do you any harm. Come on, take your jacket off and give me your arm." Bo complies with her girlfriends wishes and allows her to administer the injection.

"Are we good to go now, doc? We still have a shift at the station to get through tonight," Hale asks, as she holds a piece of cotton to the brunette's arm for a few seconds to stop the small amount of bleeding.

"Am I going home with you tonight," Lauren asks Bo, who nods her head eagerly a huge grin brightening her features. The blonde looks at the two detectives, "Thanks for your help today. Will you be with me tomorrow?"

"We all will be," Bo says, answering for them. After making sure the doctor didn't need any help cleaning up, the two men head off leaving Bo and Lauren alone in the now deserted makeshift infirmary. "You look tired, baby."

"Hmm I am a little. It's been a long day," the blonde replies, as she packs up her phone and files and puts them in her bag. "Okay, I'm ready to go. The cleaners will come and clear this place out tonight. It will be completely empty tomorrow, transported to the neutral site across town. "

Bo looks around, "Sometimes I feel like I'm in a movie and the fae are like some secret society that has unlimited resources and influence. It's scary, that they pretty much do whatever they want and manage to stay hidden from the thousands of humans living in the city."

Lauren smiles and gives Bo a kiss, wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck pulling her close. The embrace intensifies and Bo drinks in some of Lauren's life force causing the blonde to moan and slide her hands down to grip and knead the succubus' ass.

"Well now boys, looks like the reason the succubus wasn't interested is because I don't have the right equipment. She's a lover of the ladies it seems, though I was sure that she was fucking that light fae shifter." The two lovers jump apart at the voice cutting through the silence and the howls of laughter that follow. Bo moves in front of Lauren shielding her from the four approaching figures. "I have something for you succubus," sneers the man Bo now recognises from The Dal a few nights ago.

"Oh yeah, getting your ass kicked the other night wasn't enough for you asswipe. You coming back for more?" Bo goes to take a step towards the approaching men, but is halted by Lauren pulling on her jacket.

"Bo, there's too many of them. Let me help," she says confidently, coming out from behind the brunette and standing next to her.

"Ooh looks like the blonde wants to play too." Bo watches as the ringleader pulls a blade from his jacket and points it at her. He makes a gesture with the small jewel encrusted dagger encouraging the succubus to make a move.

"Well gee, only four inches. I knew that size would be an issue for you," Bo says mocking the young man holding the knife.

"Oh trust me baby, you will feel every inch of it." He lunges forward and swipes at Bo's midsection. She jumps back as the blade flashes past, it cuts her top just barely missing her flesh. "Take the blonde into the other room, this is between me and her."

The three other men move forwards fanning out on either side as the man lunges forwards again, Bo manages to block the arm wielding the knife and kicks the fae as hard as she can in the side of the head. He stumbles backwards momentarily dazed. "Lauren! Run!," Bo yells as she grabs at the guy closest to her and smashes her fist into his face. Bo watches as the other two men descend on Lauren together. The blonde sends the biggest fae flying across the room slamming into the wall with a resounding crack falling motionless in a heap on the floor. The smaller more agile fae sends a bolt of lightning from his fingers shocking the doctor, she falls to the floor unconscious, her body spasming from the electrical current . Bo growls, as she leaps at the man with the lightning fingers ignoring the bolt that he sends into her. She barely registers the pain as she begins to pound the man's face. She punches him over and over again, her knuckles getting coated in his blood.

A pair of hands grab Bo's jacket yanking her off of the bloody and possibly dead form of their friend. They throw her several metres onto one of the metal benches, her shoulder meeting the hard edge causing her to cry out in pain. Bo gets to her feet her good arm clutching her injured shoulder. She sees the of flash of light reflecting on the shiny blade seconds before it is plunged into her stomach. The succubus looks up into the triumphant face of the ringleader as her body begins to burn. Bo drops to her knees, the dagger still buried to the hilt in her flesh. She lets out a blood curdling scream as her entire being seems to burn with a growing power that makes her feel like her blood is boiling. The rage that accompanies the power consumes her and she looks up at the fae looming above her all arrogant and proud and laughs. Bo grips the handle of the dagger and lets out a moan as she is filled with even more energy. She gets to her feet and pulls the dagger from her flesh in one quick fluid motion. The succubus lets the power ride her, the man's arrogance is replaced by fear as she stares at him with jet black eyes. He stands there motionless, unable to look away from the black abyss that seemed to be inside those midnight orbs. Bo grabs the fae's neck with her injured arm and rams the dagger into the soft flesh of his stomach. She silences his scream by locking her lips onto his and then draining his life away as he stays trapped looking into the darkness of the succubus' eyes, empty except for the blue lightning type flashes that colour the dark void. Bo pushes the dead man aside, the dagger sliding out easily. She looks down at the blood coated dagger and raises it towards her mouth, her tongue licking the length of the blade tasting the blood, her body shuddering with pleasure.

Bo watches as the man still able to stand rushes out of the lab and into the night, terrified of what he had just witnessed. The succubus thinks about going after him the blood lust still raging inside her, she takes several steps towards the exit but stops when she hears her name being spoken behind her.

"Bo?"

The brunette feels a calm settle over her, when Lauren says her name again slightly louder this time. Bo places the dagger into her boot as she feels the power settle inside of her and turns to see the blonde using a table to try to stand on unsteady legs. The succubus moves quickly scooping Lauren into her arms. "Are you alright?"

The doctor nods her head and wraps her arms around Bo's neck, taking comfort in the strength of the woman holding her in her arms. "I think so." Lauren looks around at the three still bodies littered on the floor of the warehouse. "Are they dead?"

"I will take care of them in a minute, first I want to get you safe and sound into the car. Don't worry, I will dispose of the bodies and it will be like it never happened." Lauren shivered at the coldness in Bo's voice.

"Are you feeling alright, Bo?"

"I will feel better when I know you are safe," Bo responds looking down at the woman in her arms as she walks towards her car. "I will find the other one and take care of him if I have to. I just want to get you home and make sure that there isn't any permanent damage from the jolt that you took. Will I have time to take you back to my place and then get rid of the bodies before the cleaners come?"

Lauren frowns, "I don't know." Bo puts Lauren down on the hood of the yellow beast. She hops into the drivers side door and leans over opening the passenger side. "I really need to get that fixed," she says as she gets out and moves around the car and stands in front of Lauren. "Do you need help getting in?"

"No, I think I will be alright."

"Okay. Stay in the car. I'm going to get the bodies and throw them in the trunk."

Lauren was shaky when her feet touched the ground, but her legs held and she fell into the car exhausted. "I wont be long, honk the horn if you need me or if you see someone coming...Okay."

"Okay." Bo leans down and kisses Lauren gently on the lips before closing the door and rushing back into the warehouse. She found the big fae Lauren had thrown across the room, getting to his feet. Bo moves silently behind the large man. Grabbing the dagger from her boot, she grabs the man under the chin pulling him backwards into her body and slits his throat in a quick and methodical motion. The brunette lays him on the floor and then checks on the lightning fae confirming that he was dead. She then drags them out one by one and manoeuvres them into the trunk of her car. Bo finds some bleach and paper towel and cleans up as much blood as she can. Satisfied that she had done enough on the clean up, she turns out the lights and closes the door to the warehouse it's automated lock clicking into place. The brunette gets behind the wheel and looks over at Lauren who is fast asleep beside her. Bo brushes a stray lock of blonde hair off of the doctors face and leans over and buckles in her seatbelt. With one last look at the now black and silent warehouse Bo starts the car and drives away heading for home.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright chapter 2 done yay! And the story has a title now too :)**

**I hope you like it, I look forward to seeing your thoughts when i wake up in the morning. Goodnight!**

**xxoo**


	3. Chapter 3

No Fate But My Own

Chapter 3

* * *

Balancing Lauren the best she can without waking her up, Bo manages to open the worn and peeling front door of the crack shack. Crossing the threshold with the blonde still slumbering in her arms, the succubus is pleased to see that Kenzi is asleep, her head resting on the desk snoring softly. If she had still been awake Kenzi would have heard them pulling up outside and Bo would not have been able to get Lauren upstairs and safely tucked into her bed, without waking her. Kenzi would have demanded to know what had happened in her absence. Bo leans down and brushes the golden hair that had fallen across her angels face. She tucks it behind her ear and kisses Lauren gently on the cheek before closing the door silently behind her and heading back downstairs.

Bo shakes Kenzi, rousing her from sleep and places a finger to her lips when the goth looks at the succubus sleepily. Baby blue eyes widen as they take in the blood stained and ripped blouse but remains silent and allows the succubus to guide her outside without saying a word.

"What the hell happened? Is Lauren alright? Do you need to heal?" Questions fire out of Kenzi's mouth like the rapid fire of a machine gun.

Bo stills her worried friends hand as it raises the brunette's top looking for the source of the blood stain. "I was stabbed but the stabbee was kind enough to donate his life for me to heal. Lauren is asleep upstairs. She was already exhausted before getting zapped by some fae asshole that could shoot lightning from his fingers. I'm hoping she will be fine with a little rest. But that's not the biggest problem."

Kenzi looks at Bo with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "What's the biggest problem?"

The succubus' eyes flash blue then black momentarily before returning to her usual chocolate brown at the thought of what was in the yellow beast's trunk. A fresh wave of anger rises within her. She shakes her head pushing back the rage. She needed to be focused and concentrate on the issues at hand. "I have three dead fae in the trunk! I need to get them gone and stay gone. Any suggestions?" Bo looks at Kenzi feeling completely lost and out of her element. She is flooded with memories of her long list of victims. She wasn't going to get Dyson involved again. He and Hale had only just aided her with Holly the unfortunate but thankfully only person she had killed while she was dark Bo consumed by Seth's darkness. Well besides Lauren that is, but she had brought her back and would never allow anything to happen to her again. And all the one's before that. She had just run away and moved to a new town, a new city, never looking back. But she had a home now, a family.

Kenzi brings Bo out of her own frantic distressed mind. "Why can't we just call Dyson?"

"Because they are Dark Fae, Kenz! I don't want to get him involved. Jesus, if the Morrigan finds out about this I'm as good as dead. She'll flay me and take a great deal of pleasure in doing it." Bo begins to pace back and forth as she tries to think about the options to her on how to dispose of the corpses in her trunk. Tying weights to them and dumping them in the river was an option, but bodies tend to re-emerge after being dumped that way. How often had she turned on the news and heard about floaters washing up on shore. Burying them also had the problem of being discovered.

"I have an idea," Kenzi says, breaking the silence as she reaches for her phone. Bo watches as her best friend makes a call and starts talking her native tongue to whoever was on the other end. " Вы по-прежнему работать на крематорий? Хорошая мне нужны ваши ключи. Вы хотите мне помочь или нет? Because I'm your cousin and you owe me, you dick." Kenzi waits for the persons response on the other end and smiles, obviously liking what she was hearing. "Great! I'll be by soon to get the keys." The young Russian hangs up the phone and places it back into her pocket. "Let's go, we only have like six hours before dawn. And the disposing of bodies tends to be easier in the dark of night." Bo follows Kenzi to the car, "Gimme the keys, I'm driving."

Bo tosses the keys to the goth and waits for her to open the passenger side door for her. "Where are we going," the brunette asks as they make their way down the deserted street.

"My cousin works in the crematorium of a funeral home down town. He has agreed to lend me his keys. Don't worry Bo Bo, it's gonna be fine. There won't be any evidence left to find. You look pretty wiped out. Try to get some rest ; I'll wake you when we get there."

Bo snuggles back into the seat and closes her eyes. "Thanks Kenzi, I don't know what I would do without you. You're my hero."

"No problemo chica. We are family and families stick together no matter what." The succubus opens one eye and smiles at the young woman who is smiling down at her. "Fist bump," Kenzi says, placing her fist in front of Bo. The brunette laughs and knocks her fist against Kenzi's feeling a lot more calmer with the young girl by her side.

* * *

"Hey Bo! Wake up; we're here." Kenzi gets out of the camaro and wraps herself tighter in her jacket as she heads around the back of the car. Bo gets out, stretching out her tired muscles and then joins Kenzi. "I'll do the honours, shall I?" The goth opens the trunk and peers in at the tangle of limbs stuffed inside. "I'll see if I can find a trolley inside to transport them on. Be right back."

Bo keeps her eyes open, scanning the silent expanse of the cemetery that surrounded the mortuary on three sides. Kenzi emerges from the side door, a rickety old trolley trailing behind her on rattling wheels. Atop of the the trolley is a plain looking wooden casket. Coming up beside the succubus, Kenzi make a motioning action with her hands. "Okay load em up! Do you think we can stack them and do it in one trip."

Bo frowns at the suggestion but realises that time was of the essence. So with a shrug of her shoulders she says, "I don't know lets give it a try. If I put the biggest guy at the bottom it should be stable enough to put the other two on top."

"Do you need help lifting them?"

"Yeah, I will need help with the big guy he was a bitch to get in the car. I should be fine with the other two. All I'll need you to do is keep the gurney steady." Bo moves to the side where the large fae's head was situated knowing that the upper half of the body would be heavier than the lower end. "Ready?" Kenzi nods her head as she wraps her hands around the man's muscular calves.

"On Three. One...Two...Three..Lift."

They manage to drop the guy into the casket with a heavy thud and a protesting creak of the trolley. "Wait! We need to take any belongings from their pockets and any jewellery they may be wearing." The young thief says, halting the brunette from lifting up the second guy. Kenzi methodically check the man already on the trolley before motioning for Bo to load on the second corpse. Kenzi repeats the process looting any weapons, money and jewellery to be found until they were all loaded up and satisfied that nothing would be left in the furnace that would lead the victims back to them. They carefully wheel the trolley along the uneven grass and onto the concrete path leading into the crematorium.

They push the trolley along the long corridor and through a door at the end. Bo lines it up with the furnace door and looks to Kenzi for instructions. "The furnace is computerised I turned it on before I came back with the gurney. We can open the retort door when it reaches over 1400 F it shouldn't take too much longer. It will take around four hours to do them all at once and then the grinding will take another 20 to 40 minutes." Kenzi looks at the temperature gauge and gestures for Bo to get ready to push the casket into the furnace.

"Is it okay to put them all in together?"

"No, it's illegal but we don't have a lot of time. And besides we are disposing three fae that didn't exactly die of natural causes so does it really doesn't matter that we are breaking cremation etiquette. Come on, times a wasting!" Kenzi opens the door and then helps Bo push the overflowing casket into the intense heat of the furnace and closes the door securely behind it. The two woman sit side by side in silence watching the bodies slowly burn before their eyes.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi enter the crack shack just as the sun is coming up over the horizon. Kenzi mumbles a goodnight and heads straight to her room on the bottom floor eager to sink into her bed and sleep for a week. Bo wearily shuffles up the stairs entering her bedroom, her eyes falling on Lauren still curled up and sleeping soundly on the succubus' big bed.

Bo sits on the edge of the bed to take off her boots. She removes the dagger she had taken from the fae and places it on the dresser. As she slides off her boots, Bo feels the bed shift behind her. Seconds later Lauren's arms snake around the brunette's waist embracing her from behind. Bo leans back against the blonde relishing the feel of her lover. She lets out a sigh when Lauren brushes her long dark hair aside and starts planting kisses along her exposed neck.

Bo notices that Lauren had changed out of her jeans and button down top and is only in her sensible cotton bra and panties. Bo removes her clothes with some help from Lauren and then slips under the covers beside the blonde.

"You look exhausted, Bo. Did everything go alright?"

Bo gives the blonde a tired smile. "Kenzi helped me take care of it. How long do we have till you have to be at the new clinic?"

"I don't have to be there until the afternoon. I was going to go into the compound and do some work there first, but I don't have to. Get some rest." Lauren gives the succubus a delicious lingering kiss before sinking her head back into her soft pillow, her gaze never leaving the woman beside her. "Sleep now," Lauren encourages. She turns over facing away from the succubus and sighs in contentment when Bo shifts closer melding her warm luscious body against her own.

"Will I get lucky when I wake up?" Bo enquires sleepily as she nuzzles into Lauren's hair and kisses her neck.

Lauren lets out a small chuckle as she hugs Bo's arm wrapped around her tighter. "Like you even have to ask," the blonde replies lifting her hand and kissing the succubus' knuckles. Bo doesn't reply, her breathing already strong and steady as exhaustion overcomes her sending her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the amazings reviews last chapter, I really enjoyed writing that fight scene and I am glad that you liked reading it ;)**

**Also I have decided that I enjoyed doing the Poll so I will add some new Lost Girl polls to my user account. So take a look and have your say ;)**

**Take Care.**

**xxoo**


	4. Chapter 4

No Fate But My Own

Chapter 4

* * *

**The Ash/ The Morrigan**

The two leaders of the fae stroll side by side along a paved path surrounding the lake. The two bodyguards follow at a discreet distance allowing Evony and Samuel to talk without being heard. "While I enjoy our little meetings and the geography of this one is way more aesthetic than the glass factory, I don't see why you felt the need to meet face to face," The Morrigan says, breaking the silence. She watches the early morning sunshine dance across the still water of the lake making it sparkle like diamonds.

"I should have known that I had to be more specific in how you were to 'deliver' the ancestral blade to the succubus, Evee." The dark man looks at the beautiful honey skinned woman walking beside him.

"Whatever do you mean?" she responds, playing coy a small smirk playing on her lips.

"The people you sent to deliver Bo's gift were either very stupid or just over eager because they confronted the succubus in Light territory. The cleaners, remarked that there was evidence of an altercation in the clinic we had set up. So after questioning several of my constituents to ensure that it wasn't something that had happened during the vaccination drive and establishing that Bo and Lauren were the last people remaining in the warehouse afterwards. I have come to the conclusion that you in your usual manner, managed to take my generalised request to give Bo the dagger and put your own...unique spin on it." The Ash stops walking suddenly grabbing Evony's arm and spinning her to look at him. His eyes are dark and she realises that she has angered the usually passive man. The Morrigan notices her body guard approaching his jaw set, fearing for her safety. She shakes her head indicating that she was fine and didn't need assistance from him.

Evony pulls herself from The Ash's tight vice like grip. "You said that you wanted the succubus to come into her power and that is exactly what I had them do. That is how the ancestral dagger of the great Dark King works. It is activated through the sacrifice of the descendants blood and then once the connection is established, the blade feeds on the blood spilled by the one tethered to it's power. I warned you that the blade is dangerous and I sent four of my minions to deliver it for you. Only one got out of there alive to relay to me that the mission objectives had been completed. I then sucked what little talent he had, reducing him to a bloody, blobby mess ensuring that this little transaction was to remain secret. The fae I sent was the one that had had an altercation with the succubus at The Dal, so if his remains show up it will be declared that he was on the losing side of a duel trying to save his ego from the humiliation of being put down by the succubus in front of his posse."

Samuel closes his eyes, "You put Lauren in danger. She is still under my protection, they should have never confronted Bo in the company of the doctor."

Evony laughs, "You really do have a soft spot for the good doctor haven't you. Look from what I hear two of the three fae that didn't walk out of that warehouse of their own accord were disposed of before the 'delivery' was even made. The doctor herself apparently took care of one of them, which is very interesting..." She pauses, hoping the black man gazing down at her would share just how Lauren had managed to send a full grown man flying across the room. When he doesn't give her any insight, she sighs and continues to relay what she had been told about the incident. "The doctor then received a little jolt of lightning from the stupidest of that group and he paid for it. The succubus didn't like seeing her lover unconscious on the floor, you see. She pounded his face until it was hamburger, the blood lust within her already present when it comes to protecting the ones that she loves. I fear that you have opened a can of worms my friend and you are not going to be able to stuff them back in again. Tread carefully. If she feels for one moment that you are pulling strings with her life and the ones that she loves, she will seek you out regardless of who you are. She doesn't know enough about the fae and this world to fear for her own safety. She will blindly fight for her beliefs; for what she feels is right and now that her thirst for spilling blood has been fully awakened, Bo won't just give you a sweet little kiss that sends you to your death like a grinning idiot. No, she will inflict the maximum amount of damage she can and take pleasure in doing so, before finally putting you down with her kiss of death. Play your political cards carefully, my friend." Evony reaches out placing a hand on Samuel's hard sculptured chest. "We don't even know the full prophecy, but what we did read at the end was that there are dark times coming. What if we have put into motion the events that will destroy the fae not save them?"

The Ash reaches up placing his hand over Evony's on his chest. She feels his chest rumble as his deep throaty voice speaks to her softly. "I hadn't thought of that, Evee." He sighs and closes his eyes. For the first time since they had come across the rogue succubus and suspected that she was indeed the one personified in the prophecy, he started to doubt himself.

The Morrigan caresses his strong jawline with her free hand. "It is done now; there is no turning back. We will monitor her carefully and trust that if she really starts to get consumed by her new found power, her friends will be able to hold her back from the brink of destruction and help her contain and control the power within her. She has done remarkable things in just a few months, nothing is out of her reach. Just promise me that we will approach everything from this point on with caution, we need her controlled and willing to help us stabilise the fae. We both know how she feels about authority and her freedom to do as she pleases, so we won't push until we absolutely have too." The Morrigan removes her hand from his face and pulls gently to free her other hand from beneath The Ash's. She found herself fighting the urge to place her arms around his neck and pulling his face towards her own to kiss him. Samuel sensing Evony's resistance at the renewed sexual tension between them, allowed her to have her hand back. She takes a couple of steps backwards trying to alleviate the desire rolling through her. _"I really need to get laid," _she thinks to herself as her control slips back into place. "I would appreciate being kept in the loop with this matter. And I would also like to be consulted about any actions you feel are necessary in dealing with Bo. Can I trust you to keep me informed? We have both had our hands in the course that the succubus' life has taken over the last few months, the fallout will be ours to share if this blows up in our faces."

"Agreed." The Ash smiles for the woman across from him. "May I suggest a more intimate and private setting for our next meeting?" he says suggestively, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"And now you start flirting with me! Sammy, do you really think it is a good idea to give in to these renewed feelings we have for each other?" Evony splutters, astonished at her bodies reaction to this man's insinuated suggestion.

Samuel throws his head back and laughs. He looks back at her with heat in his eyes that she hadn't seen for decades, her breath hitches and her body aches to be taken by the dark and handsome man in front of her. "And since when has anything between us been a good idea, Evee?" He gives her a wink and another huge blinding smile before turning and walking away without another word.

* * *

**Bo**

_Lauren is straddling the succubus, grinding her hot slick centre against hers in a steady rhythmic motion. The blonde is covering her with kisses anywhere her mouth can reach. Bo grips Lauren tighter against her causing the woman atop of her to groan at the hard contact. Bo's blood is boiling with her desire and something else that she has never felt before. She scrapes her blunt nails down her lovers back, leaving raised red marks down the perfect smooth flesh. The blonde shudders at the hint of pain that accompanies the rising pleasure flooding through her nerve endings as she continues her steady frantic rhythm against the brunettes heated sweaty body. Bo bends down taking one of the blondes hard erect nipples into her mouth sucking hard and scraping her teeth along the sensitive flesh. Lauren pulls Bo's dark hair, lifting her head from her breast and giving her a hard hungry kiss. Bo eyes flash blue accompanied by a ring of black as she begins to drinks heartily on the blondes delicious life force. Bo stops the flow of chi as another need takes over, a need to add some pain to the pleasure that is building inside her. The succubus starts kissing a line across the doctors strong jaw and down her long elegant neck. Bo feels as Lauren tips ever closer to the edge of completion. "I'm close, Bo so close. Come with me."_

_Bo's lips now on the heated skin of Lauren's shoulder bites down hard and it pushes them both intro the throws of climax, their bodies twitching and shuddering with it's intensity. The brunette bites harder breaking the doctors flawless milky white skin. Lauren cries out in pain, "Bo, you're hurting me." The succubus releases her jaw freeing Lauren's marred flesh and looks up at her girlfriend. A tear slips down her face from the pain her lover had caused, her eyes widening in shock at Bo's eyes flashing blue then black as her power rides her. A trail of blood falls overflowing from the indented teeth marks and runs down the blonde chest, along the top of her breast and then down the valley between her twin mounds. Bo's eyes are drawn to the crimson liquid trailing down her lovers body and with no conscious thought she bends down her tongue catching the end of the bloody trail and licks up following the path all the way back to the bite. The succubus shivers as another orgasm rips through her, causing her to throw her head back and cry out in pure ecstasy. _

Bo lets out a yelp as she sits up in bed clutching the sheet to her as the remnants of her nightmare or was it a fantasy fades away from her mind. She finds her mind rebelling from the intense imagery of her dream, while her body betrays her. She feels the unbelievably wetness between her legs and feels the conflicting feelings in her mind. "What the hell is wrong with me," she whispers to herself. Bo continues to sit in bed trying to make sense of the dream and what it could mean.

"Babe! Are you alright?" Lauren appears at the bedroom doorway having heard Bo cry out from the kitchen. She is looking beautiful in her cotton pyjama pants and a powder blue spaghetti strap singlet top. Her brow is knitted in concern for Bo as she sits upright in the bed looking almost childlike as she feels the fear and was that pleasure accompanying it through the bond.

The succubus sees the concern on Lauren's face and gives her a smile as she pushes the dream away. "Just a dream. I'm fine."

The doctor continues to frown for a moment, but as Bo seems to settle through the bond, she too seems to relax. "Okay, we have to leave soon. How about you join me in the shower. You'll get lucky; I promise." Lauren watches Bo shiver, she smiles thinking it is a shiver of anticipation and saunters across the bedroom getting undressed as she goes. She can feel the succubus' gaze and turns around and beckons her with her index finger, a beguiling grin playing on her lips.

"I'll be there in a moment," Bo says returning her girlfriends smile. The shiver her body had produced at Lauren's invitation was one of uncertainty not anticipation. Something was going on inside her she could feel it, but it wasn't an entirely unpleasant feeling. The succubus dismisses her feelings of uncertainty and reluctance and chalks it up to the disturbing dream she'd had. Bo pushes the apprehension she is feeling to the back of her mind as she gets up and follows Lauren into the bathroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and encouragement for the first three chapters in this installation. I am enjoying bringing the Morrigan into this because I love her on the show.**

**I have also put up a new poll on my profile page. The first one was fun so I think i might add a new Lost Girl themed poll every fews weeks or so :) Take a look and have a vote.**

**Enjoy this latest chapter and the rest of your weekend. I hope to receive some sunshine, it is what sustains me and keeps my motivation high.**

**Take Care.**

**xxoo**


	5. Chapter 5

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Bo stands just inside the bathroom door watching as Lauren lathers her lithe, enticing body with shower gel. The blonde bends down running her talented hands up and down her slick soapy legs. The succubus' eyes flash with need as Lauren works long fingers between her thighs and then moves them up across her flat stomach towards her pert and perfect breasts. Bo lets out a moan as Lauren rubs her breasts producing a soapy lather, her nipples hardening with her hands attentions. Lauren stops her movements when she hears the succubus moan. "What are you doing all the way over there? I need your help with some of the more hard to reach spots," she says suggestively. Lauren glides a hand back down between her legs as her other hand continues to massage her breasts, demonstrating exactly where she wants Bo to help. The brunette is assaulted by the dream again. She envisions that Lauren's exquisite body is covered in blood not bubbles. The vision snatches away whatever lust and desire she was feeling, to being replaced with nausea, dread and revulsion at what her body was screaming at her to do. The doctor stops her movements as she is pummelled by Bo's new and disturbing emotions. "Bo? What is it? What are you afraid of?"

Bo's eyes are closed tight. She dare not look at Lauren knowing that her eyes are not the dark brown that they are supposed to be and fearing that they have turned black like she witnessed in the dream. The succubus slams her shields into place blocking her lover off from her onslaught of conflicting emotions. She hears the blonde gasp as Bo locks her out of her mind. The shields seem to help her gain some semblance of control. The brunette opens her eyes and looks at Lauren and winces at the look of sadness and rejection written across her features. Bo knew how it felt when she was completely blocked from Lauren; she knew the intense and overwhelming sense of emptiness that it caused. But she couldn't bear the thought of Lauren knowing what she wanted to do to her. Because Lauren was the one person besides Kenzi that had never made her feel like a monster. If she knew the dark thoughts and desires cascading through her brain and body right now, she feared that that is exactly what Lauren would see..a..monster. "Bo! Tell me what's going on, please," the blonde begs as she steps out of the tub reaching towards the succubus.

"I...can't."

"Talk to me! Don't shut me out." Lauren approaches slowly the look of tortured torment on Bo's face was heartbreaking. Bo was terrified of sharing these new urges with Lauren and she was even more terrified that she would hurt the blonde standing in front of her, all dripping and wet. The succubus is unable to takes her eyes off of the magnificent slick body standing before her. She wanted to touch and kiss that body. To run her tongue and hands down that shiny slippery skin. She wanted to bite and scratch at the delicate flesh.

"No!" Bo cries out as Lauren again reaches out towards her. The brunette takes two steps back, "Don't touch me." The words hit Lauren like a physical blow, her eyes fill with tears at the succubus' rejection. "I'm...Sorry. I just can't have you touching me right now," Bo says trying to placate her injured lovers feelings while also trying to keep this new found power in check. "I need to get some distance from you...I'm Sorry." The words sound feeble and defeated as she whispers them.

"What did I do? Talk to me, Bo! I don't understand what's happening. Why are you blocking the bond?" Lauren was moving beyond the worry and she found herself getting angry at the woman she loved with every fibre of her being.

"What's all the hubbub bub? Ahh Jesus, Lauren put this on will ya!" Kenzi having heard the raised voices of her best friend and her lover had come to investigate. The goth throws one of Bo's robes to the naked wet blonde, wishing she could burn the image of the doctor in all her glory from her brain. Bo was taking in large lung fulls of air, her skin was burning with the need to lash out at something... someone. But the succubus side of her was also lurking just beneath the surface urging her to take her fill of the blonde. Lauren yanks on Bo's silk robe that Kenzi had tossed at her, pulling it tight across her semi-dried skin and tying the belt at her waist. Bo sighs, almost in relief as her raging desires for both sex and violence ease off slightly now that the object of her desires was covered by the thin material of her kimono.

"You're hungry Bo. Don't fight the hunger; that will only make it worse." Bo knows that Lauren is only trying to help, but she had no fucking idea what it was like to be her. She had no idea how hard it was to stay in control of all the power and urges that continually assaulted her day in and day out. It was exhausting. Sometimes she just wanted to let her..the succubus..to take complete control. Would she feel free if she just let go and stopped fighting her nature?

Bo looks up at the blonde a feral sort of smile on her lips, "If you knew the thoughts going through my mind right now about what I would like to do to you..." She chuckles, the sound coming out low, rough and menacing. "Lets put it this way, you wouldn't be encouraging me...you would be running away." Bo closes her eyes and takes another couple of deep breaths, trying desperately to dispel the gnawing hunger trying to escape. This new power was making her control falter as if she hadn't spent months learning how to keep the succubus within her controlled. Lauren being so willing to give herself over to Bo completely without enticement was so arousing to the succubus within her and the absolute trust that was always reflected in the blondes brown doe eyes is what made her want to fight for control.

But lately even before this new found hunger for blood and violence reared it's head, she had wanted to just let go of all of that control. She wanted to lose herself in Lauren. She wanted to bask in her amazingly bright aura. She wanted to drown in her life essence and feel every inch of Lauren's body meld into hers, so that she couldn't tell where she began and Lauren ended. Losing the battle Bo opens her eyes now glowing blue with small swirls of black laced within. She grabs the startled doctor by the back of the neck and pulls her forward, her mouth meeting Bo's dangerous parted lips. Lauren melts into the embrace even though in the back of her mind there is a prickling of fear. Lauren moans as she feels the heat spreading through her body starting at her neck, from Bo's power releasing into her. The doctor grabs the succubus by the waist pulling her against her body. Causing them both to moan and close their eyes at the delicious contact. She feels the now familiar tug as Bo begins to feed, drawing her life force out of her and greedily drinking it in. Lauren is done for; the pleasure produced from Bo's unrestrained feeding of her essence and the continual pulse of power from the succubus' hands sends her plummeting over the edge. Bo grips Lauren tighter holding the doctor up as her legs buckle from the intense orgasm rocking her to the very core.

Kenzi in the mean time is rooted to the spot, unsure on what to do. She was fascinated and uncomfortable at the same time. She could feel the power radiating from the couple in front of her. It crackled in the air, making the hairs on the back of her neck and arms rise._ "I should leave them to it_," she thinks to herself. But she is unable to do it, a gut feeling that something wasn't exactly right, made her stay. She watched as Bo seemed to devour the blondes mouth, her eyes shining bright and primal. Kenzi started to worry even more as the doctors legs collapsed beneath her, causing her to slump towards the succubus. Her friend doesn't stop her assault on Lauren; she just grips the doctors around her waist, holding her upright as she continues to feed. The goth starts to freak out as Lauren's eyes seems to open wide for a moment looking frantic and afraid, her arms hitting the brunette with whatever energy she had left. Kenzi's feet finally obey her screaming mind pushing her into action. She knew that if she didn't do something, there would be nothing left of Lauren but an empty shell. She races into Bo's bedroom grabbing the wooden baseball bat leaning up against the wardrobe. Kenzi runs back to see Lauren limp in Bo's arms, unable to fight back. She raises the bat high and swings it as hard a her small frame can, slamming it against the succubus' back. The wood splinters breaking in half from the force of the contact. Bo releases her hold on the blonde doctor and she crumples to the hard tile floor. The angry out of control succubus turns towards her attacker, her face contorted with rage. Kenzi lets out a scared little peep, she had never been truly afraid of Bo...ever...until..now. The young Russian holds her hands out in supplication her pale blue eyes wide with fear. "Bo Bo! I had to do it. You were turning Lauren into a husk. LOOK AT HER!" Kenzi implores, trying to reach her friend. She sees the brunette falter and then turn towards the immovable form of her lover. "Do you remember how you felt when you killed her Bo? Fight it, fight the crazy succubus bitch and come back to us. Come on Bo!"

The succubus was thrumming with Lauren's essence, she felt invincible. She wanted to continue to drink from the source; from that fountain of pure goodness, light and love. And the small fragile thing standing in her way; was something she wanted to dispose of, so that she could continue to drink that light. She grabs the slight girls delicate neck and squeezes. "Bo," the obstacle manages to squeeze out in a soft pleading whisper. That one word and Kenzi's wide pleading loving eyes cause Bo to hesitate and release her best friend. The anger recedes as they continue to look at each other, Kenzi rubbing her neck gingerly.

"Kenzi?" The blue luminescent eyes slowly fade being replaced with Bo's usual dark brown eyes. Her face crumbles as she slowly begins to be able to think again, the power receding as if it had never been there. "Oh God! Kenzi...I'm so sorry." Bo reaches out grabbing Kenzi and hugging her tight. The young woman comforts Bo as she begins to sob.

"Bo. I need to check that Lauren is alright," Kenzi says softly, wanting to comfort the distraught succubus but worried that she hadn't gotten to the doctor in time. "_Please be all right doc,"_ she prays silently as she kneels down over the prone figure lying on the floor, her face covered from view by a curtain of golden hair.

Bo taking in the horrific scene in the bathroom of Kenzi kneeling next to an unmoving Lauren is too much. She moves backwards until she hits the wall and then slides down to the cool tiled floor. "No...No...No...No...No," she repeats over and over again her knees tucked up to her chin, her arms wrapped around them trying to be as small as possible. Bo rocks slightly back and forth her eyes closed tight. "No...No...No...No."

* * *

**Author's Note: That seems like a wonderful place to stop. I have posted a new poll asking if you would still watch Lost Girl if they killed Lauren off. Would you still read my story if I killed Lauren off? Like I would ever do that to you, though Bo might be a bit broken. I hope you enjoyed this chapter... please let me know your thoughts and wishes for the future chapters. The Sunshine (reviews) after all is what keeps me motivated. **

**Thanks as always to those consistent readers who show me their encouragement and support. It means so very much to me. Big kisses.**

**xxoo**


	6. Chapter 6

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Kenzi reaches out and brushes the blonde hair aside that was cascading over the doctors face, hiding it from view. The goth sighs with relief when she doesn't see a blue and veiny grinning face looking glassy eyed and...dead. Lauren appears to be unconscious, her face is relaxed with no frown in sight. Kenzi checks the doctors pulse and finds it surprisingly strong and steady. The young Russian shakes her head in amazement, she couldn't believe that Lauren was seemingly fine after the exorbitant amount of chi Bo had taken from her. She slaps the blonde gently on the cheek and calls her name, hoping to rouse Lauren from her slumber.

Kenzi hears a noise from downstairs followed by a voice calling out. "Bo? Kenzi? You here?"

The young human is about to respond when a moan brings her attention back to Lauren laying on the floor beside her. Lauren raises her head and blinks in confusion. "Kenzi?"

The voice floats up the stairs again, "Bo? Kenzi? You up there?" Dyson enters Bo's bedroom through the open door and sees Bo through the doorway rocking back and forth, muttering incoherently to herself. "Bo!" he cries out moving swiftly into the bathroom trying to ignore the fact that Bo is wearing very little clothing, as he takes in her distressed appearance. The shifter stops abruptly, his confusion growing when he sees Kenzi sitting on the tiled bathroom floor with Lauren propping her herself up slowly with the aid of the young girl beside her. "What the hells going on in here?"

Kenzi makes sure Lauren is fine in her new position leaning up against the white porcelain tub before answering the wolfs question. "It's a bit of a mystery right now, Dyson. Bo lost control with our yummy doctor here." Dyson moves forward as if to reach out to the succubus, who had stopping her mumbling and rocking and was silently watching Kenzi and Lauren. Bo seemed to have not even realised the shifter was there. She had a far away sad look on her flushed face. Kenzi noticed her unusually pink cheeks and the way Bo seemed to be almost glowing from Lauren's life force.

Lauren's eyes snap up, locking onto the shifter, "Don't touch her!"

"Easy now, doc," Kenzi says patting the blonde on the arm, while indicating with her eyes that Dyson should leave Bo alone. "Why are you here, Dyson?"

The wolf takes a step back, his eyes not leaving Lauren's. She smelt different and the look in her eyes was possessive. Ordinarily he would not of even thought twice about ignoring the doctors wishes, he would have just proceeded to try to aid Bo. But ever since Bo had killed Lauren and brought her back to life, he had sensed the difference in the normally calm and placid doctor. Trick had mention that Lauren had gone through some changes but he hadn't expanded any more information than that. But Dyson sensed that if he pushed her, she would definitely push back. "I came to see what was keeping Lauren, she was supposed to be helping at the clinic, giving The Dark fae population their flu shots."

"Well you may be shit out of luck, D-man. We kinda have a few things going on right now!" Kenzi replies a little annoyed at the shifter. She didn't like Dyson when he was being all, good little soldier boy for The Ash. No she liked the Dyson that ignored the rules and helped rather than making things more difficult.

"I'm sorry Lauren, but we can't afford to keep The Morrigan waiting and she insisted that you be present. She seems to trust you. She said they weren't to start until you arrived and the natives are getting kind of restless."

Lauren sighs in frustration, she knew what the Morrigan was like and she absolutely hated to be kept waiting for anything. She looks over at Bo, gazing into her dark chocolate eyes. The succubus stared back silently, her expression was soft but sad. The doctor could tell that she wasn't completely in the room with them, there was still a sense of turmoil and confusion swirling inside her lover. Lauren had been relieved when she had regained consciousness and had felt the shields blocking her from Bo recede. It had seemed to calm the succubus as well, though the doctor was still concerned that Bo hadn't uttered a word to either Kenzi or her and she hadn't seemed to notice Dyson's presence at all.

"I'm going to have to go, Kenzi. The Morrigan has killed people just for keeping her waiting." Lauren stands up using the the side of the tub for support, just in case her legs refused to hold her. She was almost surprised at how fine she felt, Bo had taken a lot of chi from her after all, but if anything she just felt... light. Dyson had already left the bathroom heading for the stairs. She takes a few steps towards Bo. The brunette's eyes following her every step. The succubus reaches out her hand as the doctor steps in front of her. Lauren reaches out and takes it, she bends down and kisses the knuckles softly. "I will be back as soon as I can, Bo." The succubus doesn't respond but her eyes glisten as if she may cry. Lauren kisses her hand again, before following after Dyson. Their hands still joined, Bo's fingers trail down her palm and along her long fingers as she slowly walks away. Lauren gives Bo a reassuring smile and a soft, "I Love you," as their fingers finally fall apart. Lauren hurriedly gets dressed frowning at the slightly crumpled grey tailored pants and button down shirt. She sits on Bo's side of the bed to pull on her brown boots and that is when she notices the beautiful jewel encrusted dagger sitting on the bedside table. The doctor frowns as a feeling of familiarity comes over her, she's almost certain that she had seen the exquisite blade before. The blonde runs a finger down the shining silver edge of the blade. She lets out a hiss and jerks her hand away noticing the small smear of blood colouring the silver surface. She places her finger in her mouth, sucking on the small cut, frowning at the alluring object.

"Come on, Doc. We've got to go!" Dyson's impatient voice, drifted up the stairs. Dismissing the curiosity she was feeling about the daggers origins and how the succubus had come to get it, she puts on her other boot and heads hurriedly down the stairs. She doesn't see her blood being absorbed by the dagger, leaving it unblemished again as if it had never cut her flesh.

**The Ash**

"Evony, I assure you that Lauren will be there shortly. I sent Dyson to go fetch her." He listens to The Morrigan continue to rant angrily on the other end of the line. "The succubus' piece of crap car broke down," he says, making up what he thought was an acceptable and believable excuse for his wayward doctor. " I don't see why you won't just let the others start inoculating the first wave of patients." He laughs at the absurd reason Evony gives for not starting without the doctor. "We made a binding deal! No one is going to sabotage the vaccine, Evony. Fine. Look, she will be there soon!" A knock on the door startles the black fae sitting behind the ornate dark wood desk. "Just a minute," he says gruffly. He cuts The Morrigan off before she can start complaining again. "I'm sorry; I really have to go. Someone is at the door. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night...Excellent...I will see you then." Samuel hangs up the phone and then calls out to whoever is waiting to enter. The Ash is surprised when he sees The Dals way-station keeper Fitzpatrick McCorrigan open the door. He enters the office and closes the door quietly behind him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from our resident way-station proprietor?" The Ash enquires, his eyebrow raised in interest. He didn't think he had seen Trick since they had found Bo and put her through the trials.

Trick gives The Ash a small bow of his head, showing his respect for the dark skinned fae sitting in front of him. "I have learned recently that you have something that belongs to me and I would like it back." The words come out bold and confident.

Samuel looks at Trick with even more interest and curiosity as the statement sinks in. "And what pray tell, would this item be?"

The Ash leans forward on his desk his elbows leaning on the hard wood of the table. He notices the small old man hesitate just a little, but it is gone just as quickly. It was as if the old man had made a great decision and the atmosphere in the room seems to thicken with tension as The Ash waits for Trick to continue. The tiny fae looks into Samuel's dark curious eyes and speaks with an authority he had never heard from him before. "I...was... am... The Blood King and I would like my ancestral crown returned to me."

The Ash recognises the truth behind Tricks words but doesn't allow it to show on his face. "And I would hope that you are able to provide proof that you are who you are claiming to be." The small man smiles at The Ash as if he had been expecting that exact response. Tricks tosses a heavy solid gold amulet on the shiny desk. It slides across the polished surface resting in front of Samuel, his eyes recognising the markings of The Blood Kings clan crest engraved into the soft metal. The same crest was inscribed on the inside of the crown. He is about to say that Trick could have gotten the trinket from anywhere, but is silenced as he begins to unbutton his white shirt. The Ash watches as Trick pushes aside the cotton material revealing his chest and the same clan marking tattooed across his heart.

Clearing his throat, he motions that the small man should redress himself as he stands up towering over Trick. The Ash lowers his tall frame and kneels on the floor in front of the long lost and presumed dead King. "Please don't bow to me Samuel; I do not rule these lands or any fae, not any more." Trick sits in the chair and The Ash rises and takes the chair beside it.

"Does Bo know that you are her grandfather? And that the crazy bitch Aoife, your daughter and the one who tried to blow me and the elders to kingdom come, is her mother?" Trick cannot hide his surprise at The Ash's questions. Samuel had obviously suspected that Aoife was Bo's mother already.

"Yes Bo knows. And as for Aoife, I apologise for her actions towards you and the elders, but she was not in her right mind. Centuries of rape and torture at the hands of the most blood thirsty and cruel Dark King to ever rule, would do that to anyone. I did not know for a very long time that they hadn't executed her like they should have. We have since managed to cleanse her mind, she is free of the madness and will no longer pose a threat to The Light. I would request that you show clemency for her actions as she was not in full control of her mind at the time."

The Ash sits back and ponders The Blood Kings request. "And what would you do for me in return if I grant you this request and the one regarding the crown," Samuel asks carefully not wanting an opportunity like this to pass through his fingers. His sharp political mind working overtime on ways that Trick could help him in his plans for bringing his people the stability and prosperity that they deserved.

Trick smiles a knowing little smile at the leader of The Light. He had always respected the dark man's political mind and negotiating skills. He had lead The Light very well during his rule, though he sensed that Samuel had great plans for the future and would try to utilise Trick to politically instigate and fulfil these goals of his. "What is it you want?"

**Bo/Kenzi**

Kenzi crawls over on her hands and knees and sits beside her best friend. The succubus leans in resting her head on the young woman's shoulder. Neither of them speak for a long while. Kenzi just allows Bo to take comfort from her supportive presence and knew that the brunette would talk to her when she was ready. Kenzi notices when the succubus shivers next to her, she looks down to see goosebumps covering Bo's exposed flesh. "Come on, Bo Bo. Lets get you off of the floor and back into bed. You must be freezing."

Bo looks down at herself registering that she was only wearing her underwear. She seems to come back into herself then, registering the cold chill on her skin. The brunette gets up and silently leaves the bathroom and climbs into bed. She rest her head on Lauren's pillow, inhaling her lovers sweet scent and hugs her arms around herself, as if trying to comfort herself. Kenzi gathers the bunched up covers from the bottom of the bed and brings them up covering Bo and tucking her in like a child.

The young woman then gets onto the bed and lays down beside Bo and places a comforting arm around her waist and takes one of the brunette's hands in her own.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on Bo? Something was off with you last night after you were attacked. I saw something flicker in your eyes, something that I had never seen before. I thought I had imagined it, but I asked for Lauren's version of events and she said a few things that had me a little freaked. The thing that freaked me out most of all was the fact that the doc said she took out the biggest guy, by using her special mind powers and well... I seem to recall that he had his throat cut from ear to ear. I am presuming Lauren wasn't there to witness you finishing him off. Slitting someone's throat is something my family on the Russian Mafia side would do, Bo... Not you. I have seen you maim and kill fae before but only if you had no other choice and never in such a brutal manner. Though the other two were pretty bloodied up too. Am I mistaken? You need to talk to me, I can't help you if you don't share what's going on. And I don't want to have to stand guard over Dr. Hot Pants and hit you with a bat every time you get carried away. You scared me Bo...Truly scared me. But I love you and will never abandon you. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not, so you may as well just start sharing...because I'm not leaving this bed till you do. And I don't think Lauren and you will be getting horizontal any time soon if I'm still in your bed waiting for you to talk about your feelings. You don't have to be the strong one all the time." Kenzi lets out a sad frustrated sigh. She thought that after everything that had happened over the last month Bo would stop bottling everything up inside. She had made such huge strides since learning what she was and that she didn't have to kill in order to survive. She had finally started to really allow herself to live and love her new found family. She had finally chosen between Lauren and Dyson and things with the blonde had seemed to be going well.

Kenzi actually jumps in surprise when the succubus finally speaks after being almost catatonic for an hour. "You and Lauren should get as far away from me as possible. For your own safety and hers you should go before I do something that I won't be able to fix by breathing chi into you. There is a new power inside me, Kenzi. It is strong and seems to be closely tied to my succubus hunger. My hunger isn't just about sex any more, I..." The brunette sighs and turns around to face the quiet goth girl on the bed beside her. Kenzi's eyebrows raise in surprise and a little fear when she sees the dagger in Bo's hand. "Something happened when I was stabbed with this. I felt a surge of power and rage that I had never felt before. It washed through me. Engulfed me with the need to cause pain; to inflict damage on my enemies. I used this blade and gutted the bastard that had stabbed me with it and I drank his life force as his blood coated the dagger and my hand. I watched as his life slipped away and it excited me Kenzi. I felt pleasure beyond anything I had ever experienced before. And when he dropped to the floor lifeless and empty; I licked that blade and shuddered with power and unadulterated ecstasy when the warm, thick red liquid coated my tongue joining with the chi that I had consumed." The young Russian watches as the succubus smiles at the memory of what she had felt as the power inside her overtook her control. Kenzi frowns at the exquisite weapon in the succubus' hand. It was spotless and shiny, there didn't seem to be any evidence that I had been plunged into Bo and then been responsible for killing two other fae. There was no way that Bo would have had time to clean it, so how in the hell did it look like it was brand spanking new and just out of the box. The thief reaches out and runs her finger along the blade cutting herself on purpose. "Kenzi!," Bo says in shock even as her pupils dilate at the sight of her blood escaping from the small but reasonably deep cut. The succubus watches as the young girl squeezes a little more of the crimson plasma and drips it onto the blade. Bo gasps and Kenzi can't help but smile proudly at her discovery, _"Lauren would be so proud,"_ she thinks as she watches the blood be absorbed by the dagger.

"Bo something tells me that this dagger has everything to do with this new power. We should go see Trick; he will know what's going on. Do you want to go now or do you want to rest for a bit?"

The succubus looks up at her best friend after finally being able to look away from the blood that was still pooling out of Kenzi's cut finger. "I think we should see him sooner rather then later. Before I get hungry again! I am thinking about asking Lauren to stay away until I can control these combined urges of sex and violence. I don't want to continue hurting her Kenz. What if next time you aren't there to protect her from me and I kill her again and I can't bring her back. No! She is going to have to stay away from me."

Kenzi shakes her head as she gets off of the bed and heads towards the stairs. She pauses at the door and looks back at the confused succubus. "You need to get dressed if we are going to go see your grandpappy for answers. And do you really think that Lauren is just going to agree to not be around you while this is happening?

The answer to that is no and honestly I don't know if you will be able to stay away from her for an extended period of time either." Kenzi had noticed that the bond between the two of them seemed to be getting stronger by the day. Bo got all sad and mopey when Lauren wasn't around and Lauren...well the doctor seemed to be quite possessive of the brunette. Her reaction towards that fae's unsolicited advances at The Dal and then her warning to Dyson earlier when he went to aid Bo, proved that. Was Lauren being affected by Bo's new found desire for aggression and violence through the bond? Kenzi's head swam with so many thoughts and fears. Why couldn't they just get a few weeks without getting a new crisis pop up and wreak havoc upon their lives. _"We really need a vacation,"_ she thinks to herself, a small smile crossing her features as she pictures herself seated beside a pool, a handsome muscle bound waiter bringing her an endless supply of drinks as she soaks in the warm sunshine.

"Kenzi! Are you going down stairs or do you want to watch?" the succubus says playfully to the young woman who was obviously lost in thought but still standing in her doorway.

"You wish Succubum! Hurry up and don't forget to bring that bloodthirsty magical weapon with you."

* * *

**Author's Note: See don't worry :) I wouldn't dream of killing Lauren again (remember when I killed her in the first story). I apologise for any mistakes, it is 2 am but I wanted to finish this installment and post it before I went to bed. Thankyou for your wonderful reviews last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too.**

**So I hope to wake up to some sunshine tomorrow :)**

**xxoo**


	7. Chapter 7

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Lauren/Dyson**

Lauren sits in the passenger seat of Dyson's nondescript undercover sedan. It smelt faintly of sweat and old take out, which could be from the piles of discarded fast food refuse littering the back seat. Dyson notices the blondes face screw up in distaste as her eyes take in the messy surroundings she is sitting in. "Hale and I have been on stakeouts for the last week. I haven't gotten around to cleaning out the car."

The doctor looks over at the shifter in surprise. "You don't owe me any explanations, Dyson. I am sure coming to get me is an inconvenience for you. I..." Lauren found herself almost apologising for her reaction to the wolf earlier when he had tried to aid Bo. The blonde shakes her head, looking away from Dyson's blue eyed scrutiny and looks out the window. Did she owe him an apology, did he even deserve that courtesy. The shifter had after all spent years making her feel like the lowliest piece of scum on the planet. And he had tried everything he could to get between her and Bo, trying to paint her in the worst light to gain the succubus' affections. But he had seemed to be really trying to be okay with Bo and her. He had made a genuine effort to be polite and not fighting Bo on her decision to break off their relationship. Her old doubts came back as she sat beside the wolf. Would Bo have chosen her if it wasn't for the bond? Lauren knew that Bo genuinely cared for her, she wouldn't have been so devastated by the Vex incident if she hadn't meant anything to the succubus. No she knew Bo loved her deeply, she had shown her that love through the bond, but did that mean that Bo didn't still have feelings for Dyson. She loved him too. Lauren was certain of it. Bo had so much love to give. She has the biggest and kindest heart of anyone she had ever met. Is that why she snapped at Dyson earlier? Because she still felt a little threatened by him? Lauren gives a start when her phone beeps and vibrates in her aviator jacket. She pulls it out and reads the message from The Ash and gives a little chuckle.

"What's so funny, Doc?" Dyson asks curiously.

"The Ash just sent me a text with my excuse for being late if The Morrigan asks me about it. He told her that I was late because Bo's crap car broke down. Bo loves that car and I don't think she would appreciate The Ash calling it a piece of crap."

Dyson allows himself a small laugh at the blondes words agreeing with her completely. "I have tried to talk her into getting another car. I don't understand her attachment to the thing but she is very loyal to it, even with the fact that it has the ability to choke her best friend to death with it's fumes. She refuses to part with it."

Lauren finds herself relaxing and smiling as she talks to the shifter about Bo and her incomprehensible attachment to the yellow death trap of a Camaro. "Wow, so that's why she didn't respond well when I asked her when she was going to get rid of the death trap and get a new car. She feels like everyone is ganging up on her and her beloved classic muscle car." An idea forms inside her mind, causing her to smile in the direction of the shifter.

Dyson shifts nervously when Lauren gives him an almost mischievous smile. Dyson was beginning to enjoy the doctors company, though he was determined to fight it. She had stolen the love of his life out from under him. He should hate her more not less. "What?" he says unable to stand the way the blonde doctor was looking at him as she obviously thought about whatever idea had just begun to form inside her computer like brain.

"Well Bo's birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

"And what something would that be?" Dyson asks. He was surprised at the doctor for asking for his help but what surprised him more was that he wanted to help her if he could.

"I would like you to steal Bo's car and then pretend that you are doing everything in your power to find it when she calls you for help in finding it." The shifter lets out a guffaw at Lauren's request. He stops laughing when he realises that the blonde was deadly serious.

"You're kidding right. Bo will have kittens when she finds her car missing."

"And you will use all of your police resources to help find her missing rust bucket, while it is actually sitting in a garage getting restored to it's former glory." Lauren says proudly, excited that she could give something to Bo for her birthday that she would absolutely love.

Dyson nods his head starting to feel the blondes excitement. "Great idea Lauren. She'll love it." He was a little disappointed that he had never thought of doing it. But being involved in giving the succubus such a wonderful gift was better than nothing. "Just let me know when you need me for the grand theft auto and I'll do it." Lauren actually clapped her hands together in excitement which brought another smile from the shifter. Yes, if he wasn't careful he would actually begin to like Lauren Lewis.

**The Ash/Trick**

"What is it you want?" The Ash looks at Trick his eyes alight with whatever he had in mind. "It has to be something that I can do. Your terms can have nothing to do with Bo. I refuse to use my influence with Bo to manipulate her into choosing The Light or doing anything that she doesn't want to do. She may be young and naive about the fae and their politics, but I respect her decision in not choosing a side."

"As do I, Trick. Bo is very special and yes in the past I wanted to do nothing more than get your very stubborn granddaughter to join The Light. But that isn't my intention any more."

Trick eyes Samuel suspiciously. "Oh and what has changed your mind in concerns with Bo joining our side? I'm sorry but I will remain sceptical that your focus has shifted from Bo completely. She still causes problems for you does she not?"

The Ash smiles at the small fae's protectiveness of his kin. "Yes, her choice to remain unaligned is still causing rumblings of discontent between both The Dark and The Light. Especially with the younger fae, the ones who do not believe in the old laws and traditions as the older generations do." The Ash steeples his fingers and fixes Trick with his unwavering dark eyes. "What I want Blood King is for you to take your place on the joint council as a high elder. And I would like your full unwavering support in rewriting our laws to coincide with this new modern world that we are now living in."

"You do of course know that I am the one that wrote these laws," Trick responds defensively.

"Yes. I have not forgotten that. They were written for an entirely different age though. The world is not the same and the humans living in it are not the same either. We need to evolve or we will become the endangered species."

Trick watches as the usually stoic black man becomes animated and excited as he talks to him. The spark of passion and determination in Samuel actually reminded him of Bo, which makes him smile and decides to tell him so. " This passion I am seeing in you is reminding me of Bo, Samuel."

"I will take that as a compliment," The Ash says with a rare smile.

"What exactly do you want to change?"

The Ash shakes his head, "I am not going to share all of my plans and visions for the future with you. You will learn what I am proposing in the council chambers with the other elders, after you have been inaugurated onto the high council."

"And what of Bo? I know about your interest in her and the prophecy. I need to know that you do not bear any malicious intent upon her. She is my kin and nothing is more important to me than her safety and happiness." Trick wanted to believe in the strong and able leader sitting beside him. Completely declaring who he was to all of the fae and taking his rightful seat on the council could be dangerous. There would be some fae that would not be pleased by his return and that could mean potential danger to Bo and the ones that she loves. But if this was the only way to get his families ancestral crown and the bounty off of Aoife's head removed... well he really saw no other choice. Bo was an incredibly strong and capable young woman and he was sure she had barely scratched the surface of what she could be capable of. Plus his granddaughter hated some of the laws, especially the ones concerning humans. Maybe this would be a chance for them to become closer in their relationship. It had been strained of late and he wanted nothing more than to completely gain back Bo's love and trust again.

"I do not bear your Bo any ill will, Blood King. I see great things for her in the not too distant future and I hope that in time I may be able to get her to agree to some of my plans for the continued longevity, peace and prosperity for the fae. But nothing I do or ask is intended to cause young Bo any intentional malice."

Happy with Samuels response to Trick's fears for Bo and her safety, he inclines his head in acceptance. "Very well I will declare myself to the fae and get inducted into the council as a high elder. In exchange for the crown and immunity for Aoife forgiving all of the crimes she has committed. I would very much love for her to be able to stop running and be able to come back to be a mother to Bo and so that I can try to repair my own relationship with her."

"And so shall it be done." The Ash says, shaking The Blood Kings hand binding the agreement. "The papers declaring Aoife's full pardon will take some time. As you know I need The Morrigan's signature and a majority of the elders to sign as well. I have no doubt that gaining The Blood King as an elder will far out way the desire to seek out justice for Aoife's crimes against the fae. I will point out that hundreds of years at the mercy of The Dark King would be punishment enough for anyone. The crown however I can give to you now. May I ask what you intend to do with it?"

Trick inclines his head. "What do you know?"

"I know that the crown called to Bo's power. I witnessed it on the surveillance footage. Do not worry the footage has since been destroyed, no one else knows. I am just curious if you intend on passing it down to Bo. It is not an item that can be worn in today's society, which make me wonder for what purpose it can possibly hold now... Wait...did it give Bo a vision?"

Trick was impressed that Samuel knew about the crowns ability to give the chosen visions. "You know much about the crown, Samuel. Why would you learn about a relic that by all beliefs no longer held any purpose?"

The Ash motions towards the door, "Walk with me?" Trick nods his head and follows the tall fae out of his office and into the deserted hallway. "My father would talk about the great Blood King throughout my childhood. My grandfather had talked about you to my father for years his faith in his king unwavering even as he laid down his life for you in The Great Fae War. When you disappeared my father sought and found the crown. When he showed it to me he said that he would hold onto it until you returned. He never believed that you were dead. He told me that sometimes a man just becomes broken and needs to disappear for a time to fix the damage that such power and responsibility can bestow. That a great man like you would never fade away completely. That the sacrifices you made on behalf of your people would have been enough to destroy any other man, but not you. He believed till his last dying breath that you were not gone and requested that I continue to hold it until you returned to claim it."

"What was your grandfathers name, Samuel?"

"Barinthus. He was known as Barinthus the Strategist. No one could organise an army like him...well so they said."

"And they were right. He was a dear friend and my best General. With his death the war took a devastating turn for the worse. It was then that I took the war into my own hands and forced the senseless massacre to stop, but not in time to save..."

"Your wife," The Ash finishes for the overwhelmed man beside him. He steps up to the archive door and enters the code on the number pad beside it. The large metal vault door opens and the two fae proceed down the dark spiral staircase. "So did the crown just sense Bo's power or did it try to connect with her."

Trick was silent for several minutes weighing up his trust and his mistrust for The Ash. He saw it now in the black man's features evidence that he was indeed a descendant of one of his most loyal friends and confidants. But could he trust this man as absolutely as he had Barinthus.

The Ash continues to talk as they make there way down the stones steps. "I understand if you do not wish to share this information with me. I have not given you a reason to share the knowledge of such delicate matters with me. Though please believe that I am invested in Bo, not only because I believe she is special but also because of her relationship and bond with Lauren. I care for Lauren's safety and have considerable respect and affection for her. She is and always will be one of The Light most valuable assets and if the crown does fully connect with Bo showing her her true mate. I fear what this will do to them both; I fear that Lauren would never recover from losing Bo because of an age old magic that shouldn't be denied."

Trick was pleased to hear Samuel openly show concern for Lauren. It was the thing that finally made up his mind on whether he could trust him or not. "That's the thing, Samuel. The crown did show Bo who her true soul mate is and it was Lauren sitting beside her in the silver companion crown."

They emerge at the bottom of the stairs, the black man turning to the Blood King surprise and confusion crossing his features. "How can this be?" he utters as his mind fails to grasp the concept of a human, being the true consort to the most powerful royal bloodline known to the fae.

Trick chuckles at the complete look of bafflement written across The Ash's face. "I am not entirely certain, but since when does anything involving Bo be simple and straight forward. I will keep you informed of things involving Lauren if you promise to do the same. Any information that has the potential to affect Bo or the ones that she loves, them being Lauren and Kenzi, you will inform me immediately. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Let's get this crown and return it to it's masters, shall we." They enter the main treasure room, the tall black fae leading the way. Samuel approaches one of the shimmering wall safes as Tricks looks down through the glass at the crown that had once sat upon him and his wife's heads. The Ash enters the combination for the safe and retrieves the key from inside. He then opens up the glass cabinet and motions for Trick to reclaim it. "Do you feel anything?"

Trick shakes his head as he picks up his long lost ancestral crown, "No, I renounced my claim to my birthright; the crown belongs to Bo now. If Aoife had been exposed to it first it would have called to her. But Bo being down here, so close, there was no way that it would have been able to ignore the power running through her veins."

"So now that you have it what are you going to do with it?" Samuel asks curiously.

"I am not sure yet. I have an idea but need to be sure it is a viable option before proceeding. You will be informed when and if Bo and Lauren become irrevocably joined by mind, body, soul and blood. So until then I request you keep this meeting between ourselves. I would like to be the one to tell Bo about my impending elder-ship and that soon her mother will be free to return." With those parting words Trick places the crown in the canvas satchel by his side and leaves with the artefact weighing heavily against his side.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you as always for your thoughts and comments that you give this story. **

**xxoo**


	8. Chapter 8

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Bo you need to calm down," Kenzi exclaims, her voice full of concern as she watches Bo with worried eyes. She could feel the rise of power joining the tense features of the succubus. The brunette's face was set in barely restrained anger, her lips pursed together, the muscles in her jaw twitching with the succubus' clenching of her teeth. Her knuckles were white with how tightly she is gripping the steering wheel. The young goth holds onto the dash board as Bo takes a corner just a little too fast causing her to squeak as the back end of the car fishtails before coming back under control, the engine crying out in protest at it's masters manoeuvring. "Where the hell are we going, anyway?"

"I'm taking you home, then I'm going to go take the edge off this overwhelming need to fuck and kill something," Bo responds, making the Russian flinch at the cold harsh words coming out of her best friends mouth.

Kenzi couldn't believe that just twenty minutes earlier Bo had seemed reasonably calm as they entered The Dal in search of Trick, hoping to get some answers about the dagger and what it was doing to the succubus. They had entered the way-station and approached the bar which had that red headed waitress serving instead of Trick. Kenzi was amazed that Bo knew her name.

"Hey, Kayla. It's quiet in here tonight. Where is everyone?" the succubus had asked good naturedly.

The waitress had turned in her direction a look of annoyance crossing her features as her eyes slid up and down Bo's body. Her eyes lingered on the dagger visible on Bo's hip. "All the dark fae are off getting their flu shots from your girlfriend," she says curtly. "Look, this is a place of sanctuary, weapons aren't permitted. We don't want any more trouble like you caused last week."

The goth watches Bo's brow crease at the woman's obvious hostility. "Look I was just looking for Trick. Is he here?"

"Well do you see him here? I wouldn't be standing here behind the bar if he was here, would I? He had to go out of town for business, he said he would be back in a few days. Now can I get you something to drink or are you going to leave now."

Kenzi sensed Bo was losing her patience with the redhead and her crappy attitude.

"Have I done something to offend you? Because I am sensing a lot of unwarranted hostility coming from you."

Kayla lets out a little snort and rolls her eyes at Bo. "Typical fucking succubi, never noticing the effects and damage they cause to the people around them. As long as your needs are taken care of, you don't give a fuck about the people you hurt and trample on to get it."

Bo shifts on her feet, her fists clenching by her side. _"What the fuck is this woman's problem,"_ she thinks to herself.

Kenzi knowing a jealous and scorned woman when she sees one, coughs out one word to tell her bewildered friend exactly what the waitresses problem was. "Dyson," she coughs. Bo turns her brown eyes searching Kenzi's blue-grey ones, her eyebrow raised questioningly. The thief nods her head wisely knowing that she had this bitches problem concerning Bo pegged.

"Is this about Dyson?" Bo enquires, as she crosses her arms across her chest and juts her hip out to the side.

"You breeze into town flashing your assets and power around, enthralling anyone you desire, not even thinking that someone may already be invested emotionally in that person."

"Look Dyson's a big boy. I never had to use my power on him; he offered himself to me willingly, no enthralling necessary. And besides we aren't together any more. We are just friends. Nothing more."

"And yet he's still moping about all broody and heartbroken over you. How is anyone else supposed to live up to the expectations after being with a succubus. The answer is we can't, your species destroys any chance for their victims to want a normal relationship after experiencing being with the likes of you and your kind. You destroyed any chance that I had to be with Dyson and that, princess is why I don't like you."

Bo's laugh holds a dangerous edge to it, "You can't be fucking serious. Did you think that maybe, just maybe, Dyson's not interested in you because you're a snotty insecure bitch that blames other people for not being able to keep hold of a man."

"Get out!" Kayla says vehemently, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Are you going to make me, Bitch?" Bo taunts back, her nerves prickling with excitement at the woman's rise to anger.

"Get your friend out of here before I make her eat those words," Flames flare up from the redheads fingers.

Bo laughs again taking delight in the tense atmosphere, "ooh flamy," she says, not scared at all by the waitresses display of power. Kenzi however pulls at her friends arm pulling her towards the door, not wanting Bo to become barbecued by the bitter angry woman behind the bar. "If you get in my face again; I will end you and take pleasure in doing it. I don't give a shit whether you can shoot fire from your hands, I would drain the life out of you as you sear my flesh, healing whatever damage you do to me. And you would do it gladly. You would die with a huge smile on your face and you would finally realise why Dyson didn't want your skanky, skinny ass." Bo taunts as she allows Kenzi to drag her towards the door. Kayla reacts to the succubus' taunts, she lets out an enraged scream and throws a ball of fire in their direction, hitting the wall just beside the door. Bo lets out a growl, her anger rising to the surface, incensed that the woman had the nerve to actually challenge her.

Kenzi moved swiftly into the brunette's line of sight, blocking her view of the redhead. "No Bo, not here! Not in your grandpa's bar. Let's get some air, NOW!" The goth nudges Bo again, trying not to freak out at the succubus eyes flashing blue and black. "Please Bo, the bitch isn't worth it. Lets go."

So now here was Kenzi in the car, choking on it's fumes as her incensed friend drives recklessly through the streets. "I'm not going home, Bo! I'm going wherever you're going." The hairs on the young woman's arms were raised from the power permeating the small enclosed space of the car. "And could you slow down a bit. I'm getting gassed out by the fumes again."

Bo looks over at Kenzi, her features softening a little. "Sorry," she mutters, easing her foot off the accelerator slowing the Camaro down so that she didn't asphyxiate her best friend. "But god damn it. I'm so fucking angry, Kenz." She slams her hands on the steering wheel. "Argh!"

**Lauren**

Lauren was having trouble concentrating. The atmosphere in the clinic was tense. Only two of the people from the lab had even agreed to help the doctor with the flu inoculations. Dave and Boston Harpy Marge were the only ones out of her substantial staff willing to put aside their political feelings concerning The Dark and help. It was of course their right to choose whether to help or not and forcing them to do it against their will would have caused even more tension than there already was. Dyson and Hale stood off to the side, trying to look as non-threatening as possible as she worked as efficiently as she could to administer the cure to the hundred or so Dark fae that continued to continuously filter through the door of the makeshift clinic on the edge of town. Some of them would only allow her to give them the shot saying that getting it from a human was better than getting it from the two light fae sitting beside her. The Morrigan strolled around the room keeping her eye on the proceedings and Lauren was actually grateful to the leaders constant presence. Her vigil seemed to ease her anxious court, her power and grace seemed to settle the animosity they held at having to accept help from their enemy.

But that wasn't what was causing Lauren to lose focus. About ten minutes ago Lauren had started getting an influx of rushing emotions through the bond with Bo.

There was some apprehension and confusion at first, followed by excitement and anticipation. Fearing that she was about to experience Bo feeding from someone other than her through the connection, she had prepared to raise her shields. However before the blonde had a chance to do that she was rocked with a rush of anger so intense that it caused her to cry out, several of the fae closest to her looked at her curiously before disregarding her, resuming to talk amongst themselves. Lauren now just wanted to get out of here and find Bo. Nothing else mattered to her; the concern for her lover was consuming her. She was thankful that after vaccinating all of the light fae the other day, the process was automatic and required very little concentration from the adept doctors attention. As the time dragged on the rage seemed to seep into Lauren's body causing her to become tense and agitated at being stuck in this room with so many fae except for the one she really needed to be with.

Dyson had been watching Lauren closely over the last few minutes and noticed the change in her professional demeanor. He found himself wondering if the doctor needed a break, she had been at it for hours having to administer twice as many shots as her other two assistants combined. He approaches her from the side and places a hand gently on her shoulder and bends down close to her ear. "Are you alright, Doc? Do you need a break." Lauren looks up in surprise at the shifters kind words.

"Is there a problem I should know about?" Evony asks, approaching Lauren and Dyson, her high heels clacking loudly on the concrete floor.

Dyson straightens up, his hand still resting protectively on her shoulder as he looks up at the exotic, graceful and dangerous woman approaching them. "I was asking Lauren if she needed a break. She has been working non-stop for hours."

The Morrigan gazes down at the silent blonde, taking in her drawn and pale appearance for the first time. She watches as Lauren's jaw tenses at her close scrutiny. "Do you require a break Dr. Lewis? This is the last of us, but you have been put under a lot of pressure if you need a few minutes then by all means take it."

Lauren raises her eyes and looks directly into Evony's dark penetrating stare. "If you don't mind? I just need fifteen minutes to take care of a few basic human needs," the doctor says as casually as she can. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest as she waited for permission from the intimidating woman in front of her. She wanted to call Bo desperately; she could think of nothing else.

"Very well, you have fifteen minutes doctor. The other two will continue to work." Evony turns to the fae standing in Lauren's line. "Unless you are insistent on the human administering the flu shot please join one of the other lines. Dr. Lewis requires a break, so either continue to wait in a patient and orderly fashion or move to another line," The Morrigan says, her voice resonating with authority and power.

Lauren ducks her head in acquiescence towards the dark fae leader, before exiting the main room through a set of double doors leading into a dingy, poorly lit corridor. She hurriedly makes her way down the hallway and pushes her way through the door marked ladies with one hand as she uses the other to fish inside her jacket for her phone. Lauren goes into the closest stall, locking the door behind her. She uses her boot to knock down the toilet seat before sitting down. The blonde bites at her lower lip as her phone is diverted to voice mail. She listens to Bo's sexy voice telling her to leave a message and leaves one asking the succubus to call her back as soon as possible. Lauren closes the phone and taps it on her leg in agitation, the overwhelming feeling to find Bo was consuming her. She puts up her mental shields blocking Bo's emotions until it was just a slight buzzing in her head. She tries several more times to reach Bo before giving up and trying the next best thing, knowing that Kenzi would be by her girlfriends side no matter what was going on.

**Kenzi/Bo**

Kenzi moves quickly trying to keep up with Bo as she strides confidently past the dozens of people lined up outside the club, the loud music echoing out into the dark street. Bo walks up to the large muscle bound bouncer standing in front of the door and barely breaks her stride as she smiles, touches the exposed part of his bicep and leans in giving him a quick kiss on the surprised man's mouth. He staggers to open the door for Bo and Kenzi, giving them access to the club much to the angered protests of the other people waiting to be allowed in.

Kenzi is left standing just inside the entrance unable to keep up with her friend, who had barely acknowledged her presence since getting out of the car. The young woman watches in concern as Bo seems to stalk gracefully amongst the swaying and gyrating dancers on the dance floor, looking more predatory than ever before. The atmosphere in the dark club that had already been filled with the air of sex and desire seemed to double with the succubus' presence. Kenzi watched in avid fascination as everyone Bo touched seemed to react and move closer to her. Bo ignored most of them, leaving looks of confusion and disappointment on the club goers faces as she continued to touch and occasionally share a chi sucking kiss with a lucky few. Kenzi had never seen Bo use her power so frivolously before. Bo was dosing almost everyone on the dance floor with her seductive ability but only giving a small percentage of the ones affected any sort of attention, taking a little sip of chi and moving on. That was when things started to go completely out of control.

The goth watches horrified as one of the rejected dancers, a young man with blonde spiky hair, punches a sweet looking Asian woman who had just experienced one of Bo's special embraces in the face. Bo continues to work her way around the crowd inciting a sort of jealous riot of sorts as she infuses her power into everyone she touches but teasingly rejecting most of them. Kenzi watches as fights begin to breakout across the dance floor, escalating as Bo continues to prowl and play with her food. There are shouts and cries joining in with the loud thumping bass of the music. The goth is rooted on the spot as she observes the mass of jealous enraged people converge on one another in a huge giant free for all in the middle of the dance floor. Bo eyes glowing, a smile of pure delight on her face as she feeds on the violence surrounding her. She continues to feed randomly from the mass of bodies kissing whoever she decides is worthy before moving onto the next occasionally physically elbowing or kicking someone she decides isn't fighting enough for her attention. Kenzi is jolted from watching Bo licking and sucking on a young man's bloody lips before pulling him in for a kiss by her phone vibrating in the tight back pocket of her jeans. She lets out a sigh of relief when she sees Dr. Hot Pants flashing on her screen. Kenzi blocks her ear as she answers and raises her phone to the other, as she hears Lauren's anxious voice on the other end. "Lauren can you hear me? Something really fucking scary is going on with Bo! You need to get your ass here now. I don't know what to do, hurry! She's out of control. I'll text you the address. Just hurry!" Kenzi hangs up the phone, as about a dozen bouncers try to get the violent mob under control. "Hurry, Lauren," she whispers to herself as she makes her way carefully towards Bo, hoping to stop her best friend from enraging the entire throng of people in the club.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi peeps :) Sorry for the long wait between posts. I went away for a week and with Christmas coming up so fast, I was a little dizzy :) I have never been so unprepared at Christmas time before lol. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it wont be more than a week before I get you the next chapter but this time of year is pretty hectic. Anyway I wish enveryone a wonderful Christmas and a happy new year. Take care and God bless.**

**And oh my god is anyone else as excited as me about Lost Girl season 3 coming on very very soon. SQUEAL! I am so bloody excited :)**

**xxoo**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Lauren curses out loud in frustration as she gazes up at the one tiny window situated high up on the wall of the restroom. Kenzi may have been able to squeeze her skinny ass through that small hole in the wall, but there was no way she would would even get her shoulders through. "Fuck!" she curses again. The only exit to this god damn forsaken warehouse was by getting past Dyson, Hale, several dozen dark fae and The Morrigan. "Easy Peasy," Lauren says at the absurdity of it all. The blonde rubs her face in desperation. There was nothing she could do! Kenzi would have to try to settle Bo down on her own for now. There was no way that The Morrigan would let her just walk out without finishing the inoculations so she rushes out of the restroom and down the corridor, determined to finish the remaining fae in her line as quickly as humanly possible. Entering the main space, Lauren can barely contain a cry of relief that half of the fae in her line had indeed moved over to her assistants lines. She does a quick head count at the remaining fae in her line. Counting only twenty more heads to go, she almost runs back to her seat, wanting to get this over with, so she could get to Bo.

The Morrigan strides over towards Lauren as she injects the first fae in line quickly, shooing him away and vaccinating the next. _" I'll be ten minutes at the most,"_ the doctor thinks, moving onto the next fae in line.

"Dr. Lewis, you still had seven minutes left on your sanctioned break."

Lauren answers the dark fae leader without looking up as she injects yet another. "I am fine, Morrigan. There are only a few left to do, I can rest once I am done."

"Very well. The sooner this tedious exercise is over with the better. I had to miss a preview of next seasons fashion line from one of my favourite designers to fucking be here today," The Morrigan responds, as if saving her people from being wiped out by a virulent strain of fae flu was a real inconvenience for her. Five minutes later and Lauren was left with only Dyson, Hale and the Morrigan. Lauren pulls out a smiley face band-aid and places it over The Morrigan's injection sight.

"Okay! All done," the doctor says, unable to hide her eagerness to escape and go to Bo.

Evony raises an eyebrow and smirks a little at the doctors smiley faced band-aid. "You seem to be in an awful hurry to get out of here, doctor," the exotic woman says, her curiosity peaked at the sudden haste the doctor had finished her task with. Evony had watched the blonde work with almost unnatural speed and precision after coming back from her break earlier. The dark fae leader had surmised that Lauren had made a phone call during her requested human moments and that her current state had everything to do with Bo. She was curious to see how the succubus had been affected after being awakened by the dagger and she had a feeling that if she followed Lauren wherever she went after this she would get to witness it first hand.

Lauren looks up from packing up her gear. "I have another engagement to get too."

The Morrigan hums in response. _"Yes, something is definitely going on with the succubus,"_ she muses to herself. Bo was the only one that seemed to be able to break the doctors cool and calm exterior and the blonde before her was definitely a little frazzled around the edges. _"Even the light fae mutt seems to sense something is up with her." _She waves her hand dismissively at the two men and Lauren. "Very well, I proclaim the trade between our sides concluded. You may go."

"Thank you, Morrigan," Lauren responds softly, relief evident in her eyes. Evony waves her hand again as if she had no need of the humans thanks and turns, her heels echoing in the silent warehouse as she leaves . "If you ever decide you would like to switch sides doctor and work for me, all you need to do is ask. The invitation is always open," she adds over her shoulder, as she makes her way outside to her waiting town car and driver. Yes, she was going to follow Lauren straight to the succubus...

Dyson approaches Lauren, after watching The Morrigan leave the warehouse. "Lauren, what's wrong? I can smell that you are anxious and afraid. What's going on?" Lauren searches the shifters face, she wasn't used to him being so aware of her and so...nice. He seems to sense Lauren's uneasy distrust of him. He sighs, "Lauren, I know we haven't exactly gotten along over the years since you came to be with The Light and I know I only got worse because of our rivalry for Bo's affections. I am trying to be the bigger man here. I'm trying to be alright with Bo choosing to be with you and not me." Lauren picks up her equipment and start moving towards the exit, Dyson and a silent Hale following behind her.

She responds to the shifter as she stows her stuff into her cars trunk. "I know you are making an effort Dyson and I know it can't be easy." The doctor looks up at him genuine understanding in her eyes. "I know how much you love her." The wolf looks away first unsure what to feel about the kindness he sees in the blondes brown eyes.

Lauren wasn't sure what she was up against with Bo right now, but she had never heard Kenzi so afraid. Deciding that she may need more help with whatever is going on with Bo than she could handle on her own, she closes the trunk with a loud resounding thud before turning towards the two detectives. "Something is going on with Bo, I talked to Kenzi and she text me the address telling me to get my ass there asap. It sounded like she was in a club. There was a lot of loud music in the background, I could barely hear her." Lauren fishes out her phone and shows them Kenzi's text.

"That's the address for that new club that just opened, uh it's called Crave I think. If Bo's in trouble, Lauren, I want to help," Dyson says, a desperate and pleading look crossing his rough features.

"Yeah, Doc. We got ya back! How can we help?" says Hale, as helpful and upbeat as always.

Lauren looks at both of them making sure that what she says next is understood fully. "If you come with me, you are coming because you both care about Bo. Not because you are police men and definitely not because you are light fae. Whatever we stumble into I want your word that nothing reaches The Ashes ears and nothing is reported to the cops." Lauren didn't realise she was using her new power until a sort of glazed over look appeared on both Dyson's and Hale's faces. They both nodded and said "okay," and "no problemo doc!" before sort of shaking their heads a little before heading off to their own car with a, "we'll meet you there," directed over their shoulders.

Lauren scrambles into her own car and turns the key bringing the sedans engine roaring to life. She drives as quickly as she can avoiding the busiest streets trying to get to Bo as quickly as possible. She felt like it had already been hours since she had talked to Kenzi, when in reality it had only been forty minutes max. God, she hoped they were both okay. Her fear and anxiety for both, Bo's and Kenzi's safety threatening to overwhelm her. The doctor tried desperately to keep her emotions in check as her sunglasses and a couple of cds float up from the middle console scaring her half to death when the objects moved into her peripheral vision. She curses as she straightens the car from her involuntary swerve just missing a parked car, the sunglasses and cd cases clattering loudly as they crash back down to earth making impact with the console, then sliding onto the floor.

She ignores the no parking signs and parks half on the side-walk and half off, coming to a screeching halt in front of her destination. There seemed to be a commotion out the front of the club. Lauren jumps out of the car and tries to assess what the hell was happening in front of her. There was a large guy with a T-shirt that had bouncer written in white across his broad muscular chest and he was standing in front of the door trying to explain that no one else was getting access to the club tonight and that they should find somewhere else to party or go the fuck home. She watches as half of the amassed crowd disperses but that still left a few angry people still yelling and arguing with the man wanting to know why they weren't allowed to go in.

Lauren hears Dyson and Hale arrive and turns to see the wolf parking just as badly, behind her car. They run up beside her as if waiting for Lauren to tell them what to do. Looking up into Dyson's face that is exactly what she sees, him waiting for her to give him orders. "Um, I need you guys to get rid of the remaining people so that I can talk to the bouncer and get inside, can you do that for me?"

Lauren watches in amazement when without a word they do exactly what she asks, no questions, no alpha macho crap from Dyson... just compliance. Not having the time to think about whether this was because of her power or because they were just eager to help her inside, she slowly pushes past a few people to come face to face with the bouncer. "Look lady, the clubs closed until further notice. Now move on and get your jollies elsewhere."

Lauren clenches her fists at her sides wanting to smack the muscle bound, self important jack-hole across the head. Instead she looks him straight in the eyes and says, "I'm meant to be here. Your boss called me to help with the situation inside. So step aside and let me in." The blonde watches as his eyes glaze over. "I'm meant to be in there," she repeats once more. The bouncer nods his head and moves to the side.

"Hey! Why are you letting her inside," someone behind the doctor shouts out, coming up the few steps and into the bouncers face. He grabs the young guy by his fancy silk shirt and physically throws him back down the steps onto the side-walk.

"Sorry Miss," muscle bound says apologetically, as he opens the door for her allowing her access to the dark interior hallway and the sounds of heavy drum beats and terrified cries and screaming. Lauren makes her way down a small steep staircase and into a nightmare. Lauren looks across the mass of flailing bodies and chaos. Standing in the centre of it is Bo, a look of dangerous intent and satisfaction written over her features. As if Bo senses her lovers intense gaze, she looks up her flashing blue and black eyes meeting terrified doe eyed brown.

"Oh Bo, What have you done?" Lauren whispers...

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know, I hear you all cursing at me right now because I have left you hanging yet again lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway. Happy New Years Eve to everyone :) This was my gift and I will ring in the new year hopefully with some thoughts from you guys, my readers :)**

**What I want to know from you is just how far you will let me delve into this darker side of Bo and just how far I should make her loved ones suffer because of it :) I sense more angst and heartache if you let me lol.**

**Give me your thoughts they are much appreciated. So until next time, have a great New Years and ring the new year in with style.**

**Lots of love. xxoo**


	10. Chapter 10

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Bo/Kenzi**

Kenzi changed her mind about approaching Bo directly. She made her way around the dance floor, skirting around the edge trying to avoid the chaos that was ensuing in the more central part, with Bo at it's core. The succubus' eyes appeared glassy as she absorbed the violence and chaos going on around her, as if she was a junky riding a high, oblivious to the horrors going on around her. As Kenzi made her way around, she notices that not everyone was completely enthralled by the succubus. Some of the club goers were trying desperately to escape the melee and get to safety. The goth sees a semi-conscious girl laying on the outer rim of the fighting and decides to try to pull her out of harms way before she gets trampled to death by the raging mob. Moving as swiftly and covertly as possible she makes her way over to the girl and grabs a hold of her under the arms and pulls her to safety.

The thief then finds a fire exit and opens it up, revealing the dark ally alongside the club. She grabs a garbage can situated right beside the open door and moves it so that it held the door open without assistance. She then proceeds to usher out as many of the less succubus whipped people out of the club, encouraging the more able bodied to help the more injured and bloody victims outside. Kenzi wasn't sure how much time had elapsed from when she started evacuating, she kept scanning the club for signs of Lauren every time she went back in to rescue more people from her best friends all you can eat buffet. After about the seventh trip out of the club, the Russian spots Lauren enter from the front stairs and lets out a huge sigh of relief. The goth didn't know why she was so sure that the blonde was the answer to stopping Bo's feeding frenzy, she just felt that with the bond they shared, Lauren was the best chance of bringing the succubus out of her power induced state and back into reality. Kenzi hoped that Bo's girlfriend would be able to bring the succubus back under control. The young woman's hopes rise even more when Bo seems to sense her lovers appearance at looks directly at her. Spotting a few other patrons huddled in the far corner of the club, Kenzi decides to do another sweep to save as many people from her friends influence as possible.

**The Morrigan**

Evony curses under her breath as she sees Dyson and Hale pull up outside the club and join Lauren on the side walk. The Morrigan watches as the doctor manages to somehow sweet talk her way into the club leaving the two light fae detectives to clean up the mess the was happening outside. She wanted desperately to get in there and see what the hell was happening behind that closed door. Dyson turns his head towards her black town car as if sensing someone was watching. Thankful for the heavily tinted windows, Evony sighs a frustrated sigh before telling her driver to drive on back to the darks headquarters. "Soon Bo, soon. I will find out exactly how this new power is affecting you and if you are going to need to be put down. Chosen one or not, I won't risk the exposure of the fae."

**Bo/Lauren**

Lauren sees the flicker of recognition in her girlfriends eyes and relaxes slightly. This wasn't like what had happened a month ago with Seth's darkness, this was something else. The doctor opens up the bond, fully absorbing herself into Bo's emotions and desires. She gasps as she feels the bliss Bo is feeling from her feeding. Lauren frowns, confused. She could feel the succubus struggling to control the power that was coursing through her entire being. Lauren feels the shift of the air surrounding her as she continues to maintain eye contact with Bo. The power Lauren felt through the bond was different, but the same. There was an undercurrent of something darker, more sinister, trying to meld with Bo's familiar succubus power. She could feel her lover fighting it with every fibre of her being, that it was almost painful for the blonde to experience. She needed to help Bo gain the control she was so desperately trying to obtain. She could feel Bo's shame at feeling so good about the chaos she was causing around her. The succubus was so gentle and loving in her nature and she was crumbling with guilt and shame at causing the violence and pain to all the people surrounding her. And where's Kenzi? Lauren looks around trying to spot Bo's best friend hoping that she hadn't gotten hurt trying to stop the succubus during her power filled feeding frenzy.

Just Lauren's presence seemed to be giving Bo strength. She needed to get to Bo, to physically touch her. The doctor steps towards the mob, she touches the closest person on the shoulder, "Stop," she says, her voice smooth and calm. The dishevelled man does as the blonde asks and relaxes in her presence. Lauren visualises spreading her wishes and calm over the mass of people surrounding Bo. The doctor feels her body heat up and a sort of pleasant tingle disperse throughout.

"Stop and calm down," Lauren says, her voice barely a whisper. The effect is instant. A sense of calm fills the air, dousing the succubus' hold on the crowd. The mob seems to go completely still as if frozen by Lauren's request before seemingly coming to their senses and looking around in confusion as if uncertain of what had just taken place. She sees movement out of the corner of her eye and sees Kenzi getting people out to safety through a side door of the club. The blonde relaxes even more at seeing the young woman safe and sound and her calming power responds as well, spreading out and covering the entire interior of the club. She feels her power trying to penetrate Bo's power unsuccessfully. Lauren had managed to stop the succubus' power from being projected but it was still consuming Bo herself who was slowly losing her battle to keep it contained. Hoping Bo can hang on just a little bit longer, the doctor focuses on the still and confused club patrons. She needed to get them to a safe distance from the succubus first, before trying to help Bo.

Lauren's power was the only thing keeping Bo's power that was still radiating off her, from affecting the people surrounding them. "I want you all to move towards the rear of the club and exit out of the side door. If someone near you needs assistance help them." Lauren watches as the crowd begins to move doing exactly as she commands. Lauren catches one of the clubs bouncers on the arm bringing his ice blue eyes into contact with hers. "Do you have a cell phone?" the man nods yes in response. "Good. After helping get these people outside I want you to seek out the two officers situated at the front off the club entrance and call for several ambulances. Then take them to the ally and assist them in helping the injured. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the tall man responds, as he wipes at a trail of blood running down his cheek from a small cut above his eye.

"Good, now go." The man nods his head in compliance and after picking up a hopefully just unconscious woman off of the floor, he makes his way, carrying the woman in his strong arms towards Kenzi who was helping everyone out of the club. The doctor in her was screaming at her to aid the injured people being ushered out the door, but her heart and soul just wanted to aid her beloved Bo.

"Lauren?" Bo says, in a strangled whimper. "Help me, please." Lauren moves slowly towards Bo, her heart breaking at the torment showing in her still flashing eyes. The blonde steps in front of the struggling power filled succubus, the hairs on her arms raising at the power still radiating off her. She must of got quite a feed from the people that were now luckily out of Bo's presence because Lauren could feel the power washing over her. "Lauren, I felt the power you used against everyone, it brushed over me. It helped me to gain a little more control, but not enough, I'm starting to slip into the abyss of this new hunger again." Bo closes her eyes and groans at the effort to hold onto the tenuous tiny amount of control that she had. "Maybe if you channel the power again and touch me, I might be able to stop it. Hurry, Baby. I can't hold it at bay much longer, it's too strong, too demanding."

Lauren, who had been starting to panic at the visible strain Bo was enduring to keep whatever this new power was in check, closed her eyes in an effort to calm her own emotions._ "Calm," _she thinks to herself. _"I am the embodiment of calm. I am a __soothing, tranquil force to combat her raging power. We are connected in mind and body." _Lauren feels her new power rise up and surround her.

She opens her eyes and sees the succubus gasp, "Lauren your eyes, they are..mesmerising...absolutely beautiful...You're beautiful." The blonde takes another step towards Bo, their bodies not quite touching. She didn't know what about her eyes seemed to be holding the succubus captive at that moment and she didn't care. All she wanted was to be the calming force in the succubus' life, to ease her burdens, to fill her with nothing but inner peace, stability and love. Lauren reaches out with both hands and cups Bo's face. The succubus lets out a sigh, her agitated tense form relaxing at the blondes touch and the power that flowed though it, into her. The flashing black that marked her dark and chaotic power disappeared from Bo's eyes, leaving just the familiar glowing azure of her succubus power. Lauren is hit hard with her lovers power. Lust and passion for the creature in front of her causing her to gasp and shiver at the intensity of Bo's love and desire.

Lauren leans forward as an almost unbearable ache at the blondes core urges the blonde to take Bo's lips with her own and kisses the succubus hard. Bo's arms wrap around the blonde pulling her body tight against her. Bo positions her thigh between the doctors legs as Lauren continues to possess her mouth with hungry, deep kisses. Bo begins to feed from Lauren, her calming life essence fills her up causing her to moan into Lauren's mouth. Bo lifts Lauren off of the ground and walks with her until her ass hits the barrier separating the dance floor from the bar area. Lauren breaks off from Bo's mouth at the impact of the succubus' thigh bumping deliciously into her eager and pulsing sex, when her ass hits the barrier and gasps, "Oh God, Bo, yes." Bo growls at Lauren's responsiveness. Her hands go under the doctors button down and then pulls at the offending tank tucked into the blondes pants wanting to get to the heated flesh underneath. Bo wanted to feel Lauren's skin pressed into every inch of her own. Bo's hands run up and down Lauren's back as the doctor kisses, bites and licks, up and down the succubus' neck and collarbone, before moving down and nuzzling between the top of the brunette's breasts accessible with the plunging neckline of Bo's blouse. Bo continues to use her thigh to grind into Lauren's centre causing her to cry out and beg the brunette not to stop, to never, ever stop. Bo pushes Lauren away from her neck as she moves her hands to the front and starts massaging and tweaking, Lauren's breasts and nipples through her simple cotton bra. The blonde throws her head back as she moves her hips harder against the succubus' thigh, her mind lost to the pleasures that the succubus is causing with her leg and hands. She looks at Bo her eyes wild with passion. "Kiss me Bo, feed from me as I come." The succubus who's eyes had returned to there usual chocolate brown, flash neon again as she eagerly devours Lauren's parted mouth with her own. Bo senses that someone else was in the club with them, but was too lost in the taste and feel of Lauren to care if they had an audience. Bo continues to feed from Lauren until with a few final thrusts of her hips, the blonde screams into Bo's mouth as she is rocked my a mind blowing orgasm. Lauren almost collapses from the intense voracity of her climax, her knees buckling beneath her. Only Bo's strong arms still wrapped securely around her hold her upright. The blonde buries her face into Bo's neck as she comes down from her pleasure, taking quick panting breaths as her inner walls continue to pulse with the remnants of her orgasm.

"Ahem. Um sorry to disturb your post-coital bliss ladies, but we really need to be leaving now. Dyson and Hale told me to get you guys and skedaddle, so let's go," Kenzi says apologetically, her head turned away so as not to embarrass the doctor who seemed to have turned into jelly. She had witnessed so much that the succubus did that Bo wouldn't be embarrassed by her untimely interruption but she knew that Hot Pants was a very private person. So even though her and the doctor were a lot closer than they were before, she still wasn't sure whether Lauren was that comfortable with her. Bo made sure Lauren had recovered enough to walk on her own before letting her go and following behind Kenzi out of the club through the front entrance and straight into Lauren's car. Kenzi drove with both, Bo and Lauren climbing in the back to stay close together, the succubus seemingly needing the continued contact from the doctor. "All I ask is that you wait until I get us home before you two go for round two. Okay?"

"Hmm Yes. Okay Kenzi," Bo mumbles in response as she cuddles into Lauren who's eyes were already closing in exhaustion...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay here you go and I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger this time :) I hope you liked how I dealt with this chapter. Thanks for your ongoing support and I hope to not keep you waiting to long for the next chapter but to be honest this bloody continuous hot weather in Adelaide is killing me lol. Anyway you know the drill, I love to hear from you so please give me a shout out and feel free to yell out any wishes and dreams that you would like to see fulfilled in the next few chapters. Take Care.**

**P.S. OMG Lost Girl season 3 so very very close (claps hands excitedly). I just can't wait! (sqeals).**

**xxoo**


	11. Chapter 11

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Beer! We need beer," Kenzi says emphatically, as the three women enter the clubhouse. The goth heads to the fridge, grabbing three chilled bottles and then opens them up by popping the tops off with the edge of the kitchen counter.

Bo and Lauren head straight for the well worn couch. No one had spoken much on the car ride home but Kenzi knew that Bo was not going to be able to keep Lauren in the dark any more. She understood that Bo hadn't shared all the scary things she was going through with Lauren because despite everything, the succubus still feared being rejected by the blonde doctor. She feared above anything that Lauren would view her as a monster, something to be frightened of. And that of course was because despite the huge steps Bo had gone to accept her freaky faeness, Bo still thought of herself as a monster. Kenzi of course being an observer knew that Lauren would never view Bo as a monster and would stand by her and help Bo learn and control this new discovered power. It was Bo that had to realise that Lauren wasn't fragile, she was strong and loved the succubus fiercely.

"Here you go. Get this into ya!" Kenzi hands over the bottle before plonking onto the couch beside Lauren and taking a large gulp from her own bottle. Bo looked so vulnerable curled into Lauren's side her head resting on the blondes right arm and breast. The goth herself found that she was sitting quite close to the doctor and realised it was because of this new power that she had acquired. "Soooo, Hot Pants, when did you turn into the Calm Heart Care Bear? Seriously what you did at the club was...I had never felt so calm and at peace in my entire life!"

Lauren who had been sitting on the couch with her head tilted back with her eyes closed, opened them and cast her gaze at Kenzi with a crooked little smile on her face. "Calm Heart Care Bear?" She lets out a laugh before her eyes lose their amused sparkle and turn serious. "I don't know." She pauses and looks at Bo her expression filling with concern at how vulnerable and dejected the succubus appeared. The doctor thinks about soothing her lover. She thinks about taking away her pain and sadness and rubs her hand gently up and down Bo's bare arm. The succubus sighs and closes her eyes as Lauren's power eases her burden, she snuggles into Lauren a little more and wraps her arm around her waist. "I think I am altering all the time to be what Bo needs me to be. I know that sounds absurd but that how I feel. Though from a scientific standpoint, this new power may have manifested because of how shut down emotionally I have had to be for the last five years. Because of my station as a human slave with the fae, I had to keep my more passionate and disruptive emotions to a minimum. I had to be calm and professional at all times, though that all changed of course when I met this beautiful and charming woman here." Lauren says, looking down fondly at Bo who was now curled in her lap. She smiles when she is met with Bo's expressive chocolate brown orbs gazing lovingly back up at her. "Are you ready to tell me what's going on, Bo?" Lauren looks over at the young goth, "Kenzi?".

Kenzi raises her arms in a defensive gesture, "Hey don't look at me, I told her to tell you. But you know our Bo-Bo always trying to protect the ones that she loves and wanting to take on everything all by herself so no one gets hurt."

"But she did tell you what's going on!" Lauren gives Bo a pained, hurt expression wondering what she had to do to prove that she could be trusted with anything that involved Bo. "Bo why didn't you talk to both of us? I know you tell Kenzi everything and I love that you have that, but I thought that now that..." Lauren's voice trails off uncertain on how to voice what she was feeling without it sounding like she was jealous of Bo's complete trust in Kenzi and not her.

"Bo Bo, you need to tell her?" the goth says softly, but firmly. Lauren watches as pain fills Bo's eyes at the memory of whatever had stopped her from confiding in her. The doctor sends some more calming power the succubus' way, wanting to ease the pain she was seeing on her lovers face. Bo sighs and closes her eyes as Lauren's power flows through her. When Bo reopens her eyes they lock onto Lauren's in absolute seriousness that makes the blonde anxious at just what Bo was keeping from her. Bo reaches up and caresses the side of Lauren's face, she leans into the succubus' touch taking all the love and safety that Bo's touch makes her feel.

"You can tell me anything Bo. Nothing that you could ever say would be able to change the way I feel about you. I will never stop loving you." Lauren's voice was strong and steady, her eyes never leaving Bo's. "Does this have anything to do with what happened earlier, when I was in the shower and you refused to join me?"

Kenzi jumps up from the couch, "And on that note, which by the way, brought me naked flashbacks of you, Hot Pants. I'm never going to be able to burn that image from my mind you know." Lauren hmm's at her and mutters a sorry at the young Russian but her eyes never leave the succubus laying in her lap. " Talk to Lauren, Succuface. Be the brave little succubus that I know you are. I'm going to bed!"

Kenzi leans down and kisses Bo on the forehead, "Night Kenz. Love you," the succubus murmurs.

"Love you too, Succubutt," she responds, making her way around the couch. Kenzi gives Lauren's shoulder a squeeze as she passes behind the couch. "Night Doc. I'll put my headphones on just in case you two decide to try to bury me under the chunks of ceiling that threaten to fall every time you guys get down and dirty. Just promise to dig me out when it finally happens, Okay?"

"Goodnight Kenzi!" Lauren and Bo say in tandem as they both laugh together at Kenzi's words. Lauren waits until she hears Kenzi close the door to her room leaving her alone with Bo who seemed quite content, head resting on her lap, her fingers playing with her golden locks that flowed down across her shoulders.

"Bo? Tell me what's going on, please."

Bo sighs in frustration, "I don't know where to start." Bo reluctantly sits up from her position in Lauren's lap and sits beside her girlfriend immediately missing the closeness. But Bo knew she couldn't just take refuge in Lauren's calming and loving presence forever. She needed to talk to her and try to explain what she was feeling. Bo knew that Lauren loved her and would never judge or condemn her no matter how scary these new awakened powers inside her are. It was Bo herself that was getting in the way. Bo remembered every minute, every second, when she drained Lauren and killed her. It haunted her everyday, regardless of the fact that she had brought her back, the truth of it was that she had still killed the beautiful angel sitting beside her, the woman she loved with her entire being. She still felt guilty about the bond between them. Bo felt guilty that Lauren wasn't given the choice and she felt guilty about how happy and secure the bond made her feel. Then there was the dream and how it had excited her to inflict pain on the blonde while she made love to her. Bo felt like a depraved freak because of her body's reaction to the erotic, deviant and very realistic dream. Bo couldn't bear the thought of hurting Lauren and as she felt the new hunger once again stir and mingle with her succubus desires for the blonde beside her. She started to move a little further away from the doctor fearing a loss of control as her eyes swept over her lovers body before resting on her face and the look of complete trust and love that she found there.

Lauren halts Bo from moving further away by taking her hand and calming the turmoil inside. "Just start from the beginning, Bo," Lauren says softly.

* * *

**Trick/ Location Unknown**

Trick muttered the incantation and drew the sigil with his finger on the small wooden door hidden behind an outcropping of rocks surrounding the rocky mountain that towered over the small man. The door opened at The Blood Kings request and he stepped into the ill lit tunnel beyond, the door closing and resealing itself shut behind him. He waited for his escort to arrive. After several minutes flickering lights began to dance on the grey and white stone tunnel indicating that the guards would be rounding the corner any moment now. Trick readjusts the strap of his satchel, the crown shifting against his side as he waits. Two men round the corner, lanterns held aloft in there strong callused hands. They both stood a couple of inches taller then The Blood King and both were stocky and all muscle. They both had large bushy red beards and long hair just past their shoulders. The footfalls of their boots echoed around Trick getting louder the closer they came before coming to a halt in front of him.

"Greetings. I am here to see Baird the Mighty Forger," Trick speaks in a confident, clear voice.

"And who may I ask is seeking an audience with the mighty Baird?"

Trick hated using his old name, but it would be the fastest way to Baird and he needed his old friends talent and expertise to help him with his plans for the crown. "The Blood King, requests an audience with his ally and dear friend Baird the Mighty."

Trick watches as the young (by fae standards) dwarven warriors glance silently at each other silently asking the other if they were to believe the words coming out of his mouth. The one on the left shrugs as if leaving it up to his partner to decide. He holds his lantern higher illuminating Tricks face seeking the truth in his eyes. Obviously satisfied by his inspection of Trick he grunts out a "follow me". He turns and starts walking back the way they had come with Trick following and the other guard taking the rear. They walk for about fifteen minutes taking turns left and right too numerous to keep track of.

Trick knew that a great many had been left to wander these tunnels looking for the exit and never finding it, perishing from hunger and thirst in the cold dark tunnels never to see the light of day again. The sounds of hammers hitting metal and the rushing roar of dozens of burning hot forges began to assault his ears before he finally emerged out of the dark and into the centre of the mountain and the sight of the great city of the ancient order of the Farrier Dwarves. The heat was stifling as they made their way through the manufacturing part of the city, past huge giant forges and dozens of smithies hammering and forming magical weapons and other objects on countless numbers of anvils.

No other species on earth could forge metal like the dwarves of this order and the greatest blacksmith of them all, was their beloved king Baird. He rarely picked up his hammer these days only doing the odd special request from the most influential people in the fae world and at a very hefty price. The sights and sounds changed as Trick was escorted away from the working quarters and moved into the residential area of the city. Small children ran up and down the cobblestoned street, their high pitched laughter filling the air as they played happily with each other. The smells of freshly baked bread and hearty meat and vegetable stews wafted through several opens windows as the hard working women prepared dinner for the hungry men working in the forges and the mines.

They exited left through a giant archway and through a short tunnel guarded on both sides by more armed guards. The house and residence of the king was not a castle by any means but it was grandiose compared to the bunched up cosy cottages that Trick had just walked by. Trick was escorted up the stairs and left with two new guards to sit and wait in the hall until the king was ready to see him. The Blood King knew that he wouldn't be left waiting long, as soon as Baird learned of his presence the old dwarf would request his presence immediately. As if on cue a handsome woman with rich dark hair and an ample bosom approaches Trick and murmurs for him to follow her into the great banquet room where the king was insisting they eat a meal together before getting down to whatever business his old friend required of him. Upon entering the large room and being seated on a chair he was offered mead and some of the famous stew that he had smelt outside along with several large chunks of freshly baked bread. It smelt delicious and the old bartenders stomach growled at him to start eating instead of sitting there patiently for the arrival of the King...

* * *

**The Morrigan/ The Ash**

Evony paced back and forth in front of the shiny smooth flat piece of obsidian as it made soft little chiming sounds waiting for the person on the other end to swipe their hand over the surface to answer her call. She was still agitated at not being able to see what had been going on with Bo at the club. The presence of the succubus' band of merry followers had gotten in her way, yet again. So Evony decided to stir up the pot and suggest to The Ash that some of his most trusted soldiers were covering up for the unaligned succubus bitch and that they were doing it without his knowledge. Though she feared that The Ash was so blinded by his hopes for the fae and the future which he believed lay with Bo because of the damn prophecy, that he would probably let it slide like he did with almost everything that the succubus did. Bo made her nervous she was reckless in her pursuit to help all those poor whiny pathetic fae that sought her help on a daily basis to help them with their meagre problems.

"Morrigan," says a voice from the shiny black stone.

"It's rude to leave me waiting for so long Sammy," she replies, not using his title on purpose just to piss him off.

"I have more important things to attend to, then being at your beck and call Evony. We are as you will remember supposed to be on opposite sides and a lot of people would not look too kindly on our unsanctioned communications."

"Yes, yes of course. I was just doing you a courtesy. I would think that as The Ash you would want to know if some of your people were playing outside the sandbox of your jurisdiction without your knowledge," Evony responds, trying to sound as sincere as possible thankful that she hadn't chosen a visual call or he would have seen the smirk she was unable to hold back.

"If you are talking about Lauren, Evony, she is no longer under the lights servitude and is now an employee. The only thing that hasn't changed is that I still extend my protection to the doctors health and well being. Otherwise she is free to consort and aid whomever she sees fit as long as she doesn't expose the fae. I presume this has something to do with Bo?" The Morrigan smiles again as she notes he tinge of agitation in The Ashes deep resonating voice.

"Yes this about Bo but it is not the doctor whom I was referring to..."

"Just spit it out Evee, I don't have time for your games today."

Evony loses the smile at the dark man's infuriated tone. The fact that he thought he was the only one that had pressing matters that needed to be dealt with was galling to the exotic beauty. "You know what? Fine. If you have no interest in knowing what your people are doing under your nose, then what do I care. I mean it's not like if your people expose the fae to the humans it's going to effect me and my people. Oh wait! It will effect The Dark if your stupid cronies can't keep that unaligned succubus under control. God you have fucking blinders on when it comes to Bo, Samuel."

"What are you talking about, Evony?" She sees The Ashes dark face materialise in the shiny black stone and wonders how she is able to see him when his skin was almost the same colour as the obsidian. Pushing that absurd unimportant query aside with a small shake of her head, she focus' back on the reason she called the light leader in the first place. Evony steps forward and taps the stone so that she was visible to him as well. "Just tell me, Evony," he says with a sigh. He looked tired and a little stressed, for a moment The Morrigan hesitated not wanting to add to his burden, but it was only for a moment.

"There was a problem at a club down town earlier tonight. The doctor rushed off straight after finishing our trade agreement. So it had to have been Bo trying to deal with her new found powers."

The Ash leans closer, "What did you see?"

"Nothing because that mutt Dyson and his whistling sidekick was right on the doctors tail to rescue their beloved Bo. They took care of the fracas outside while, Lauren went into the club presumably to help Bo. I sent some people out to discreetly ask some questions but no one seems to be able to find out anything specific about what happened inside. But there were a lot of humans that needed medical attention. I just thought you would like to know that your detectives are still covering up the succubus' messes."

The Ash sigh again and rubs at his brow with his hand in frustration. "Thank you for telling me Evee, I will ask some questions and try to find out what is happening in regards to Bo and her newly acquired powers."

"You look tired, Sammy. You should really try to relax a little," The Morrigan says her tone softening as she takes in the stressed face of the man in front of her. "Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

"Not right now, Evee. Can we talk about all this over our dinner tomorrow night? We are still on for tomorrow, right?"

She gives him a smile. "Yes Sammy, we are still on for dinner tomorrow."

The Ash returns Evony's smile with a tired one of his own. "Good then, we will talk tomorrow then. Goodnight, Evee."

"Goodnight, Sammy." With a wave of her hand the call is ended and she is left looking at her own reflection in the stone. Evony felt like she was on the outskirts of Sammy's plans. She wanted to be kept in the loop about everything that concerned Bo and how they could get the stubborn girl to fall into line and do what was needed to keep the fae strong and to keep them from war. She didn't care how she did it but she would make sure that Samuel kept her up to date with all of the plans he had in motion, because if she knew Sammy, he was already moving some of the chess pieces into place...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi Lost Girl fans :) I'm so sorry it's taken me soooo long to update. I have been super distracted and my muse decided to take a holiday.**

**Lost Girl season 3 OMFG! Amazing right? Doccubus is Canon! All the Lost Girl fangirls squealed with delight all around the world when that happened and the internet and twitter exploded with very happy fans lol.**

**Anyway back to the story, I really need to take a step back and probably reread Primal and Prophecy to pick up all the little strings I need to put together to end this thing lol. So much stuff going on in my head right now I'm finding it very hard to make any coherent sense of just what I want to happen lol. So forgive me if I take longer but I really want to get it right. As always your thoughts are wanted and appreciated. So bring it on readers this story is as much yours as it is mine.**

**Take care and I will be back soonish (hopefully with my wayward muse).**

**xxoo**


	12. Chapter 12

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Bo/Lauren**

Bo shifted uncomfortably beside Lauren. She had just finished filling her in on the events since the awakening of her newly developed power. She had watched the blonde from her position trying to gauge her lovers emotions. Lauren's new found inner calm continued to radiate to Bo through the bond. The only indication that the doctor was agitated was the slight twitching of the blondes strong jaw as she seemed to clench and unclench her teeth. Bo reaches out to her stonily silent mate and takes her hand. Lauren doesn't resist but she doesn't turn her attention to the succubus either. "Baby? Lauren, please say something."

Bo feels a brief momentary fluctuation in the doctors calm resolve as she finally turns her doe brown eyes towards her, locking onto the succubus with an unwavering penetrating gaze. Lauren closes her eyes for a moment and sighs a tired sigh. "I'm going to put aside the hurt I am feeling that you didn't tell me what was happening straight away and focus on how to help you gain control over this disturbing new power of yours."

"I'm sorry..."

Lauren cuts her lover off. "Are you? Because honestly... in case you haven't noticed, Bo..." The doctor sighs again in frustration. "I don't need you to protect me any more. Have you not noticed that I'm not exactly the frail human I was mere months ago."

"The dream...I...was afraid... that I would hurt you." Bo was unable to hold eye contact with Lauren as her calm began to crumble. The blondes eyes were stormy and Bo knew that this new Lauren would not keep her hurt and anger to herself any more. No this Lauren would let Bo have it with both barrels. As she looked down away from her hurt lovers gaze, she thought to herself that she deserved it. Lauren had become a formidable force since her resurrection and Bo wanted to just smack herself across the head for not sharing this burden with her from the start. But sometimes even though it was plain to see the change in the woman sitting beside her, she still found herself thinking that she needed to protect Lauren from all the big bad things in the world and that included herself. Especially herself. She would die inside if something happened to Lauren.

"Some habits are hard to break, huh." Bo looked up at Lauren's statement. "I think your instincts will always tell you to protect me, even though I am not without my own power now. But we are a couple, Bo. Bonded. I am connected to you. I am your other half. Everyone has secrets, Bo. But stuff... like this. Stuff that has the potential to be dangerous to you and those around you. That you cannot keep to yourself... understood?" The succubus nods her head, the tension in her body subsiding a little as her girlfriend lets her off the hook. Lauren was still infinitely forgiving and kind hearted and Bo was thankful that this had not changed.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you. I was scared of this new power inside of me and that the dream had...excited me. I can't stand the thought of hurting you. It would kill me, Lauren." Lauren's eyes soften at Bo's earnest declaration. Lauren knew that Bo hated feeling weak and hated showing it to those that she loved, even more.

"Bo, the thing that concerns me the most is that when I focused on you in the club and sensed this new power through the bond, it...it felt like it was trying to merge with your succubus abilities. We can't let that happen, Bo. We need to find a way for you to channel them both as separate entities because nothing good would come from the joining of these powers. Your succubus abilities, while still potentially dangerous are enjoyable and non-abrasive to the one being fed upon. But this craving for violence and the blood that is spilled in the process, which I am sure is connected to that dagger sitting on the table right there, is another matter entirely. You incited a riot in that club, Bo... A jealousy infused riot."

"I know." Bo's body shivered with the memory of how amazing it had felt and how hard it had been for her to fight to keep the two powers from merging into one. What she had felt was orgasmic and exhilarating and Bo knew that it was only her humanity and the love she had for them, that had kept her from giving into it. "I don't know if I can fight it though. It's so strong. If you hadn't shown up when you did..." Bo's words trail off, unable to say that a few more minutes and she would have succumbed to the onslaught of this new power.

Lauren pulls Bo into her arms. "We will figure this out together, honey. I promise."

"Well Kenzi and I went to see Trick today with the dagger to see if he could tell us more about it. And he's not there! Lauren he's always there! Then that red headed bitch tried to fry me with her fucking fire bolts because she has a thing for Dyson and blames me for him not wanting her skanky ass. Like that's my fault! I'm not even with him anymore."

Lauren flinches at the mention of Dyson's name but shakes it off as she senses the change in the succubus sitting beside her. She could feel the rage rising quickly within her. The blonde sends her calm into Bo pulling her back from her growing anger. "Bo you need to be careful this thing is fuelled by your anger and until you are able to control it, I need you to try to keep as calm as possible. We will figure this out. I just need more details though, if I am going to think of a way to help you."

Bo sits up at attention but maintains some contact with the doctor, her lovers calm easing the turmoil rolling around inside her. "Like what? I told you everything that happened."

"You say that you think this happened when that fae stabbed you with the dagger at the clinic." Bo nods her head as her brow creases in confusion a what else she could tell Lauren that would help. Lauren reaches up and smooths the frown etched on Bo's forehead. "Why do you think that the dagger is connected to your new power?"

"Because I felt it. It was like hot molten lava was poured throughout my entire being when the dagger was plunged into me. Power like I had never felt before rose up inside of me but I also became so enraged. An overwhelming urge to punish and kill anyone who stood in my way came over me. And when I touched the dagger to pull it out, I was hit with another rush of power. And oh my God, when I spilt blood with it..." An almost dreamy look had crossed the succubus' feature as she recalled the rush of power.

Lauren feared for Bo in that moment, that the lure of this power was the looming shadow in the prophecy. What had it said?

_The seed of corruption, held within a dark royal. _

_So seductive and powerful, would begin to uncoil. _

_Eating away from the inside, unseen by friendly eyes._

_The internal struggle of conflicting power, emits only silent cries._

Bo was royal on both sides and the look on her face confirmed just how seductive this power was. But Bo wasn't alone now, suffering by herself. Kenzi, God bless her had gotten Bo to confide in her and now she knew about Bo's new power as well. Obviously this fortune telling, prophecy stuff wasn't an exact science because it didn't count on Kenzi, Bo's loyal companion knowing that something was off with her best friend. Is it because Kenzi is human that the anomaly has cropped up in the prophecy? Lauren almost laughed out loud at the thought. The fae with all their powers and abilities never factored in the force of nature that is Kenzi! But this still didn't help Lauren in what to do about the new power trying to merge with Bo's succubus abilities. Will they have more time now that they knew something was wrong with Bo? And where the hell is Trick? His knowledge would come in very handy right now.

"Um, earth to Lauren." The blonde is brought back from her internal musings by Bo waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm...Oh. Sorry, Bo. I got lost in thought for a second."

"More like five minutes, doctor," Bo responds with a chuckle.

Lauren smiles apologetically at her girlfriend. "Sorry."

"I don't mind. You look sexy when you get all serious and lost in that big brain of yours." Bo's fingers were running lightly up and down the doctors arm making her shiver at the intimate suggestive touch as a little of Bo's latent succubus energy flows into her from her mates touch.

Lauren closes her eyes and takes a controlled breath keeping her rising desire in check. "Bo," she says imploringly as she opens her eyes and stares into Bo's. "As much as I want to...we really need to focus on fixing this new power problem."

Bo sighs in frustration at the doctors rebuttal of her subtle advances. "I feel okay now."

"That could have something to do with the fact that you just feasted on a room full of frenzied humans fighting over you. But you aren't going to feel fine forever. The need to feed this new power will come back and then what are you going to do? We need to work out a way to fill this need for violence in a safe way that will hopefully not result in people dying and exposing the existence of fae to the world."

"Maybe I should take up boxing," the succubus says with a grin.

"That's not a bad idea," Lauren responds, getting up from her place on the couch much to Bo's dismay.

"I was joking, Lauren! Besides I don't think hitting people with padded gloves is going to exactly fulfil my new thirst for blood and violence, do you? What are you doing?" Bo asks curiously as the blonde heads towards the front door to her hanging aviator jacket and starts fishing around in her jacket pocket. Bo watches as Lauren smiles as she returns holding the small rune etched stone that the pain-eater Bantos had given her.

"I just had an idea. I need to get in contact with Bantos as soon as possible. I need to see if what I am thinking is possible. If they would even allow an outsider to participate?" Lauren closes her eyes and concentrates on the stone and thinks the pain-eaters name in her mind.

Bo grabs Lauren's arm, disrupting her. "Care to share your idea with me first," Bo says incredulously. This did involve her after all, she had every right to know what her girlfriends idea was going to get her into.

Lauren looks at Bo apologetically before responding. "I remember hearing about this underground fighting ring that takes place under the glass factory. It's usually just under-fae fighting each other though and that's why I am contacting Bantos." Lauren says excitedly.

"You want to sign me up to fight in this underground fighting ring? You do remember when The Ash and The Morrigan decided to throw me in the ring with two under-fae and I almost died, right?"

Lauren deflated as she did indeed remember watching Bo be taken away in irons that first day they met untrained and unaware of her abilities. She felt terrible that she hadn't remembered what the fae leaders had put her through and what effect that had had on her mentally. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. I just thought that it would help keep this new power from manifesting and trying to join with your succubus abilities if you had a steady outlet to dispense of the build up of violent cravings. And it would probably help you gain some control so that it wouldn't overwhelm you and do what it did tonight. But I'm sure we can think of something else."

Bo looks at her girlfriend, her jaw set and her eyes resolute. "No. Do it. Contact Bantos and see if they will allow me to fight in this thing. I don't want a recurrence of what happened tonight, I need to keep this thing in its box."

"It will probably only be temporary and we should be able to learn more when we can talk to Trick. He may know some kind of magical or ritual rite that could help." Lauren says putting as much optimism as she could in her words even though she had a feeling it wouldn't be that simple. It never was...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys and gals. I know it has been a really long time since I updated and I'm not even sure if I am happy with how this chapter turned out. My mind has been filled with so many other things lately. I have been really distracted. I met someone and have been very distracted by this special someone and have been talking to them a lot (i met them through actually) :) Anyway it is probably a poor excuse but there it is. I am going to try to get back on track with this and try to update faster than almost a couple of months (I'm so sorry). I would actually really love it if you guys have any thoughts about this story and things that you would like to see happen that you would drop me a line or sixty :) and tell me. This is after all as much your story as it is mine. You have helped me and been so very supportive in the past during my little writing blocks and faltering inspirational hiccups and I hope you will do the same for me now.**

**So I'm hoping to hear from you soon ;P**

**Until next time take care.**

**xxoo**


	13. Chapter 13

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 13**

**Bo/Lauren**

Lauren watches Bo sleep restlessly beside her. She strokes the succubus' arm and sends some of her soothing calm into her and watches as she stills, her face smoothing out as whatever had been troubling the brunette subsides. The blonde frowns as she remembers Bo asking her why she couldn't just use her new soothing powers to calm the storm whenever her new power threatened to overwhelm her. She had tried to explain that she wasn't going to be able to be by Bo's side every second of every day, that they both had responsibilities and commitments that would make that solution untenable. She had said that of course she would be there for Bo and help her keep this power from combining with her succubus abilities but that she would need to learn how to control this new found power just like she had done with her succubus abilities over the last few months. Bo had done in just a few short months what other fae usually took years to do and this is why she had the faith that she did. She knew that Bo would conquer this new challenge just like she did with everything else that came her way, with fierce determination and heart. The blonde reaches out and tucks a stray piece of chocolate brown hair out of her lovers face.

Bo's face still shone with the glow of chi that she had taken from Lauren before falling asleep. The succubus had resisted Lauren's attempts to make love after her initial chi feeding kiss, which had ignited the constant burning desire that the doctor always had for the woman sleeping beside her. Bo had forced a reassuring smile on her face as she told the blonde that they had both had a very long and exhausting day and that they both needed rest. The smile hadn't fooled the doctor though, she knew that Bo was still fearful of her dream becoming a reality, she feared causing Lauren pain of any kind. And for the first time, the doctor, as she lay watching her girlfriend sleep, thought back over everything Bo had revealed to her earlier that night. Bo, at the insistence of the blonde had confided every detail that she could remember from the dream. Lauren had felt through the bond that even though the thought of doing anything hurtful to Lauren made Bo feel sick to her stomach there was that part of her that was still excited by the dream and that is why they hadn't made love tonight, because of that small part of Bo that was excited by the violent sex she had dreamed about so vividly.

As the doctor continued to mull over everything Bo had confessed to her today, she realised that in the heat of passion and under the influence of Bo's power that radiated off her and into Lauren whenever they were intimate she had very little control over herself. Since they had become bonded their love making was

more intense than their first time when Bo had held back her true nature. When they had sex now even if Bo started off holding back, by the end of their love making Bo's body thrummed with her seductive power, it oozed from every pore and mingled with Lauren. Lauren got just as lost in those moments as Bo. Consumed by Bo's encompassing love and passion, she was in a primal animal type state as well. There was no analysing or conscious thoughts as they melded together, Lauren barely thought of anything except how Bo felt pressed against her and how much pleasure and love they shared. If Bo had started to get rough with her would she have been able to think clearly enough to stop it before it got out of control? Lauren shook her head sadly as the realisation came that she gets as lost in Bo as Bo does with her and that this new power within Bo would be able to rise up undetected and that at first Lauren would welcome the scratching and biting. Would she be able to call up her power to equalise the blood lust within Bo before it succeeded in joining with her lovers succubus abilities? The doctor cringes at her brains answer, no, probably not.

Bo stirs from her slumber and opens her eyes, "Lauren, are you alright? What's the matter?"

It is Lauren's turn to falsely reassure the concerned woman next to her. She smiles a forced smile of her own, "Nothing, Baby. I'm fine." The blonde lays down beside Bo and opens her arms inviting the brunette into her loving embrace. Bo shimmies into her girlfriends arms eagerly and they both sigh in contentment. Lauren runs her fingers through Bo's thick dark locks and whispers, "Go back to sleep, Honey. It's late."

"I love you," Bo murmurs, her eyes already closed as she starts drifting off again.

Lauren closes her eyes and closes down her fast and frantic million thoughts a second brain and concentrates on nothing but the feel of Bo in her arms. "I love you too, with everything that I am..."

**Trick**

Tricks mops up the last of the remaining stew with some bread and pops it into his mouth. He lets out a content groan as he swallows down the last of his meal. "It's been so long since I've had a bowl of dwarven stout stew. I had forgotten how wonderful it tasted," The small man says with an embarrassed smile when he notices his old friend smiling at him in amusement.

"Would you like another bowl?" King Baird asks, already motioning to one of his servers standing by the door.

"No. No. I couldn't possibly fit any more in. I'm stuffed, really."

Baird laughs and waves his hand again halting the woman who was rushing to get Trick another bowl of stew. "Very well, just another flagon of mead then to wash it down with." Moments later two large cups filled with the dark amber liquid that was even able to knock Dyson on his ass arrived. Baird take a hearty slurp of his mead, beads of it trickling down his big bushy bright red beard. "It has been forever old friend. It is good to see you but I know that this isn't just a friendly long overdue catch up. What can I do for you Blood King?"

"Please call me Trick. I haven't been The Blood King in centuries."

The dwarf king shakes his head and runs his calloused fingers through his beard. "You will always be The Blood King whether you acknowledge the title or not old friend. Very well...Trick, what brings you to the mountain. The whole city no doubt now knows that you are here, you will have an audience when you make your way out of the city later," he says letting out a loud boisterous laugh. "It is a good thing us dwarves tend to stay in our realm or the entire fae community would know who you are. It is impressive that you have managed to remain hidden for so long, which begs the question that I have already brought forth. What could possibly have caused you to reveal yourself just to see me? Or is it a who? What is going on old friend? Change is coming, I can feel it in these ancient bones and you coming here is just confirming these feelings. So come on, out with it."

Trick laughs, "If you would let me get a word in, I will tell you. You haven't changed one bit Baird, as a young man I remember hearing your voice ring out across the large banquet halls above everyone else's. You do so love to talk."

The old dwarf surprises Trick by straightening up in his large ornate wooden chair and clearing his throat. With the most serious face Trick had ever seen on the man he makes a simple motion of his hand indicating that the floor was his and he waited for Trick to speak.

Tricks leans down and grabs the satchel that held the crown. Without saying a word he opens the buckles and pulls out the ancient crown. Baird's eyes widen as he sees it. This was his holy grail, the piece of mastery that all the dwarven blacksmiths in the city sought to accomplish. This crown, was this old dwarfs masterpiece and by the look on his face he too like the rest of the fae believed that the ancestral crown of The Blood King had been destroyed hundreds of years ago, when Trick had abdicated the throne and disappeared without a trace. He silently reached out and took the crown into his rough hands. "The power still resides within, the crown is active. How is this possible after Aoife's execution and you renounced your place as King, there is no one else in your line. Unless..." Baird's eyes widen even further. Trick has to fight not to laugh at his friends look of astonishment. "The rumours about your daughter not being executed were true?"

Trick does smile now. Even though his and Aoife's relationship was far from being repaired. He had hope that he hadn't had in a very long time since learning of her fate and how vengeful she had become. Now that Bo had helped her mother back from the brink of insanity, there was every chance that he could start repairing their damaged relationship and Bo could get to know her mother properly. "Yes, my friend, my daughter is alive and I hope to be reunited with her soon."

"The crown has linked itself with Aoife then? I...no...the crown and the magic I wove into the metal still speaks to me...The signature of energy I am reading is not hers. I know her energy Trick it hasn't communed with her and yet...there is a familiarity to the energy like it is Aoife...but...not." He gasps and looks up from the crown and into his friends eyes. "Aoife had a child!"

Trick's smile widens and his heart swells with love and pride at the mention of his granddaughter. "Yes, a daughter, her name is Ysabeau. Though she goes by Bo."

The king who had been taking a drink of his mead almost chokes at the mention of Bo. After recovering from his coughing and mopping up his spilt mead he concentrates on the crown and his magic that hums in his hands. "You have heard about Bo then?" Tricks asks, after several minutes of watching the dwarf stare intently at the glistening crown. It seemed to shine even brighter when held in Baird's hands, the magic obviously recognising it's creator.

He laughs at tricks question, "Yes my friend. I think everyone had heard about Bo, the succubus that refuses to choose a side."

Tricks gives a chuckle in response, "Yes, that's her. She has made quite a stir since her discovery."

"Wait! Yes that's right she is the foundling. Trick...is..she. Never mind the crown has shown me enough about her that I don't even need to ask. She is the change that I have been feeling. Why have you brought the crown here? Do you want me to destroy it...I must tell you that it has given a part of itself to Bo even if she has not yet physically touched it. It has reached out with it's magic to give her the vision. She must be very powerful indeed Trick, for it to call out to her and commune without touch is unprecedented. I fear that destroying it may affect Bo even with such minimal contact."

"I do not want you to destroy it Baird. I am here to see if you are able to re-forge the crown into something else while keeping the magic intact. As you can imagine a crown isn't a practical accessory these days. Is it possible to reshape the crown without destroying the magic?" The dwarf was still fixated on the crown in his hands. "Baird? Did you hear me?" Trick questions when the leather faced man doesn't respond.

"Shhh. Yes I heard you. The crown.. she has so much to tell me. But she confuses me with what she says."

"She?" Trick responds in surprise at his friend referring to the crown as if it was a person.

Baird sighs in frustration. He gives Trick a hard look. "The magic I wove into this crown is the most intricate work of my long life. There is only one other object that has the same level of magic. They are twins if you will, the crown with it's powerful fertility and life giving elements make the magic distinctly female whereas the other object forged for the opposing Dark King was violent and chaotic giving it a male infused magic. Apart they are powerful but together they would be unstoppable. Power unmatched by any other fae on this green earth and beyond...I can re-forge her into cuff bracelets to be worn by your Ysabeau and her child bearing mate." Trick raises his brows at just how much information Baird was able to get from the crown as if she was actually speaking to him. He finally looks up from the crown. "She is telling me that she will soon be rejoined with her mate, as in the male counterpart of her female magic...Bo's father...Something is happening to your granddaughter, Trick. You must head back immediately. I will reforge her into the bracelets and send my most trusted guard to travel through the portal into your realm and deliver it to you. It will be several days to get everything required for this task and to gather the strength required to perform it. You will have it by the end of the week. Trick it is important that you allow Bo and her mate to physically join with her magic as soon as possible. Go now. I must begin preparation and you are needed at your granddaughters side."

"What is going on? What do you know? Is Bo in danger?" Trick's skin was crawling with fear at the Dwarf Kings foreboding words.

"Things have been set in motion, my friend. It is too late to stop it. The prophecy will come about whether Bo is ready or not. You need to prepare her mate for what is necessary in order for Bo to survive the raging storm boiling up inside her. Too much power within one vessel, it will consume her..Go, Trick! Go. Now!"

Trick grabbed his bag and glanced at his friend. "I can't lose her, Baird."

"Then go, she is going to need all the support she can get!"

"Goodbye, my friend. Next time I will visit without an ulterior motive." Baird nods, his eyes ablaze with the information the crown has shown him. He watches his friend hurry out of the room, his small legs carrying him as fast as they could back towards his family...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, I'm back :) I was hit with inspiration today and just finished writing this chapter. I will try to continue to restart my momentum. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts. Thank you all for your ongoing support even with me being missing in action for quite sometime in means a lot. Anyway thanks for reading. I love you all ;) Take care.**

**xxoo**


	14. Chapter 14

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 14**

Lauren woke up and instantly realised that Bo wasn't in bed beside her. She sat up and stretched her muscles and rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes. Lauren placed a hand on Bo's side of the bed to feel if it was still warm, finding the space where her lover was supposed to be cold, she frowned and looked at the time. It was early, just after six. Way too early for the succubus to be up. Lauren slid out from beneath the covers and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out with her mind trying to get a sense of Bo through the bond but found the path to her lover blocked from the succubus' side.

She stood up and grabbed her robe that was hanging on the closet door and shrugged it on. She slipped her feet into her slippers and shuffled out of the bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen where she found Kenzi filling up a huge bowl with four different kinds of cereal. The doctor just smiled. She had gotten used to the young woman's strange habits and found most of them charming now, instead of annoying. Though the mess that the goth managed to make with everything that she did still infuriated the neat freak part of her, she was able to ignore it for the most part.

"Morning, Doc," Kenzi says, though a mouthful of cereal.

Lauren turns on the coffee maker before greeting the goth in return. "Good morning Kenzi. Have you seen Bo this morning?"

The goth shakes her head. "I presumed she was still upstairs sleeping."

"No she's not there her side of the bed was cold when I woke up. What's got you up this early, Kenzi? You aren't usually up this early either."

"I know, right," Kenzi responds emphatically. "But last night was unusually quiet and there weren't parts of the ceiling falling onto my face as I tried to sleep. So I'm all refreshed and ready to face the day," Kenzi replies, with huge twinkling blue grey eyes and a teasing smile. Lauren blushes at the goths statement and gives a small, "hmm," in response as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "Maybe there's something in the water because Bo Bo's obviously already out and about too. Uh don't you have like an inbuilt GPS now that can sense where our succubutt's butt is right now?" Kenzi shovels another spoonful of cereal into her mouth as she waits for the doctors response. She wipes the trail of milk that escapes from her mouth with her sleeve.

"It doesn't exactly work like that, Kenzi." Lauren starts putting away all the boxes of cereal and wipes the counter around the Russian with a cloth, catching all the stray colourful shapes that had managed to escape from her bowl into her hand and tosses them into the trash.

Kenzi swallows her mouthful and puts down her spoon. "You're worried," she says noting the doctor starting to get into one of her cleaning frenzies. "What are you sensing through the bond?" she asks, as Lauren's fear starts to spread towards her as well.

"Nothing," Lauren responds. "That's the problem. She's blocking it from her end. Bo's gotten really good at it. It makes me feel a little empty inside like something is missing that should always be there." Lauren at that moment feels a little bit of her connection with Bo returning. As she is trying to get a sense of what the succubus is feeling, muffled shuffling sounds come from behind the front door. Kenzi snaps to attention and grabs the samari sword from its position on the end of the kitchen island and walks silently towards the door, sword at the ready in front of her. Lauren steps up beside her and watches as the door knob turns slowly. The door opens revealing Bo. One hand is gripped onto the side of her neck, blood trickling though her fingers while her other arm is leaning against the door frame aiding the succubus to remain standing. Kenzi's katana clatters to the floor as her and Lauren rush to either side of Bo and grab her before she collapses. The succubus losing the will power to continue holding up her mental shields and her body, lets go of both and falls into her friends outstretched arms. Lauren gasps as she feels Bo's pain through the bond, her calming power instantly rising to ease them both.

"Jesus, Bo! What the hell happened to you?" Kenzi says in a high pitched and extremely worried voice. "Lauren, where are we taking her?"

"If you can hold on to her and support most of her weight, she can feed off me to give her the strength she needs to get upstairs," Lauren responds, her expert eyes running over the succubus assessing her injuries. Lauren keeps one of her arms around Bo to help Kenzi hold her up and steps around to face the bruised and bloody features of her girlfriend. Bo is barely conscious and hadn't made a sound since her return. The blonde leans in and kisses Bo's swollen bloody lips ignoring the taste of blood in her mouth. Lauren uses her free hand to hold Bo's face and flicks her tongue across her lips to ignite Bo's succubus powers and encourage her to feed. After several agonising seconds, Lauren almost sighs in relief when Bo's eyes light up neon blue and she feels the familiar tugs as Bo begin to feed from Lauren's life force.

Bo's arms reach out, her hands grab the doctor by the waist, the material of the kimono bunching up as Bo pulls Lauren towards her. Kenzi lets go of her friend and is pleased to see that she is now having no trouble standing on her own, Lauren's potent chi giving Bo strength. The goth watches as the large gash on her neck stops bleeding and begins to close. Lauren closes her mouth and breaks the flow of chi, causing a low growl of frustration from the hungry succubus. "Upstairs Bo," Lauren whispers huskily, fighting her own arousal enough to think straight and spare Kenzi another glimpse of her naked. Bo had been starting to open the robe to get to her waiting and ready flesh inside.

Bo still blue eyed and filled with her primal power picks the blonde up, forcing her to wrap her long legs around Bo's waist as the succubus starts walking with purpose towards the stairs. "Righto, Hotpants, while you are sexing it up and healing Bo, I'll uh... be down here saving the world from zombie robot hookers. Just give me a yell if you need me." Kenzi watches Bo manhandle the doctor upstairs before grabbing her now soggy cereal and heads to the couch to finish eating.

* * *

**Dyson**

Dyson smiles politely at the waitress that places his coffee on the table beside all the books spread open on the table before resuming his reading. There had been a spate of attacks lately with the victims insisting it was some hideous monster or wild beast. He had been able to brush off these comments by saying that it was dark and that their minds may be manifesting a monster because of how terrifying and traumatic the attacks were. But his gut was telling him that an under-fae was behind these attacks. The problem with the under-fae is that they had no governing system or laws. The Light and The Dark used them when one these creatures had a power or ability that was required, but neither side wanted to be responsible for them. That of course made his job and other people that were contracted to ensure that the fae remained hidden from the humans even more difficult.

Trying to comb through all the scattered and vague descriptions from the victims was exhausting and most likely a waste of time. There were so many different types of under-fae spread throughout the world and they pretty much slithered or walked into adjoining territories all the time. There was no book that they had to sign in to at a way station and no one they had to answer to if they went on a feeding frenzy or killing spree just for the fun of it. Dyson lets out a growl of frustration and slams yet another useless book closed and places his head in his hands in despair. The Ash was demanding he find whatever was doing this and take care of the problem and his sergeant at the station was riding his ass to get results and solve these crimes as well. Sometimes he longed to go back in time to when the world was not as civilised and political as it was today. He longed to go back to the simplicity of the hunting and gathering days.

"Well that isn't a very happy wolf sitting there all by his lonesome," says a crisp British accented voice from someone that had just entered The Dal. Dyson looks up from his hands as his ears prick up and his heart skips a beat at the familiar singsong voice that he never thought he would hear again.

"Ciara?"

"Hello Dyson. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit." The Fairy Queen lowers her suitcase to the floor and approaches the wolf enjoying how his eyes flash with the old familiarity that had been between them so many years ago.

"And you look even more beautiful and graceful than I remember," Dyson replies a genuine smile crossing his features as he stands and embraces her in a hug.

Ciara returns the hug in kind and chuckles softly at the shifters words. "Oh, I doubt that very much much but it's nice of you to say." After lingering a little too long and noticing that several people were now staring openly at them they step away from the embrace and beam happily at one another. Dyson motions with his hand for the fairy to take a seat across from him and sits back down. He motion for the waitress indicating that his new companion was in need of a coffee as well before giving his first love and biggest regret his full and undivided attention.

"So what brings you here all the way from London?" Dyson asks, slowly recovering from the shock of seeing her for the first time in almost a century and how his heart and body still reacted to her after all that time.

"The Ash has requested my presence something about joining the new joint council of elders."

Dyson's eyebrows knit into a frown, "But the fairies aren't aligned to either the dark or the light. You are their queen. You rule over your people."

Ciara smiles at her friends words. "That is true but The Ash and The Morrigan are moving for a combined council of both the dark and the light as well as the fae with self contained rulers. They are calling for a peace summit amongst other things. I have heard rumours that representative of the dwarves and the dragonkin have also been asked to convene here in the next week or so. Where's Trick? I was hoping to stay here until I can get settled and find a house."

Dyson who was still wondering what the hell was going on with The Ash lately, freezes as the last of her words sink in. "Wait, you are planning on moving here? What about your people? Aren't you needed there with them."

"Things are a lot different than it used to be Dyson. My people are spread out into smaller communities all over the world now and I am reachable through email and video conferencing. I don't know if this will be a permanent move or not but I can pretty much run everything from wherever I am in the world with the technology at my disposal...So is Trick here?"

Dyson shakes his head as much answering the question as he was trying to comprehend that Ciara may be here for a while and that he would be seeing a lot more of her. And he wanted to see a lot more of her. "No he's gone off somewhere. No specifics just that he would be back in a few days." He smiles a devilish grin and says, "Why don't you stay with me? I have plenty of room. It's not much and probably nowhere near the luxury that you are accustomed to, but it's warm and it will give us a chance to hang out and catch up. What do you say?"

Ciara smiles at the shifter her own long forgotten feelings returning in a rush at his smile and eager proposal. "Sure, why not. It will be good to catch up. Do you mind if we head off now? I'm exhausted from the trip and I have back to back meetings scheduled tomorrow with The Ash and The Morrigan."

Dyson jumps up and starts stacking the books on the table. "No problem. Let me just clear this mess up and we can get going..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who are sticking with me on this adventure. I am going to make an effort to not take longer that 3 weeks to update and post a new chapter. Little things are starting to form in my head. I would like to know if you would like me to continue where i left off this chapter and give you a little Doccubus healing / sexy time to start off the next chapter or not and I wil also offer an explanation of where Bo went off to aswell. :) Give me the sunshine and let me know that you are still here because I think it will really give me a boost in writing juju. Also the dinner meeting / date with between The Ash and The Morrigan will be happening either next chapter or the one after so stay tuned for that.**

**Take care and please keep reading and showing your support in means a lot.**

**xxoo**


	15. Chapter 15

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

"Oh fuck, baby. Oh God, yeah. Don't stop," Bo cries out as she raced towards her second orgasm within minutes of her first. Lauren's expert fingers and tongue were working the succubus into a frenzy, driving her insane with pleasure. "Ahhh ffuuuuccckkkk, Laauurreennn!" she screamed, as she crashed over the cliff and plummeted into the sea of orgasmic bliss below. The blonde after gazing up from between her lovers thighs and watching Bo's face as she climaxed, bowed her head again, her tongue flicking the succubus' engorged throbbing clit wanting to pleasure her over and over again. She was halted in her ministrations by Bo's hand gently pulling her head away as her other hand covered her mound blocking the blondes access. "I need a minute, baby. Please. I'm so sensitive right now, fuck. I think I will truly go insane if you touch me again with that talented mouth of yours again so soon. God, you are amazing. No one has ever made me feel so alive, so loved and so much pleasure ever. I love you, Lauren.. so, so much."

Lauren sits up onto her knees between Bo's legs in all her magnificence, her skin still flushed pink from their furious lovemaking. The doctors aura was shining bright and Bo bathed in it as if Lauren was the sun. Bo focused on her lovers face and found the doctor giving her a teasing smile, one eyebrow raised high in a questioning manner. "The succubus is telling me she can't handle another orgasm? Seriously? Wow. I am good, aren't I," Lauren says with a self satisfied chuckle. Her face turns serious a moment later. "Are you fully healed?"

"Well I certainly feel healed, Doctor," Bo responds with a wicked grin.

Lauren smiles at the succubus but begins running her hands over Bo's body examining her thoroughly wanting to be certain that all the damage that Bo had sustained was indeed fully healed. Lauren poked at Bo's ribs as they had been severely bruised and she had suspected that Bo had broken at least two ribs. The bruising was completely gone and as she pushed down on Bo's midsection and felt her ribs they appeared to be whole again too. Lauren still marvelled at Bo's abilities to heal through sex and she was very happy that she was the one to be the vessel to aid her in her healing. Lauren herself felt that she was getting stronger and stronger everyday and thought that as long as Bo wasn't getting herself into dire strife that required healing every single day that she may indeed be able to provide Bo with all the sustenance that she required and therefore would be able to give Bo what she had always wanted, a loving monogamous relationship.

Bo halts Lauren's hand that is examining her ribs, "I'm as good as new, baby. You are the best personal physician a girl could have. I'm a very, very, lucky woman." Bo begins to move Lauren's hand back to her wet centre. "This area, right here, is ready for a little more of your special doctorly touch however," Bo says with a suggestive wink.

Lauren surprises Bo by moving her hand away, "Actually, Bo. I would like to know what happened to you first. Now that you aren't in too much pain and bleeding too death."

Bo pushes out her bottom lip, pouting at the blondes request. When Lauren doesn't give in and just sits there waiting patiently for Bo to quench her curiosity about where she had gone off to this morning, she lets out a defeated sigh and sits up, resting her back against the headboard. Lauren changes her position and sits with her legs crossed in front of Bo. This makes the brunette smile because it reminds her of children in kindergarten, sitting on the carpet waiting eagerly for their teacher to tell them a story. Bo however wasn't sure how well Lauren would enjoy her story.

"I woke up this morning and you were just gone! Your side of the bed was cold and you didn't leave a note. When Kenzi didn't know where you were either and I couldn't feel you though the bond... Bo I feel hollow when I can't feel you through our bond...it's horrible."

Bo reaches forward and grabs Lauren's hands in hers. "I'm sorry Lauren. I should of at least left a note but what was I supposed to say in it? That I felt the need to inflict pain and shed blood to anything in my path. That I was thirsty for violence and wanted to inflict it and feel it as well."

Lauren's eyes went wide at Bo's confession about what she felt like dealing with this new power of hers. The blondes heart went out to the succubus because Bo was the most gentlest and loving person she had ever met, it must be so hard for her to feel all these things and not think of herself as a monster. "Oh Bo..." Lauren raises one of Bo's hands to her lips and kisses it gently. "Why didn't you just wake me up? I could have helped you with my new calming ability." Lauren let a little of her calm flow into Bo to take the edge off her anxiety of telling Lauren about this mornings events.

"After you fell asleep last night I thought about what you said about not being able to rely on you all the time to keep me calm whenever this new power rises within me."

"Bo..I.."

Bo cuts Lauren's sentence off. "No, Baby. You were right. I need to learn to control this new power just like I did my succubus abilities. So when I woke up and felt this new hunger gnawing in my gut, I got up and dressed and went out for a walk. I wanted to commune and learn about this new power inside of me but I couldn't do it here in the house with you and Kenzi. I couldn't bear it if I hurt either of you because of this. I went to that rough dingy bar near the docks."

Lauren gasped in shock. "Bo, that's dark fae territory."

"I know. It's a dark fae bar too. The dark fae that are too tough, uncool or too ugly to go to Vex's club go to that bar. It was a place I knew would be easy to get into a fight and then be able to safely use my succubus kiss on one of them to heal myself afterwards." Bo responds in way of an explanation.

"But you didn't heal Bo. You came back here half dead!"

"I know, Lauren. Let me finish," Bo says trying to calm the now agitated blonde. "So I go in and start throwing insults at the biggest and ugliest fae I could find in the place and as their anger rose up, so did mine. It boiled to the surface almost painfully, putting me into a kind of mindless rage. My succubus side was nowhere to be found and I think it was because I wasn't using my succubus abilities to invoke the rage just words and certain hand gestures to rile up my adversaries anger. So I insulted several fae's manhood and sexual abilities and got myself into a fight. What I hadn't counted on was to be almost completely mindless when the power flowed over me, unrestrained. I was like a wild animal lashing out and taking damage and relishing the sensations of both. As I fed I became stronger and more eager to inflict the maximum damage I could. But I also became reckless, just letting them inflict the same amount of pain in return because when I am riding this new power I feel no pain. When I was full and my rage receded I still felt no pain. It was like I was high. I knew I was injured and bleeding but I didn't know how badly and at the time, I really just didn't care. So I left the bar and started walking home. The problem was that the high subsided when I was about half way home and I felt the pain then. I found a homeless man sleeping in an alley and took a little chi from him, just enough to be able to make it home to you. I was blocking the bond in the beginning but after that it must have been my power because I wasn't in the right mind to even think about having my shields up as I was feeding the rage inside of me."

Lauren moved from her sitting position and crawled closer to Bo. Bo moved and joined the blonde halfway. "How are you feeling now?" Lauren asks concern etched into her features.

Bo leans forward and kisses Lauren gently on the lips before pulling back to look into her eyes. "I feel good, Lauren, and I think just like with my succubus abilities I will be able to learn to control this power too. It will take time obviously and I will need a lot of help and support from you and Kenzi to make sure I don't lose myself completely. But I can do this; I know I can."

Lauren embraces Bo hugging her hard. "I believe in you Bo, you are the strongest and most determined person I know and we will help you every step of the way. I promise. I love you, Bo Dennis, with all that I am." Lauren breaks the hug and kisses Bo hard on her mouth and the succubus groans into the intensely passionate kiss and deepens it even more, eager to lose herself with the blonde goddess in her arms again and forever more, until the end of time.

And lose themselves in each other they did. Bo's mouth crashed hard into Lauren's again, her arms winding around the blondes back to pull her body as close as possible against hers. Bo's kisses became more and more frantic and Lauren matched her as Bo's body pressed Lauren's down onto the bed. Lauren's eyes devoured the sight of Bo holding herself up on top of her. Her full breasts, free and glorious, nipples hard and ready. Lauren wanted her hands on them as well as her mouth. Her eyes continued to wander past her breasts and along Bo's well defined abdomen leading to a dark brown triangle of closely trimmed hair. Lauren closed her eyes and memorised the sight and locked it away so she would never forget the glorious sight that was positioned above her. Lauren reached up and pulled Bo down onto her, surprising the succubus as she ended up lying fully on the blonde beneath her. Bo raised her head from her lovers shoulder and found her mouth again. Both woman got swept up in the feel of their entire bodies touching each other. Bo slid down Lauren's lithe body her mouth following. The succubus clamped her mouth over a rigid nipple and flicked it with her tongue, causing Lauren to moan and shortly after cry out as Bo added suction to the lashing of her tongue. Only Bo could bring Lauren almost to orgasm just from feasting on her breasts. Bo's hands began to move down Lauren's side as she continued to assault both of the blondes breasts with her mouth. "Oh God, Bo. Mm, yes. You know just how to touch me."

Bo lifted her head from Lauren's dark swollen nipple, her mouth making a popping sound as she released it. "I want to find all the spots that make you purr, baby," The succubus responds as her hand slips over Lauren's hip onto her right butt cheek giving it a playful squeeze. The doctor giggles at her girlfriend and reaches up and grabs Bo by the neck pulling her down for a breathtaking kiss. Bo moans into Lauren's mouth and lays atop of the woman beneath her, allowing her full weight and length to press against Lauren's heated and sensitive skin causing her to groan with pleasure as Bo deepens the embrace even more.

**Meanwhile downstairs...**

"Yeah take that zombie bitches," Kenzi yells at the tv excitedly. She was so on her way to beating her high score. A knock at the door distracts her and she is pounced on by a dozen hungry ravenous robot zombie hookers trying to eat her brains. "Shit, fucking typical," she mutters as the knocking starts again. The goth slams her finger down on the pause button of her controller. The loud blaring music that was masking the noises coming from upstairs goes silent leaving Kenzi's ears to be assaulted by the groans and screams of pleasure coming from above. "Jeez, don't they ever come up for air?" Kenzi says, as she grabs her sword and approaches the front door with it's incessant knocking. "Who's there and what do you want?"

"Kenzi, it's me open the door."

"Trick!" Kenzi rests the sword against the wall and opens the door. "Where the hell have you been grandpappy?"

The small fae bursts past Kenzi into the living room, "Where's Bo?" Just as he asks more screams of pleasure filter downstairs.

Kenzi points to the stairs, "Yeah she's kind of busy right now Trickster. I mean feel free to try to tear them apart but it might be safer if you come back later or come sit by me and watch me save the world while our girl finishes her sexual healing session upstairs. Kenzi moves back to her spot on the couch and resumes her game, once again drowning out the noises from the activity going on upstairs. Tricks sits down beside Kenzi and watches her skilfully escape from the pile of zombies blowing them to bits with a grenade.

**Back upstairs...**

"Bo, please," Lauren begs, as Bo continues to torture her. "You can keep exploring for my special spots another time, I promise. Just please... I want you,I need to feel you, please."

Bo takes pity on Lauren as she writhes beneath her. "Okay but don't forget your promise, doctor. I will thoroughly examine every part of you and find every spot that makes you purr," Bo says, as her mouth goes back to Lauren's breast and sucks her erect nipple back into her mouth her tongue flicking relentlessly as her hand kneads Lauren's other breast her thumb and forefinger tweaking her other nipple. Lauren lifts her hips and starts to grind against Bo's stomach. Bo presses down a little to help Lauren get some relief as she continued to make love to the blondes breasts with her mouth and hand.

Lauren's hands wanders up Bo's sides, to her ample breasts. The doctor squeezes and tweaks Bo's stiff points to match the succubus' actions. Bo pulls her mouth away and moans her face showing pure ecstasy at Lauren's touch. Bo kisses Lauren hard once more, taking a drink of her lovers essence as her eyes began to glow. "God, Lauren. You make me feel so many things all at the same time. You are my everything, I love you," Bo says, breaking the kiss. Her face turns serious. "I want everything with you. A home, kids, you, forever. I want it all..with..you." And with that Bo slips her knees between Lauren's thighs and spreads her legs apart. Bo hovers above the blonde as if deciding what she was going to use to pleasure her lover with this time. Her mouth, her hand, her thigh? Lauren watches Bo, her eyes still glowing ethereal blue, waiting in anticipation for the succubus' touch. Bo lowers her pelvis into Lauren's the contact making them both gasp. They fit together so perfectly as Bo starts to thrust her pelvis in a fluid circular motion her stomach muscles moving as she works her nimble hips. Lauren completely lost in the sensation of Bo making love to her, wrapped her legs around her lovers waist. With each thrust Lauren is hit with a jolt of pleasure that sweeps through her, she wasn't sure how long she could last as Bo begins to speed the tempo and then slow it down again, working her closer and closer towards completion. Lauren starts to thrust her hips to meet Bo's causing the succubus to groan. Bo finds Lauren's mouth and sweeps her away in a kiss, her tongue working in time with her thrusts. She breaks the kiss as Lauren thrusts against her harder as she feels the sensation of her inevitable orgasm rise. "Fuck. Lauren, please be close. I need to come. Please, tell me you are close," Bo whispers into the blondes ear and then starts gently biting and kissing Lauren's long neck.

"Yes, Bo. God, yes." Lauren had been holding back waiting for her lover to be ready. With a final pump of her hips both women let go and cry out in unison as they climax together their bodies convulsing with the force of it. Lauren managed to keep her eyes open as she watched Bo above her. The succubus' mouth opens as she cries out, her eyes closed, her head tilted back and Lauren thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Bo opens her eyes and looks down at Lauren, their love mirrored in each other eyes.

After several minutes Bo moves to lay beside Lauren her head resting against her breast. She brings up the maroon sheet and covers them both beneath it. Bo and Lauren lay in silence the faint echoes of Kenzi's game the only sound. Bo starts to worry about her outburst about what she wanted with Lauren which she had blurted out during their love making. Bo remembered the last time she had mentioned kids to Lauren and how she had said she wasn't ready that they hadn't been together long enough to even have that conversation yet. "Bo?" Lauren breaks the silence as the succubus' anxiety leaks through the bond and pulls Lauren from her contentment. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Bo sits up and looks at Lauren. _"Do I mention it?"_ she thinks, _"Or do I just let it go?"_

"Lauren..I..."

"Hey, love bunnies! If you are both done we have a visitor. Get your asses down here," Kenzi's voice carries up to them from the bottom of the stairs saving Bo from having the conversation she wasn't quite ready to have agian.

"_It can wait," _Bo thinks as both her and Lauren quickly grab their scattered clothes off the floor and start to dress, so they could see whoever was downstairs waiting for them...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay there's your doccubus loving :) I hope you enjoyed it. It still remains the hardest thing for me to write, though I think I it is getting easier with practice. The Ash and the Morrigan will be up next chapter along with Trick talking to Bo and Lauren and hopefully finding a few answers ;) Though I am going away in a few weeks so it may be a little while before i post the next chapter in the mean time I would love some of the sunshine I love so much.**

** Also for those of you that don't know yet, I would like to tell you about the story my awesome girlfriend and I have just started writing together. The first chapter has been posted so head on over to Mistyfiedbycopeland1 (shes the author of that great fic Laws of Atraction) and show your support if you like it and want us to continue. The story is called Carving her own Path and we just posted the second chapter. Until next posting take care and lots of love :)**

**xxoo**

**Update: I have started on the next chapter but am probably not going to be finished before going away. I may be able to get a little done while I'm away. I'll do my best. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 16**

**The Ash/The Morrigan**

The Morrigan waved the server away from their table to stand silently in the corner. Samuel sat across from Evony looking slightly uncomfortable with the intimate setting surrounding them. He hadn't known that she had kept the loft in neutral territory that they had frequented many years ago in secret rendezvous's. Samuel picked up his fork and speared a piece of tortellini and brought it up to his waiting mouth. He let out a small moan as the rich creamy sauce assaulted his taste buds. "You cooked?" He recognised the flavour. Evony had used to cook for him on a regular basis.

"Yes, I remembered how much you loved my cooking. Especially my grandmothers, wild mushroom stuffed tortellini with gorgonzola and parmesan sauce. How is it?," Evony asks, already knowing from the small moan he had let slip on his first taste.

"Wonderful Evee. You were always an amazing cook." Samuel gives the exotic beauty a smile before setting his sights back on his meal.

"Shall we talk about business now, Samuel?" Evony starts to eat as well, for a moment being swept back to her time spent in Sicilia with her grandmother and her large family. They used to gather and eat on a long, mahogany table outside with the views of her grandparents orchard around them. Sometimes she longed to get away from the city and it's stifling, congested atmosphere and go to her ancestral home, which had been passed on to her after her grandparents death. She didn't get back there often enough, her duties as Morrigan restricting her travel time.

The server quietly came forward and refilled Evony's glass with more red wine from the bottle of 2008 Amarone. "Did you hear about the commotion Bo made at the club down town, Samuel. It is only a matter of time before she exposes us all. We should just put the bitch down now, before it's too late."

The Ash looks up at Evony a look of bewilderment on his face. He looked up at the server who was now filling his glass with the dark aromatic liquid. He motions for the server to disperse leaving him alone with the frustratingly rash and violent woman across from him. "Evony, you are the one not being mindful of what you say in the presence of ears that should not know our business," he says reprimanding the woman for being so careless. The server had not reacted openly to anything that she had said but that didn't mean he wasn't listening to every word being uttered.

"What?" Evony says, colour rising to her cheeks at the audacity of the man across from her. The Ash motions his head towards the waiter standing straight and at attention in the corner of the room.

"He is human, so unless you were planning on killing him afterwards...," The Ash whispers and he trails off his sentence not wanting to actually know if he would be a part of killing this human just because he was sent by his employer to this place and time.

Evony laughs loud and delightfully at Samuel and his goody goody sensibilities towards the human race. "Oh relax, Sammy, I'm not going to kill our waiter. He's deaf! I specifically asked for a deaf waiter so that our conversation would not be heard by anyone but us."

"A deaf waiter?" he says, in disbelief.

"Yes," Evony responds rolling her eyes. "That's what his employer said the first time I asked for a deaf waiter. Jerome had to go out and find one for me because he didn't have a hearing impaired server on his staff. Now he has a team of deaf servers for people who wish to conduct their business in private. I don't have to pay for his services because I was the one who gave him the idea of promoting his 'privacy ensured', side of the business. His business has doubled. There are a lot of people that don't want their personal or profession business sold to the papers or competitors, his business is booming because of me. As much as I like to suck the humans dry of their talent, I have my standards and I do it slowly over time. Give me some credit, for fucks sake."

Samuel puts down his forks and takes Evony's hand in his. "I'm sorry. I know you don't just kill humans for the fun of it. And I know how much effort you put into making sure the fae under your rule are discreet in their feeding of humans. Forgive me?"

The Morrigan pulls her hand away from the intimate touch. "Yes. Yes, fine whatever. You're forgiven. Can we just get back to this loose cannon and pain in my amazingly tight ass, Bo. You did hear about what happened at the club right. The good doctor rushed of to aid her with your dog and his partner scampering behind her to clean up the mess." She watched his face. Samuel tried to hide his ignorance to what had occurred the previous day, but she saw the slight twitch of his upper lip and knew that his people had failed to keep their leader informed. "See! This succubus has your own people keeping things from you and you want to give her more power? You want to give the fae a third choice in their decision for fealty. Absurd!" The tall imposing man stood up from his chair and towered over Evony for a minute before pacing back and forth behind his chair his hands clasped tightly behind his back.

"Do you have any specifics or are you just throwing this vague information at me in a hope to throw me off my plans for the future and to unsettle me and question my own peoples loyalties?"

"No, I do not have specifics. I was actually hoping that you had been filled in by your dog, Dyson and that you would have the inclination to share the information about what happened with me. Though seeing you like this does amuse me a little. I also can't deny that, I have felt threatened by this bitch since she first arrived and declared no fealty to either of us! My people have been pushing at my authority ever since, seeing what they can get away with. Some have even gone to Bo for help with problems. They are supposed to come to ME with their disputes and ailments, not go to some human loving, baby fae, that doesn't even have full control of her powers yet." Evony slammed her fist onto the table making the cutlery rattle on the plates.

The Ash paused in his pacing to stare at the angry, flushed features of The Morrigan. "Calm down Evee, I'm sure the situation wasn't too serious or I would have been informed immediately." Evony lets out a scoff at The Ash's words, making him scowl at the exotic woman. He pulls out his cell from an inside pocket of his pristine white suit jacket. "I'm going to make a call and find out what's been going on without my knowledge. I'll be back in five minutes. But regardless of what has happened I am still confident that we can use the prophecy and Bo and make sure that it will be beneficial to the fae, making us stronger and more stable, not weaker."

Evony raises her eyebrow at the foreboding man standing before her. "Ever the optimist Samuel. You always try to see the best in every situation," she says mockingly.

"And you always see the worst, Evony."

"I'm a realist, Sammy. You should lower your expectations of people, then you won't be disappointed by them all the time when they don't measure up to your standards," the dark beauty retorts.

"Are we still talking about Bo? Or are you talking about us, you and me?" Samuel asks, his tone softening.

"Just go make your call. I'm going to the powder room to freshen up," Evony snaps. She hated how her emotions always came bubbling to the surface when she was in Samuel's presence. Samuel walked out of the dining room, the door clicking softly behind him. "Damn you, Sammy," she huffs under her breath as her heels clack on the Italian marble floor as she leaves to get a hold of herself and the conflicting feelings going on inside her...

**Meanwhile...**

Trick sipped at the hot cup of tea Kenzi had made for him while waiting for Bo and Lauren to untangle themselves and come downstairs. Kenzi was impressed by how well Trick was keeping his discomfort to a minimum after hearing his granddaughter getting up close and personal with the good doctor. Kenzi was used to the cries and screams of pleasure that emanated from both woman when they got jiggy with it and she was able to ignore it for the most part. But Trick had shown amazing composure as he just focused on Kenzi playing her game and asked questions about the storyline and plot. Kenzi had just finished explaining what her final objectives were to stop the immanent end of civilisation when Bo, followed closely by Lauren emerged to welcome their guest. Kenzi grinned at both of them, trying not to laugh. Both woman had the 'just fucked' glow and Lauren was looking quite rumpled which amused the young human immensely. Lauren followed Kenzi's eyes and grimaced as she looked down at her wrinkly dress pants and button down top. She started running her hands down the material trying to appear more respectable. The blonde sighed after several moments, giving up on the stubborn clothing and headed off into the kitchen to brew some coffee.

Bo was the first to break the silence, "Ah, Trick, hi. I thought you were away for a few days? Well, that's what that horrible red headed bar wench said anyway."

"Do you mean Kayla?" Trick responds, his eyebrows rising at Bo's acidic tone. "Bo are you alright? I came back because...I had a feeling something was wrong." Trick decided not to mention his conversation with the dwarf king. Bo appeared agitated, her hands were visibly shaking, as they clenched and unclenched at her sides. Trick watched as Lauren went to Bo's side and took one of those shaking hands into her own and started whispering in the succubus' ear. He watched as Bo seemed to calm down with her girlfriends assistance. "Would someone tell me what's going on, please. Are you angry with me Bo? I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it was a last minute thing and I didn't have a lot of time." He looked at his granddaughter his face fall of concern.

"Don't worry, Pops. Bo Bo isn't angry at you. She...ah..just had a slight altercation with your barmaid is all. She was quite rude to our Succubutt and Bo wasn't exactly in the mood to put up with it," Kenzi says good naturedly, trying to keep things calm. The goth girl had noticed a sort of frantic intensity in Trick when he had arrived and had actually visible calmed at the sound of Bo upstairs. She sensed that Trick was keeping something from them but decided to stay silent for now because they really needed the old man's knowledge to help Bo and this insane new power she now possessed.

"Bo, honey, sit down. Do you want a drink? Something to eat?" Lauren says, guiding Bo into the free armchair.

Bo complied to her girlfriends wishes and sat down. She closed her eyes and took several calming breathes pushing away all the thoughts of that wretched Kayla woman and all the hurtful things she had said to her. " A glass of wine would be great. Thanks, baby." Her eyes remained closed until she felt someone gently take hold of her hand. She opened her eyes to find Trick looking at her with such love and concern that her heart ached.

"What's happened Bo?"

Bo let out a sigh and met her grandfather's eyes. "I seem to have acquired some sort of new power."

To Bo's surprise Trick smiled at her with what looked like humour. " Well now, Bo, it's expected that your succubus abilities will grow as you gain more control over them. You are like a child in that respect, your power and abilities will grow exponentially as you develop your control and focus. You come from a very old blood line of fae. Your power will rival my own someday."

"This is nothing to do with my succubus abilities, Trick this power...is..darker..more malevolent. I think this power is from my fathers side."

Trick frowned, "I don't understand. You are a succubus. Fae develop one or the other of his or her fae parents, not both. Never both."

"Well then it's time to rewrite the history books, Trickster, because your granddaughter has managed to pick up a whole new bag of freaky fae tricks," Kenzi says not surprised that Bo had yet again done the impossible. "You know that when it comes to Bo here that nothing ever happens the way it's supposed too." Bo shot Kenzi a look. The goth girl raises her hands in defence. " What? It's true, Bo Bo. Half the stuff you have done or gone through over the last few months would have left other fae peeps dead more than once. You're a freak of nature, baby and I love ya too bits."

"Yeah, thanks Kenz. I love you too, but this is serious. I could really hurt people if I don't find out exactly what this new power is and how to control it." Bo gives her best friend a smile before turning her attention back to Trick who was looking very confused.

"I don't understand. Tell me everything"...

**The Ash/The Morrigan**

When Evony came back from getting her erratic emotions under control, Samuel was already back and eating the rest of the pasta on his plate. She noticed a folded piece of parchment sitting on the edge of the burgundy table cloth and was about to comment on it when, the Ash interrupted her.

"There was an incident at the club and Dyson was going to report to me tomorrow after he had closed and filed his police report with the humans. There were no casualties just a few broken bones, concussions and cuts and bruises. No unusual circumstances are being discussed. The case is closed they have concluded that it was just a drunken brawl that got out of hand causing a violent mob like chain reaction in the large crowd in such a small area. None of the humans seem to remember much. So there is no need to overreact. Bo didn't expose the existence of the fae to the humans. So can we move on to other matters besides disposing of Bo?" Samuel finished the last of his dinner and waved for the server to remove his plate as he sipped at his wine.

"Fine, whatever," Evony responds literally sculling her glass of wine. The man across from her infuriated her down to the tips of her toes and yet she couldn't stop thinking about wanting to kiss his full lips and pressing up against his hard well defined body. Evony shook her head as if to shake loose the unwanted sexual thoughts from her mind. She pointed at the folded piece of paper. "What do you have there, Sammy?"

The Ash put down his glass and grabbed the document and held it out for Evony to take. "I need you to sign this official pardon for crimes against the fae."

The Morrigan raised one of her thin dark brows high in curiosity as she unfolded a document that she hadn't seen or needed to sign in decades. "And WHO, may I ask am I agreeing to forgive for their sins against the fae?" Her curiosity turned into anger when she saw the name written in dark curling script at the top of the document. "Oh hell NO! Aoife! You want me to sign a life binding pardon for that crazy fucking BITCH! If you know where she is, Sammy, hand her the fuck over. She belongs to the dark!"

"Evony, please."

Evony gave the him a penetrating stare from across the table. "Besides the fact that she killed a high ranking member of The Darks Royal Family, in which she was to be executed for, have you forgotten that she tried to BLOW you and the other light fae elders up mere months ago? Not that I didn't appreciate the violence of it," Evony added trying to mask how she would have felt if Aoife had indeed succeeded in killing the man across from her. "But her actions were to make it appear as if I had declared WAR. Why the hell would I pardon this crazy homicidal bitch? She need to be caught and punished for her crimes! "

"Don't you think she has been punished enough, Evee? Instead of being executed, she was imprisoned for centuries being raped and tortured by the most sadist and evil fae to ever walk this green earth. That is what drove her mad, as it would have anyone of us having to endure centuries in his hands. He was the root of every nightmare in my dreams as a child." Samuel looked away from Evony's dark gaze. "Please just sign it Evony. It's crucial. Do this for me."

"But she's crazy! You want to pardon her because she is Bo's mother, don't you? You think this gesture will help you manipulate and mould Bo into what you need from her to help your cause. Well I guess it would help the stubborn bitch to be more compliant, she has been asking about who her mother is since discovering she is fae. "

"No she isn't crazy, not any more. Her madness was caused by her pain and suffering, a pain eater siphoned off her torment, she is whole once more. Have you forgotten who she is? She is the daughter of the Blood King."

"The Blood King is dead," Evony blurts, "and Bo's lived this long without her mother, I'm sure she would be able to go on without her."

The Ash visually paled if that was possible with his dark as night skin. "I know you are Dark Fae and therefore have no regard for The Blood King and his kin. But for Gods sake, show some fucking respect. He was the greatest leader that the light has ever known and that includes me!" Evony flinched at Samuels use of profanity. "And it is at the request of the Blood King that I give his daughter a full pardon in return for his induction into a high chair with the joint elders. He has agreed to support me in my endeavours to rewrite the laws that he himself wrote all those centuries before."

The Morrigan stared at Samuel her mouth open in shock. "The Blood King lives? Who is he and where is he?" The Ash didn't answer her questions, he didn't think Evony would go after Trick but he wouldn't risk it. The Morrigan could find out Trick's true title when the rest of the fae did.

"Please ,Evony. His support would help sway some of the more reluctant joint elders, the ones that resist change of any kind. With the author of these laws showing his support they would be stupid to refuse." Evony sat silently her fingers running over the raised ink on the parchment, lost in thought trying to collect her thoughts. She wanted change just as much as Samuel did, hell maybe even more. She often felt so confined and restricted by the laws and The Dark was much more lax with them than The Light were. _"What would he do, in order to get you to sign that piece of paper?"_ a little voice in her head said. _"Almost anything," _she responded to herself...

**Back at the crack shack...**

"This can't be," Trick says in disbelief. "Fae don't just develop new powers overnight! Especially ones from an entirely different species of fae. They inherit the strongest, most dominant bloodline!"

Lauren sipped at her coffee from her position perched on the armrest of Bo's chair. "I would agree with you entirely Trick if I hadn't witnessed and felt this new power for myself," Lauren replies a shiver going through her body at the memory. "And in regards to inheriting the dominant ancestral line. Bo IS royal on both sides, two very potent and powerful bloodlines. Despite her being a succubus her genetic make up is quite unique, it's why I have to keep tinkering with the suppressant shots. She seems to be evolving at a much faster rate than any other fae that I've studied up close. Bo is truly remarkable in every sense of the word but I also think that the dagger has something to do with what has happened to Bo. Baby? Show trick the dagger."

Bo gets up and retrieves the dagger from a drawer in the cabinet in the corner. Tricks eyes widen when he sees the ancient dagger. "Bo where did you get this?" Bo goes to hand the knife to Trick handle first but he shakes his head and refuses to touch it. "I would rather it didn't get a taste of my blood, Bo. You can put it away. Now where did you get it?"

Bo deposits the dagger back in the drawer and takes her place beside Lauren, taking one of the doctors hands in her own, needing the comfort that she finds there. "Some Dark fae asshole, stabbed me in the stomach with it." She lets out a small humourless laugh. "Said it was a gift. Well I had the last laugh there, I gutted him like a fish. As soon as the dagger penetrated my flesh, I burned with power it brought me to my knees. It was seductive, erotic in a way. They hurt Lauren and they paid dearly for it." Bo's voice changed as she remembered the attack and the subsequent massacre her eyes flashing black for a second before returning back to normal.

Trick's fury rose, the dagger was a powerful and priceless Dark Fae artefact. Some nobody dark fae minion would never had possessed such a weapon, which meant Evony had a hand in this. "Bo the Instrument of Blood Power," Tricks sighed when Bo gave him a confused look. "The dagger, Bo, is the Dark Kings equivalent of what the crown is to my bloodline. Bo it's power now runs through you, activated by your blood. For now, Bo, please leave the dagger in the drawer, it's connection is reduced when it is not physically with you. This was not an accident and I am damned well going to make the person responsible for this pay dearly."

Bo frowned, her eyes narrowing. "It was The Morrigan wasn't it! What the hell is her problem with me! First infecting me with the darkness and now this. Wait, can this new power be removed somehow, like how Lauren saved me from Seth's curse?" The look of hope in his granddaughters dark brown eyes, damn near broke his heart. He was saddened that yet again Bo was facing a huge burden that she would have to endure for the rest of her life. _"So much power running through her veins," _Tricks inner voice says, _"What if it completely destroys her?"._ "Bo, I have to go! There is someone I must speak with immediately," Trick says, getting to his feet and putting his half drunk cup of tea on the table.

"But, there is so much more that we need to tell you. Things are happening with Lauren and I need your help to control this rage inside of me. Please, Trick," Bo says shocked by her grandfathers abrupt statement, desperation tinged her plea. Lauren sent a wave of calm into her girlfriends tense body. She let out a small sigh as her emotions settled. Lauren understood that until Trick had learned all the facts on how and why this had been inflicted upon Bo, he would not be much help in ideas on how to combat this new obstacle in his granddaughters life.

"Bo let him go and find out why this happened in the first place it might help us to have as much information as we can get, okay." Bo looks at Lauren her eyes softening. "We are going to see Bantos tomorrow see if maybe Bo can participate in the underground fighting in order to combat the blood lust hunger when it needs satisfying. We will come by the Dal tomorrow to discuss this further and throw around some ideas on how to best deal with everything. Trick if you could give a certain waitress the day off, we would appreciate it."

Trick looked at all three ladies and nodded his head, "Okay I'll see you all tomorrow. I love you Bo and I will protect you from anyone who dares to challenge you."

"You and the rest of us, Pops," Kenzi pipes up after being silent for quite sometime. "We will see you tomorrow, Trickster. Right now though this gamer is tired from saving the world yet again and is going to take herself to bed. And you two can continue where you left off before we so rudely interrupted you." The young woman gives the blushing couple a wink and slaps Trick on the back in parting before heading off to her room closing the door softly behind her.

Bo saw Trick to the door while Lauren spoke a parting goodbye to Trick and heads upstairs. "Is this just the beginning, Trick? Is The Morrigan going to continue to attack me. I'm just trying to live my life, I'm sick of having to look over my shoulder all the time wandering where the next attack will come from," Bo says wearily to the short old fae beside her.

"I know, sweetheart. I am going to request a meeting with The Morrigan right now. She rarely does anything without an agenda and I am determined to find out what the hell she is up too. I'll see you tomorrow, Bo." Bo leans down and hugs her grandfather and he kisses her on the forehead before releasing her and heading into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: I worked hard and managed to finish this chapter. It's good to be back and I look forward to continuing this journey with you all. Bring on the comments and thoughts. You should get another update within a couple of weeks. :)**

**Take care. xxoo**


	17. Chapter 17

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Trick was furious as he left his granddaughters home, his relief at finding her safe and sound had been quickly replaced with fury at the tales he had been told. He had told The Ash that Bo was off limits! Did he know about the dagger and that the Morrigan had used it against Bo. Tricks sighs as he sat in the back seat of the cab that he had had waiting for him. Bo had dealt with so much since arriving into the fae world , she had only just started getting her succubus abilities under control and now she was forced into enduring the blood lust of her fathers bloodline. The Dark Kings power had rivalled his own before he had been murdered by his own son, Bo's father. What could have possessed the Morrigan to even think that invoking the power of the dagger was a good idea. Trick knew that The Morrigan feared Bo and the power she possessed, why on earth would the dark leader give Bo even more. He hadn't had family in a very long time and now that he had both Aoife and his granddaughter in his life he was not going to stand idly by and allow people to attack them. The problem was that Bo was unaligned and that in itself made her extremely vulnerable to attack. He respected Bo's choice to choose neither the dark nor the light but he also feared that someday soon as Bo's influence and power continued to grow that he may lose her and that was unacceptable to him. She had brought light back into his sad and lonely heart, he had family again and he would not lose it. It wasn't that Trick doubted that the Morrigan was capable of doing this disgraceful deed and with no fealty Bo was an obvious target to entertain the unpredictable leader of the dark. It was the dagger itself that bothered Trick. To let go of an artefact of such history, value and power was uncharacteristic of Evony to say the very least. Bo would soon be in possession of two of the most magical heirlooms that the fae had ever forged. The power contained within both were to be reunited and it would either destroy the very foundation of the fae's political power structure or it would just destroy his granddaughter and Trick would allow the fall of the fae before he would ever sacrifice Bo.

Once arriving back at the Dal, he poured himself a scotch and pulled out the cell phone that Kenzi had acquired for him a few weeks before. She had told him to, " move out of the dark ages and into the 21st Century, plus it's untraceable and we gave Aoife the number, in case she needs us." He apparently didn't have to worry about paying the bills, Kenzi said it had all been taken care of. He was thankful that Bo had managed to find two very capable and resourceful women to love and care for her. The line clicked and Trick talked to The Ashes assistant, he tried to keep his voice in check as she informed him that he was unavailable and not at the compound to receive him. Trick thanked her and hung up.

Next he called the number he was loathe to make and talked to the Morrigan's just as clueless assistant. The young man non- discreetly telling him that she had no appointments and had no idea where she was, that she was probably entertaining and wouldn't care to be disturbed. He hung up from the gossipy young man, thinking that if he was the Morrigan, she would be smart and get herself a new lackey if she didn't want her personal life discussed with everyone regardless of who they are. It did however help Trick in this instance and though he had some respect for the power and fire that Evony possessed to keep the Dark on the straight and narrow so to speak, he did not like how she sometimes went about getting the power. She had been going after Bo ever since she had refused to choose a side and had gone out of her way to show Bo who was the boss in this town.

The Ash had been underhanded at times with his granddaughter as well, the most prominent being having Lauren pursue a friendship with Bo. Though, he thought smiling to himself, that hadn't exactly worked out to his benefit. Trick was certain that Samuel had not expected the cool and clinical doctor to fall head over heels in love with Bo. It had impacted their relationship and Lauren's loyalties had been divided, she had gone out of her way to aid Bo in controlling her hunger and helping both Bo and Kenzi whenever they needed her. His respect for Lauren had only grown as she stuck by Bo , her feelings and loyalty never faltering, even when Dyson had been in the picture and doing everything in his power to win the heart of his granddaughter.

Dyson was the next call to be placed, he answered on the third ring, his deep voice low and brusk, "Hello?"

"Dyson, I need you to find the Ash's location for me. I need to speak to him urgently."

**Dyson**

_Dyson shuffled on his feet outside of Bo's silent and dark house, the final light indicating that everyone inside had turned in for the night had been extinguished a few minutes ago. He ignored the slight twisting of his gut at the thought of Bo lying in somebody else's arms. Though he noticed that his pain was lessoned when a flash of Ciara's beautiful elegant features flashed through his mind and for the first time Dyson thought that he may find happiness again after all. The wolf jumped at the loud ringing of his cell phone in the hush darkness. He fumbles for the phone and answers keeping his voice as quiet as he can. _

_Dyson balanced the cell phone against his shoulder as he slid the thin piece of metal with a hook on the end down between the window and door of Bo's beloved heap of junk car. He wiggled it around until the hook caught on the mechanism that opened to door. He yanked the slim jim and up popped the little button gaining him access to Bo's car. He heard Trick asking if he was still there, his voice sounding impatient. "Give me one more moment Trick," he says opening the door and sitting into the bucket seat. He closes the door silently behind and sits in the dark finally able to concentrate on the conversation with his friend. "Okay, sorry Trick. You want me to get you a location on the Ash? Can't you just wait till morning when he's back at the compound?"_

"No Dyson, I cannot wait until tomorrow. If I could, do you think I would be calling you right now?"

"_Trick, if the Ash finds out that I used my police resources to track his cellphone, I could lose my position as his lead enforcer or throw me in prison."_

Trick was sympathetic to Dyson's predicament but he would not put the fae before his family, not this time. And he didn't want this conversation to take place at the compound either. He had made a deal with The Ash, a deal that could not be broken even if he wanted to, Aoife's freedom was also at stake. But he also needed to know if Samuel had been a part of this attack on Bo. It had happened before he had made the deal, however it would aid Trick in knowing if Samuel could be trusted or not. He wanted to believe that the leader of the light was an honourable man, but Trick knew that the enigmatic man would always put the well being of his entire people over just one fae, even with the prophecy. "Dyson, you gave your fealty to me way before this Ash was even born!" Trick didn't like using his status a king and Dyson's allegiance to him. All wolves served a king and Dyson's after the death of his last master had sworn his service to him.

_Dyson's wolf hackled at the insinuation that it was being disloyal to his king. "I have not forgotten who I serve my liege," Dyson responds his tone defensive. _

Trick's voice softens, "I'm sorry, Dyson. I am not questioning your loyalty and I know what I am asking could put you in some major hot water with Samuel if he finds out. But I need to speak to him, there are things happening that will change everything. It is important that people do not exceed their power and positions just to make it come to pass. Please Dyson, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't of the utmost importance."

_Dyson's wolf was placated by his masters words and he relaxes laying back into the seat. "I can get you a triangulation using his cellphone usage, I talked to him earlier tonight. It will not give you an exact location however. I just have to finish with some other business and I'll head back to the station. I shouldn't be any longer than an hour. I will text you with the approximate location."_

"Thank you, Dyson, my old friend. I appreciate you doing this for me, I will wait to hear from me."

"_Do you need me to come with you, Trick."_

Trick smiled at his friends unwavering loyalty. "That would just confirm where your loyalties lie, Dyson and I need you to remain close to The Ash. Just the location will be required of you tonight. I bid you goodnight."

"_Very well, as you wish. Goodnight."_

_Dyson hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket. He then released the handbrake and got out of the car. Dyson pushed the car out from the front of the crack shack and down the road a bit before hot wiring it and driving away in the stolen vehicle. He had wondered why Lauren hadn't just asked Kenzi to take the car for her and had only come up with a couple of answers. The first was that Lauren in her infinite kindness was offering him an olive branch which he definitely didn't deserve or that she knew that when it came to Bo, Kenzi wasn't capable of deceiving her even though it was a gift and Bo would have her car back soon enough. Either way he was just happy to still be a part of Bo's life, he loved her and always would and he knew now that it was Lauren that made her happy. He would not get in the way of that, his heart would mend and he would continue to be a friend to Bo and Kenzi. He even thought that eventually Lauren and him may be able to stand being in the same room together for longer than five minutes without wanting to tear each other apart..._

**Bo and Lauren**

Lauren held her arms open, inviting Bo to snuggle up against her. Bo paused for a second before shuffling over and accepting the comfort and love that she always found there. Bo felt safe wrapped in her girlfriends arms and in a way she felt weak because of it. The doctor sensed the conflicting emotions, "Bo?"

"Yeah."

"You aren't weak. You have been protecting everyone from the moment you stepped into this world and you continue to do so. It okay to allow others to comfort you and make you feel safe sometimes. You don't have to carry every burden all by yourself."

"It scares me sometimes, you know. The way you can read me like a book, it's unsettling. You were able to do it even before the bond, I think it's what drew me to you in the first place. You always saw me, all of me. You break down my barriers, my defences and get into my very soul. You possess all of me Lauren and it scares me as much as it makes my heart sing with contentment and love." Bo looks up into Lauren's deep soulful brown eyes, they captured her, made her breath catch. Lauren bent down and took her lips kissing her softly but deeply, making Bo's heart soar.

Lauren pulls back and says just one word, "Forever."

They fall asleep wrapped in each others arms...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay I hope that the way I wrote this chapter was not confusing having Dyson's part in Italics so that I could convey both side of the conversation between Him and his King. Anyway I think some things are starting to form in my mind and I will try to delicately weave all the pieces together and as always I have no idea just how long it is going to take me to end this story of mine :) so please bear with me and I promise that no matter how long it takes, I will finish it.**

**Take care. xxoo**


	18. Chapter 18

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 18**

**Author's Note: Okay I'm not sure if this chapter needs it or not but here is a warning that Bo loses a little control with Lauren. It's not super violent but thought I would mention it anyway. So ah mentioned.**

* * *

**Trick**

"Finally," Trick mutters when he hears his phone chime that he has a message. He stops his pacing and grabs the phone from the bar next to his glass of scotch. He reads the message from Dyson getting the location of the closest cell phone tower. "I know exactly where you are Samuel and I also know who you are with." Trick was a collector of information; information was power. And he had known for years about the secret loft in neutral territory that Evony had used to meet with Samuel. He hadn't known that the dark leader had kept it however. He knew about The Ash's and The Morrigan's complicated relationship, it was actually one of the reasons Trick voted for Samuel in the first place. Whether Evony knew it or not, she was often mollified and kept in line by her childhood friend and occasional lover. It had benefited the light on many occasions and had stopped the outbreak of all out war once or twice.

Though the situation at hand affected Bo and he was not happy that he was going to find them together. It made him question once again whether Samuel was privy to The Morrigan's plans concerning Bo and the dagger. The old fae downed the last of his scotch and called a cab. "I will have answers this night," he says as he heads towards the door grabbing his coat from the coat-rack on the way.

**The Morrigan and The Ash**

"Well Evony? Are you going to sign it or not?" Samuel says getting tired of the silence that had fallen between them.

The Morrigan smiles in triumph at her small victory relishing her friends impatience. She leans forward flashing an eye full of cleavage in the frustrated man's direction as she leans of the table with her elbows giving him a sly smile. "Now, now, my dear Sammy. You seem to forgetting something."

"And what may that be?"

Evony throws back her head and lets out a sultry, yet foreboding chuckle. It made the fine dark hairs on Samuels arms rise up and he knew that he was not going to be swaying Evony easy this night. "Oh, now this is where we negotiate. Everything is a negotiation. That was made evidently clear when you ransomed the darks most treasured historic artefact in exchange for saving my people's lives." Her voice dripped with an undercurrent of bitterness and contempt and The Ash shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the look that accompanied that voice.

He realised that he may have made a serious error in judgement using her dedication for her disciples against her to get what he wanted. Though a spark of anger also accompanied his unease and he voiced the reason behind that new found anger igniting the tense air around the room. "Like you wouldn't have done the same thing if the situation had been reversed. Besides you took our agreement and twisted it so that you could inflict unnecessary pain and chaos. You found a way to yet again mess with the succubus without actually breaking any fae law!" Samuel slammed a clenched fist onto the table. "Signing this piece of paper nothing compared to sharing the cure of a disease that could have wiped out the entire population of your county."

Evony's face was serious when her dark piercing gaze met Samuel's. "True it is trivial compared to that, but it is crucial and extremely important for your future plans for YOUR people. And that is why you are going to pay severely for my signature on that piece of paper of yours."

The Ash sighed and wished that something so simple as a pardon wasn't going to cost him so dearly. He knew Evony, her asking price would be high. If Aoife's crimes hadn't been against a high level official from the dark clans, he wouldn't of even needed Evony to sign off on it. He guessed that is why Trick had asked for it as payment for him announcing his true identity and taking a place on the council. "What is it you want, Evee?"

"Don't think that addressing me by my nickname will make this any less painful for you Sammy. I have on occasion allowed you to get your way in certain matters but you should know that that was my choice, my decision and had nothing to do with sentimentality. Honestly what I ask isn't so bad, not really. You wont actually lose anything. You will just be sharing this commodity so that what happened in regards to the ransom of my people's health will never occur ever again." Evony sat back and waited for Samuel to work out what she was demanding without actually having to say it.

She watched his face sweep over several emotions before becoming somewhat neutral once more. He looked up from his hands and looked Evony square in the eye and spoke two words, "Dr. Lewis."

Evony laughed. "Ding, ding, ding, give the man a prize."

He gave Evony a dark and stormy look in return to her teasing. His voice came out low and rough, "I shouldn't really be surprised. You have always coveted the doctor. She is a genius after all and you have never gotten over the fact that I beat you in gaining her service."

"Yes, her brilliance and insight into the fae in all their varied differences have cost me a lot over the years. I have no one on my medical staff that even comes close to that humans talent. You will share her, Samuel and her research. I do not wish to negotiate for my people's health and well being ever again."

Samuel leans back in his chair, his fingers resting on his full mouth as he thinks about Evony's price. "She is not under the lights servitude any more she works for me and the light as an employee."

"You still offer her protection do you not?"

Samuel frowns, "Yes. So?"

"So I will do the same. I will offer her my protection and will pay her accordingly. We set-up a new lab in neutral territory with two separate wings, one for your people one for mine. She will work with both to help us to further our knowledge of all the fae species."

"You know I can't just agree to these terms. I must ask Lauren if she is willing to be the lead physician and scientist for all the fae in the county."

Evony laughed, " Oh please. There are dark fae species that she has never seen before, that she has only read about in books. Surely she would jump at the change to examine these species with her own hands. Besides if she doesn't agree, the pardon doesn't get signed and Bo's mommy remains a fugitive forever. Lauren loves that succubus and knows how much Bo longs for a relationship with her long lost mother. Bo has been moving heaven and earth to find her ever since she found out what she is. Lauren will agree to the terms regardless of the potential scientific benefits because it will help Bo and she would do anything for Bo." Samuel agreed that Lauren would agree for the reasons Evony had just pointed out. "Besides if Bo ends up with territory of her own," Evony's voice dripped with contempt, "She's going to want the good doctor to take care of her people's boo boos aswell.

" Evony? What is it about Bo that makes you hate her so much?"...

"I can answer that... " says a voice from the open dining room door. Trick walks into the dining room, his anger leaking into the air. He had been listening to them discuss Lauren and he hated that he hadn't thought about what role she would have to play in this complicated political game. "My, my isn't this cozy."

Both The Morrigan and The Ash stand at the intrusion. Samuel, Trick noticed wasn't too fazed by his unexpected appearance. He guessed that now that the leader knew his true identity he would not make a move against him and that he would indeed protect him if it was needed. By the red and angry features of The Morrigan he may need it. "How the hell did you get in here?" Evony turns to Samuel, "didn't you lock the door when you came in?"

Samuel gives Evony a bland, bored stare, "Yes, I locked it. Calm down Evony. I'm sure Trick is just here to talk. Something on your mind, way keeper?" Trick raised a curious eyebrow at Samuel. He hadn't shared his identity with The Morrigan yet. Interesting.

"No, I want to know how he got in here first. Did you crawl under the door?"

Trick ignored the insult. He pulled out small brown leather pouch and waved it in the air. An affectionate smile dousing some of the angry fire in his eyes. "Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks. A friend taught me how to pick locks when I accidentally locked myself out of The Dal one evening. It was surprisingly easy. And thanks to the two of you not wanting anyone to know about your whereabouts there were no guards to get in my way.

"And how long have you known about this place and it's purpose?" Samuel asked a wry smile crossing his face.

Trick tapped the side of his head with his index finger and then waved it in Samuels direction. The man was sharp, his mind always quick to see the bigger picture. "I have known about your relationship since before you were elected to the seat of Ash , Samuel and I found out about this place shortly after that. When I called both of your assistants and they couldn't give me your whereabouts, I took a chance that I might find you two here together, just like old times." Samuel just nodded in acknowledgement but Trick watched as Evony got angrier her face almost purple with rage. "Oh relax, Morrigan, If I was going to out you two, I would have done it years ago." Trick stood patiently waiting for The Morrigan to regain her composure. Samuel sat back in his chair waiting to see what the circumstances were behind Tricks surprise visit.

"How long have you been eavesdropping for old man," Evony asks after reeling in her emotions.

"Long enough," is Trick's reply, a look of regret flashing quickly through his eyes. The Morrigan didn't notice because Trick had looked at Samuel when he had answered. Samuel figured that the regret was for Lauren. That his need to get his daughter exonerated had inadvertently involved the human doctor as a pawn, once again in the politics of the fae.

"She will understand, Trick." Samuel says, forgetting that they weren't alone for a moment.

"Who will understand? Would someone please tell me what is going on here and why he is here," Evony yells, pointing a finger and Trick.

"I'm surprised you didn't tell her, Samuel. She will find out soon enough." Evony sighs in frustration, she was not used to being ignored.

"What didn't he tell me! Damn it! Stop talking about me like I'm not here."

The Ash stands and moves his large frame to stand beside Trick. He puts a protective hand on Tricks shoulder and looks seriously at The Morrigan. "Evony. This is the Blood King," he says bowing his head in respect of the man beside him.

Evony lets out a blurt of laughter which is halted abruptly when she sees that her friend is deadly serious. "Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me! You have been hiding in plain sight, ALIVE, for centuries. Her mind flashes back to the day Bo first came into the fae world. That he had appeared out of nowhere, when she had been pleading to put the bitch down for refusing to choose a side. That he had told them to wait and see what may unfold with the foundling. "That is why you saved her after the trials? You knew who she was?"

"I wasn't certain, but I had a feeling that she was of my clan. And it is Bo that brings me here tonight. I know you are afraid of her power Evony, that someone so young has so much untapped power and potential. Which makes what you have done even more bewildering."

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF THAT LITTLE BITCH!" Evony realised that her emotions were going to defy her this night if she did not find a way to calm down. She took several deep breaths before continuing. "She is reckless, untrained, careless and makes the other fae question our authority because we allowed her to live when she chose the pathetic humans over her own kind. She should be made to choose or put down it's as simple as that!"

"Then why on earth would you give her even more power, Evony? Why on earth, would you let go of your most priceless possession to someone you loathe and despise so much?"

"I had to! It was the payment for saving my people from the fae flu. It was killing them and my medical staff were unable to make a viable serum to stop it spreading. My people come first, I will do whatever it takes to protect them and he counted on that when he asked for the dagger!"

Trick turned horrified, angry eyes at the man standing beside him. "You swore to me, that Bo would not be harmed or targeted any more."

"I asked her to deliver it to her, Trick. That like the crown, the dagger belongs to her. I was lax in my specificity of how it should be delivered to Bo and for that I take full responsibility." Samuel lowers himself to the floor, kneeling before his king. "Punish me as you see fit, my King."

Evony strode across the room and tried to yank Samuel to his feet. "He is not your king any more Sammy. The fae are a democracy and you are their chosen leader." Evony gave up when he refused to stand. "Oh for goodness sake, I took his lack of specifics in the deal and used it to my benefit. I was hoping that the men I sent would kill Bo and the fae would settle again without her disruptive displays of freedom from the laws that you, yourself wrote and have been made to uphold. She is unaligned and fair game to anyone who wishes to challenge her," Evony, pronounces proud of her action and the fact that the little man before her could not do anything about it.

Trick turned on her, his face livid, his hands clenched at his sides. "Get up Samuel. Evony has saved you from any wrong doing because your intentions were not malicious and were not meant to harm my granddaughter." He took a step towards the beautiful arrogant leader of the dark. "And as for you. You wouldn't stand a chance against Bo. She is too powerful for you, that is why you haven't gone and faced her one on one. You couldn't take her before the awakening of the dagger and you certainly wouldn't have a hope in hell against her now!"

Evony scoffed at the old man's words, "Oh please, I could melt her into a blob of goo on the floor. What would she be able to do, sex me too death!"

Trick held his ground his voice coming out low and deep, "Your power is not instant, Evony. She would have you under her influence the second of you starting to work your power against her. You are not immune to a Succubus' abilities, she could make you pick up a gun and blow you brains out and you would smile as you do it. But now with this new power she would enjoy it. She would take pleasure in you splattering the ceiling with your blood and brains."

"No one can handle that much power old man. It will consume her, eat and destroy her from the inside out. If you weren't who you are I would have killed you just for trespassing on my property." Samuel moved quickly and put himself in front of Trick. Evony turned away from them both. "Relax, Sammy. No one is going to die tonight. But if you want me to sign this piece of paper pardoning his precious Aoife, it is going to cost you more than the doctor." Evony grabbed a gold pen from the table next to the phone and then resumed her place on her side of the table. She looked up at the two men expectantly, all signs of her anger gone in seconds. "Lets get negotiating, shall we."

"What else will it take Evony?" Samuel asks wearily as he offers Trick the seat with him standing behind the chair.

"What have you got?"...

**Bo and Lauren.**

Bo groaned her displeasure as Lauren tried to disentangle their bodies so she could get out of bed and ready for work. "No no, doctor. Get back here." Lauren lets out a surprised yelp as Bo wraps her arms around Lauren's waist and flings her back onto the soft mattress beside her.

"Bo, I have to go into the lab today. I've been a bit slack of late, neglecting my duties a bit because I've been distracted," Lauren lets out a moan as Bo's mouth makes it's way up Lauren's abdomen, placing delicate feather light kisses as she goes, moving the spaghetti strap top up with her hands as she runs them along her sides.

Bo lifts her head, her mouth hovering just below the blondes breasts, "Hmm, I wonder what has had you so distracted," Bo says, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Bo! The Ash...oh God," she tries to say, as Bo takes Lauren's left breast into her mouth, her hot tongue flicking at the hardened nub her mouth sucking hard causing Lauren to cry out, the pleasure mixing with a little pain. "The Ash has asked for a meeting this morning...oh...yes mm, fuck." Bo release's Lauren's breast her mouth being replaced by hands. She kneaded the twin mounds with her hands as her thumb and forefinger tweaked the doctors nipples causing her to thrust her hips forward against Bo needing contact to relieve the building pressure between her legs.

Bo looks at the clock as she lowers her body on top of Lauren. "It's six in the morning , baby. Surely you can stay in bed a little longer...hmm?" Bo shifts her weight allowing her thigh to slide between her lovers long toned legs. The succubus presses her muscular thigh against Lauren's centre. The doctor gasps at the delicious contact and begins to move her hips to meet Bo's thigh. Lauren wraps her legs around Bo urging her to grind down harder.

"Kiss me Bo. Taste me," Lauren pants, as Bo's thrusting hips bring Lauren ever closer to climax. The pressure was building and Lauren wanted Bo to be drinking from her as she orgasmed to taste her pleasure through her life force. Bo leans down bringing their faces a mere inch apart. They could feel each others breaths as they moved together. Bo gives Lauren's nipples an almost painful tweak which causes the blondes eyes to widen as the sensation from her breasts shoot down like electricity shocking her to the precipice of completion. "Bo? What are you waiting for? Kiss me, baby, please...I'm so close." Bo pinched and then grabbed Lauren's breasts and squeezed hard. This time it was on the other side of the line, more pain then pleasure. Lauren opened her mouth to cry out her hands pushing against Bo's shoulders. Bo's mouth descended capturing Lauren's mouth and her cry. Lauren's eyes locked onto Bo's ethereal blue eyes and saw that new lightning flash of black spark through them. Bo thrust hard into her lover and pulsed her with her power making Lauren's spine bow with the intensity of the pleasure and pain being bestowed. Bo kissed Lauren her tongue exploring everywhere and then as if knowing exactly when Lauren would peak and fall into the abyss, Bo began to feed. Bo drank greedily as she pulsed Lauren with power bringing her to climax over and over until Lauren had no idea where one began and the other ended. Lauren had no control over her body and she had only a sliver of control left of her mind. With that last sliver of control, she willed Bo to stop. She willed the love of her life to realise that she was losing control. Lauren screamed inside her mind, through their bond "STOP!"...

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so there you have it. I apologized for any errors, they are all mine :) I am still sick and am thoroughly exhausted but I was so close to finishing that I ploughed on through. I hope the chapter is okay and I will try my hardest to get better and update soon. Thanks as always for your continued support. I love you all :). By the way a new poll is up on my profile page. Take a look and vote!**

**xxoo**


	19. Chapter 19

**No Fate But My Own**

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"STOP!" Bo flinched as that one word was thrust into her mind, stopping the flow of power from her hands. Lauren felt the difference immediately, her body almost sighing with relief as it convulsed one last time causing the doctor to cry out once more. Her centre pulsed, sending sporadic sparks of pleasure as her body came down from the heights of climax. Bo was still drinking a steady flow of chi from the blonde below her and her hands were now on Lauren's forearms holding her in place. Without the succubus' seductive power flowing into Lauren the extraction was less pleasant. The blue flowing energy felt as if it was being forced out, pried away from Lauren's body painfully. Over the months of constant contact with her lover Lauren had noticed that unless Bo was continuously pulsing her she had a small immunity to the seductive effects of the succubus' ability. Lauren had never felt this unpleasant tug as Bo had fed from her in the past however. The doctor mused that this unpleasantness was because Lauren wasn't aroused and completely willing and giving herself over to her lover at this moment. Bo was still riding her power taking her pleasure from her victim beneath her. Lauren thought of herself as a victim right now because there was no look of love in Bo's glowing ethereal eyes ; there was nothing. Bo was also holding Lauren down with her fae strength keeping her in place , trapped beneath the strong powerful brunette as she continued to feed. Bo's fingers dug into the flesh of Lauren's arms, it felt as if the fingers would go through the skin, flesh and bone and burst forth out the other side. Only Lauren's scientific curiosity had allowed it to go on for this long, her thirst to know everything about the woman she loved causing her pause. But now as Bo continued to hold Lauren down, forcing the energy from her and the look of triumph that had just crossed Bo's face caused a shift from research scientist to downright pissed off girlfriend. Lauren's body was still trapped but her mind was not and she exercised her mind, using the anger building inside her like a volcano about to erupt, she threw Bo off of her telekinetic-ally.

A cry of surprise came from the brunette as she was thrown by the invisible force and went sailing across the room and into the crumbling wall that divided the bedroom from the bathroom. Lauren winced at the angry red scratches on her arms that Bo had made with the forced extraction, crimson droplets began running out of the long marks, down her arms and onto the sheets. Bo was sitting on the floor her back resting against the wall, her head bowed so that Lauren couldn't see her face. Lauren knew that Bo was still conscious because her breathing was coming out ragged and fast and not slow and even like she would have if she had been knocked out.

The bedroom door burst open, causing Lauren to gasp in surprise as Kenzi appeared eyes wild and scanning the room for intruders, her samari sword raised overhead. "Where is it? What beasty is trying to kill us now?", she asked. Lauren had taken the precious seconds that Kenzi had been scanning the room to cover her bruised and bloody upper body. She pulled down her spaghetti strap top covering her badly bruised breasts and then sat up and wrapped the maroon sheet around her shoulders covering her raw and bloody arms. When the doctor looked up after covering the evidence she was met with Kenzi's icy grey eyes taking in every minute detail. Lauren lowered her head unable to bear seeing the mixed emotions in the young goths stare. Kenzi had noticed everything with her sharp eyes and keen mind and Lauren actually felt stupid in thinking that she could hide it from her. The room was deathly silent except for Bo's breathing which was calmer now but still audible in the stillness of the room. Lauren looked at Kenzi as she looked back and forth between both Bo and her as if torn to who she should aid. Lauren decided to make it easier on her and got up wrapped in the sheet and made her way towards the bathroom. Bo's hand reached out to her as she passed the brunette on the floor. Lauren stepped out of her grasp and entered the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Lauren leaned against the closed door and took several deep breaths, she was shaking and not from the cold. She was determined not to cry as she stepped up to the sink and turned on the faucet. Lauren let the sheet fall to the floor at her feet and bent down slashing water on her face. The icy cold water hitting her skin helped to pull her back from slipping into shock, which was threatening to overcome her. Lauren prided herself on being strong both mentally and emotionally. She was a human in a fae world and with her physical limitation her power lay with her mind and her ability to control it. That is what upset her the most with what had just taken place in the other room; she had almost lost her control over her mind as well as her body. That was what had made her angry. She was angry at herself at her weakness. She finally stood pushing her wet hands through her hair and found herself looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was drawn, her skin pale, almost translucent. She removed her top, her eyes moving from her face to the colour that decorated her usually flawless milky flesh. The scratches on her forearms were red and angry but had stopped bleeding. Her breasts were marred with blue and purple splotches. On her right breast Lauren could clearly see the outline where Bo's fingers had squeezed so tightly. Lauren snapped into doctor mode and started to clean up the scratches, she hissed as she disinfected them and placed a thin dressing over the top just in case they bled again. She wanted to take a long hot shower but was also eager to escape from here before Bo decided that she wanted to talk to her. Lauren wasn't ready for the conversation that she knew was coming. Bo would want to tell Lauren to go, to get away from her before Bo hurts her worse. Lauren knew that Bo still carried the guilt from killing her and this incident would just make that guilt fester and grow. Bo would again think that Lauren was better off without her, that she was a monster.

Lauren stepped into the tub with a wash cloth and sat on cold edge of the bath. She ran the water till it was near scalding and began to scrub the evidence of her multiple orgasms that had ran down and dried on her inner thighs. She again fought the urge to cry as she dried off and put on the clothes that she had placed in the bathroom the night before. Lauren wasn't ready to face Bo. She knew that Bo would be full of remorse for her loss of control that she would be at this very moment beating herself up for it. But the truth was that if it wasn't for Bo's fae strength, if Bo had been human, Lauren and her would still be in bed. Bo and her had never really had a discussion on what they liked in terms of sex. If they had, Bo would know that she wasn't opposed to a little pain during sex. That she liked it rough sometimes. That she didn't want to be treated like she was made of glass. Lauren had limitations and rules of course. Biting and scratching was fine as long as skin wasn't broken and a safe word was needed in case any pain/pleasure thresholds were exceeded. Bo despite her nature was so gentle and loving and so careful to not hurt Lauren when they made love that Lauren had been afraid to voice that she had certain wants and needs when it came to sex. She was actually afraid that her sexual appetites would freak Bo out. Lauren was not just insatiably curious as a doctor, she was equally curious and adventurous in the bedroom. Lauren knew that she would have to sit Bo down and talk about this stuff with her because it wasn't fair to Bo to be upset and angry with herself because of what happened this morning and may happen again in the future. And Lauren herself felt that she was keeping a part of herself locked away from Bo because she was afraid that Bo would look at her differently and love her less because of her darker, less vanilla desires. Lauren brushed her hair and applied a little make up because she was still a little pale. Lauren checked herself out in the mirror and was pleased with the results. Lauren's hand was on the door knob when a hesitant knock came from the other side.

"Hot Pants? Can I come in?" Lauren smiled at Kenzi's use of her nickname. She open the door and allowed the young woman into the room. Lauren smiled even more when Kenzi appeared confused at not finding her in distress. "What are you smiling at? Did Bo Bo break you?" Kenzi put a hand to the blondes forehead. "Are you sick?" This made Lauren laugh as she slapped Kenzi's hand away.

"Kenzi, I'm fine."

Kenzi made a disbelieving scoffing sound. "As if! I saw...you know...your uh..." Kenzi waved her hand in front of Lauren indicating that she was talking about the bruising and scratches.

Lauren was quick and grabbed Kenzi's flapping hand and held it with both of hers. She looked her straight in the eye. "Kenzi, I'm alright. I promise." It was the I promise that seemed to placate her worried friend. Lauren found herself smiling again.

"Seriously, Hot Pants, you are freaking me out with your behaviour. What are you smiling about?"

"We're friends," the doctor answered as if it was obvious. It wasn't to Kenzi.

"Yes...and," she prodded, searching for more information.

"Well," Lauren says indulging her, "I never thought it would ever happen. I thought you would dislike me and my presence in Bo's life forever. You are a great friend, Kenzi and I hope we will remain friends for a long time to come, no matter what happens in the future." This seemed to please and puzzle the goth.

"I got your back, sista. But what do you mean no matter what happens? Are you gonna leave her. Please don't leave Bo Bo, Lauren. I know this new power and Bo's inability to control it is fucking everything up right now but she will learn to control it, just like she did with her succubus abilities."

Lauren smiled reassuringly at her concerned friend. "I'm not leaving Bo. I love her with everything that I am. It would take a hell of a lot more than this to force me to leave. We do need to have a serious sit down and talk though. But it is going to have to wait. I'm not ready to do this right now and I know that Bo is going to be blaming herself. I need you to take care of her for me. I have to go to work and I have an urgent meeting with The Ash, which I'm already going to be late for."

"But..."

Lauren gives Kenzi an apologetic smile. "I am going to stay at my own place tonight. Please, Kenzi. I am not angry at Bo. I know that it wasn't in her power to control her abilities once they tried to mingle together. There a lot of things that we are yet to learn about one another in terms of what we want from each other in this relationship and I promise that I wont avoid talking it over with Bo. But right now we need to learn everything we can about what this new power is and how to control it and the way I can help with that is to go to work and research it."

"Did Bo? How do I ask this?" Kenzi shifted on her feet trying to find the words. "You used your abilities to throw her off you, but I saw the bruises, Lauren. Did she force herself on you...did she.."

Lauren realised that Kenzi was asking her if Bo had raped her. "NO! No, she didn't rape me, Kenzi. I was more than willing. She just got a little too rough when the power took over. Up until then..it was..." Lauren stopped, unwilling to voice her sexual preferences to Bo's best friend.

Kenzi's eyes widened anyway, revelation dawning from Lauren's statement. "Oh you...Ohhhhhhh okay. Um right...So I'll make sure Bo doesn't punish herself about this and make sure she gets to the meeting with Bantos this afternoon. You can't just leave without talking to Bo though because she will think you are angry and afraid of her."

Lauren sighed knowing that what Kenzi said was true. Her leaving without saying a word would be more detrimental and damaging to Bo, she would have to say something to her lover before she made her escape. "Is she still in the bedroom?"

"No. I asked her to go downstairs. I thought a little bit of distance might help."

"Thanks, Kenzi. I'll talk to her quickly before I leave. But whatever I say she may not believe me."

"I know. I'll help with the rest once you've gone. I'll give you five minutes then I'll come back down and take care of her." Lauren nodded and gave Kenzi's shoulder a squeeze before heading into the bedroom to collect her phone and her bag for work.

* * *

Lauren found Bo sitting on the couch with her legs bunched up, sipping at a cup of coffee. Her hands were wrapped around the mug like a lifeline. Bo turned to look at her when Lauren appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She saw that Lauren had her work bag, "You're leaving." She says it as a statement not a question.

"I have to go to work Bo," Lauren said matter of factly. "I think it would be best if I stayed at my place tonight." Lauren put her bag down and approached Bo slowly.

"You should go. You should get as far away from me as possible." Bo's voice was tinged with anger and regret and Lauren suspected that none of it was being directed at her that Bo thought that she deserved to be punished and that Lauren leaving her was that punishment. Lauren was wearing her mask and her shields were up, guarding the emotions that were swirling inside her. Bo was looking at her expectantly, waiting for Lauren to plunge the knife in so to speak, to put Bo out of her misery and walk out that door and never look back.

It made Lauren angry that Bo thought that she would give up on them so easily. Lauren sat on the coffee table ignoring the crunch of the potato chips that must have been covered by a magazine. "Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night, Bo." Bo's eyes opened wide, surprised by the invitation from the blonde. Lauren reached out and touched the side of Bo's face. "I have things that I need to say to you and you owe me a proper date. I am not angry at you Bo." Bo opened her mouth to dispute her and that's when Lauren pulled Bo of of the couch and onto her knees. The cup of coffee that Bo had rested on the armrest of the couch fell to the floor with a clatter, it's contents spilling all over the floor. Lauren kissed Bo hard, rough and so damn passionately that it stole the succubus' breath away. After several minutes Lauren pulled away breaking the kiss. She looked into Bo's eyes and held them captive. "I am not angry. Will you take me out tomorrow night?"

Bo nods and whispers, " I'd love to."

Lauren releases Bo and grabs her stuff and heads towards the front door. "Pick me up at seven and don't be late," she says before disappearing out the door. Bo stared at the door wondering what the hell had just happened...

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi people :) Thanks so much for the reviews and health wishes for the last chapter. I am happy to say that my cold is completely gone and I'm feeling pretty good. Things are starting to come together in my head with this story finally and I am excited that my mojo and excitement is returning once more. I have still refrained from watching anymore of season 3 of lost girl because I have read that it doesn't bode well for my favorite ladies. I have been tempted to give in and watch it anyway but I really don't want the writer of the show to piss me off right now when my inspiration is finally returning to me.**

**Anyway I will try for a two week dead line for my next chapter. Love you all and continue to inspire me to continue. :) xxoo Oh also i put up a new Poll on my profile page i would love it if you would vote :)**


End file.
